Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition
by Idachi
Summary: Si... haz leido bien :D Peña Nieto nunca creyo que existiera alguien tan terriblemente enojado con el aparte de la gente si no que ahora tiene que lidiar con la representacion misma del país... la cual... no esta muy contenta con el... Fail! Pura comedia Mexicana si se puede decir asi? Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, sé que esto es demasiada burla, y que puede que algunas Mexicanas de Aquí en Fanfiction les guste Peña Nieto, esto es solo para divertirse, obviamente con los personajes de Hetalia y los Oc´s de Latinoamerica :B bueno, espero que lo disfruten, vuelvo a repetir (Creo) No se ofendan porfa! Es solo para divercion!, No contiene yaoi, sería como Shonen-ai, Como la serie de Hetalia en si, asi que agradesco que hayan entrado y haber entendido :B Gracias….**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia y sus personajes son del creador Hiramuya Hidekaz! Por cierto, eh visto que ya salió el tomo 5, y dijeron que cuando salga el 6 Volvera hetalia! Mas no se todavía, espero que alguien sepa algo :B**

**Advertencias: Un poco de humor discriminatorio (por parte de Paulina Peña) Malas palabras y yo de Autora :B**

**Disfruten :D **

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto Capitulo Uno: El primer día de Peña Nieto en los Pinos-Soy la dueña.**

Había una vez, un pequeño niño que se hacía llamar "México" estaba sentado en una roca comiendo un fruto rojo que le había dado su vieja abuela, mientras le contaba como había ganado quien sabe cuántas batallas en quien sabe cuántos lugares, dio un pequeño mordisco a su fruto y bam! Exploto manchando su cara y cuerpecito, a lo que su vieja abuela se levando y exclamo totalmente histérica.

"¡Vivirás en un infierno en un FUTURO!" Y el pequeño niño empezó a llorar, el solo quería comer su fruto y exploto.

**Actualmente….**

"Y el ganador de las elecciones de México 2012 es:…"

Todas las personas desde su televisor y en donde estaban dando el anuncio, pero, la persona más nerviosa por el ganador era un joven de apariencia de unos 15 años, cabello negro un poco moreno y de ojos negros con destellos rojizos, estaba al lado del actual presidente de ese país, nada más y nada menos, el tipo de lentes y pelona: FELIPE CALDERON! –Bien en unos momentos más sabrás quien será tu nuevo jefe…-

"ENRIQUE PEÑA NIETO!"

-Ya me chingue….-

**Unos días después…**

-Bien Alejandro el es tu nuevo jefe... Señor Peña Nieto, el es la representación humana del país...- El copetón le dio la mano a lo que el país solo le dio una mirada asesina, el copetón tembló.

-Alejandro!...- El moreno miro a su ex jefe que lo miraba con reproche, este solo suspiro y le regreso el gesto a su nuevo jefe y... De nuevo con la mirada fría, el copetón estaba que sudaba y se congelaba al mismo tiempo.

-Por que no me sorprende...- Dijo volteando la cara hacia su ex jefe, Calderón.

- Que no te sorprende?... Es tu nuevo jefe...- Dijo algo confundido el de la pelona.

-No eso no, pensé que el que vendría a abrir la puerta era mi peje, o al menos mi josefina no este... Tipo...- Dijo en berrinche -Por que siempre los escogen los del IFE y no las personas... Solo espero que me de renta, que sabe que nadie se queda de a grapa en mi casa...- El de la pelona negó, y le acaricio la cabeza al país. Este pensó "pos que se trae..." Y luego entendió que era la despedida. - Se que nadie a sido buen presidente como lo fue Juárez, pero... Mmm supongo que su calificación seria regular... Y no una mala como le di al idiota de Carlos Salinas y Fox... Pero jefes son jefes, se le extrañara acá en los pinos Don...- Le dio un abrazo amistoso antes de retirarse de donde era su oficina. El del copete se le quedo viendo al país con un poco de nerviosismo. -Pff... Bueno, unas reglas de aquí en la oficina, si no quiere que yo mismo le quite esa silla tendrá que entender lo siguiente... Usted solamente será mi jefe en caso de que haya un problema o en las conferencias, a lo que concierne a mi vida privada, usted no le importa mi vida, y es mejor que vaya rápido con su gaviota que lo veo en Los Pinos para las demás reglas que son para todos, y más por ser mi casa... De acuerdo?...- El copetón simplemente asintió y se fue como alma que le lleva en diablo, este sexenio seria taaan difícil...

*******************************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto****************************

Alejandro estaba ayudando a la familia de Felipe Calderón para vaciar sus pertenencias y ponerlas en el camión de mudanza, se despidió de un abrazo de la esposa de este, luego cuando se fueron en su carro, se quedo solo... Esperando al nuevo idi... Digo a su nuevo jefe, entro a la casa y vio a su criada Doña Lupe, olía rico, parece que estaba haciendo su mejor comida para la nueva familia... Pero el quería comer ya. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió su X-BOX un rato para jugar Call of duty, se puso a jugar en línea.

-ALEX!...- Se espanto a casi miarse, Alfred le había llegado por detrás abrazándolo y gritándole en el oído.

-PINCHE PENDEJO! Que quieres? Estoy ocupado...- volvió la vista a la pantalla y empezó a matar a todo contrincante.

-jeeeh! Vine a conocer en persona a tu jefe! Todos los jefes y países vendrán! Bueno, al menos tus hermanos y los de los G-20, pero aun así, PARTY!...- Alejandro se quedo blanco... Fiesta? Sus hermanos?... TODOS LOS JEFES DE ELLOS?... Esto estaba mal.

-haber... Idiota a qué hora es esa dichosa fiesta? Y como mierda es que le dijiste a todos sin mi permiso?...- Alfred se sentó a un lado de él y lo abrazo por el hombro.

-La fiesta es esta noche... Les dije todos ayer en la noche yyyyyyyy! Yo la pago no te preocupes!

...

- Vaya...-WAOH! Que considerado...- Sarcasmo? Donde?.

-Siiiiii será la mejor noche de la vida de tu nuevo jefe...- Dijo tomando el segundo mando de la consola y los audífonos.

-Si... Supongo, sabes que no me gusta este tipo, hubiera preferido a Quadri... Pero esta la pendeja de Elba... Mmm, mejor el peje o josefina...- Su indignación se veía en su cara y mas la de la gente. -Pero ya ves, nosotras las naciones no podemos decir ni p... PUTOOOOOOO! SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO! Pinche wey!...- Así se pasaron unas 3 horas hasta que llego el copetón con la gaviota e hijos, eran las 4 de la tarde, el se moría de hambre, Doña Lupe les sirvió a la familia de telenovela en la mesa y a las dos naciones en la mesa frente al televisor. Después de muchas maldiciones dichas por el mexicano y el rubio hacia los malnacidos que no sabían ni en qué equipo estaban y les disparaban, llego la hora de presentarse a la familia y presentar al rubio.

-Bueno, mi nombre familia es José Alejandro Fernández Rodríguez, soy la representación humana de México, este wey de mi lado es mi vecino, Alfred...-

-HELLO!...- Dijo energéticamente.

-Es el vecino de al lado?...- Dijo una chica que con ver su cara ya la odias (en mi caso si) Paulina Peña.

-Hola guapo... Pásame tu numero...- A lo que el rubio la miro con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, pero creo que soy muy viejo para ti, em. Girl...- Se trataba de alejar.

-Que son unos 2 añitos~...-

-El problema es ese, no creo que quieras salir con un tipo de 200 y tantos años... Jejeje you know! I'm United States!...- Dijo volviendo a su humor energético.

-...-

-Bien, una regla, usted me mantendrá, seré como otro hijo, el cual es el mayor y el rebelde, por que recuerde, no me manda fuera de la oficina... Nada de fiestas! Y lo digo por ti mocosa!...- Vio a la peña, esta solo le dio una gesto de desagrado. -Que aun no olvido que llamaste a mis ciudadanos Prole, y se sobre la fiesta que planeabas con las putas de tus amigas, así que ni maíz, la parte oeste es completamente mía, no pueden entrar, ni siquiera para avisarme algo, aun así sea importante, solo Doña Lupe es la única que puede entrar…- El copetón, la Gaviota e hijos asintieron un poco intimidados. –Bien… bueno, gracias a este idiota, tendremos una fiesta esta noche… así que sugiero que vayan a escoger sus habitaciones y arreglarse… Mi persona fuera…- Agarro al rubio y salió hacia el patio.

-Bueno… nos pudo haber ido peor…- La gaviota lo miro con cara de :NOMEDIGAS:

**¿Continuara? ._.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D TT-TT mi cerebro me mata si no lo subo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 Up!**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia y sus personajes son del creador Hiramuya Hidekaz! **

**Advertencias: Un poco de humor discriminatorio (por parte de Paulina Peña) Malas palabras y yo de Autora :B**

**Disfruten :D **

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto : Hetalia Edition**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los países y sus jefes.**

**Mr. Peña Nieto, Con gratuleishons**

**-¿Con quien?**

* * *

Al punto de las 4:30 de la tarde, llegaron unos tipos con las mesas y sillas, otros con decoración y después llegaron unos chef´s franceses, de parte de furansu-oniisan, mientras nuestra querida representación del país estaba escogiendo su traje, ¡Sí! Traje el reloj, si traje mi cartera de la oficina, no realmente estaba en una crisis de moda, Feliciano y Lovino le había regalado unos trajes de diseñador, pero no los había usado hasta en una fiesta de gala, así que ese día seria la opción perfecta para ponerse uno. Estaba con Alfred en su habitación, el miraba la tele mientras el otro se ponía histérico.

"**Eres un insecto y hueles mal**"

-Tu eres la gaviota que yo quiero mas-

"**Eres un bastardo egoísta e infeliz**"

-Delante de la prole no me digas así!...- Ese rato estaba el DVD de la familia más famosa en su casa, Ándale esa no, no es lo Simpson, La Familia P. Luche en su tele y puede que le haya cambiado a la canción, un poquito nada mas a su situación, políticamente hablando.

-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡This is funny!...- Sin duda cuando Alfred le había dicho que estaba aprendiendo español no estaba mintiendo, ya que siempre los chistes en el habla hispana son de doble sentido. Todo lo que puedes decir sin saber te lo pueden tomar en doble sentido, puede ser que en España digan: "Miren lo que cogí" y un latino pensaría mal y su mente cochambrosa empezaría a imaginar estupideces y barbaridades.

Pero enserio.

-¡Ya llego el Latino mas grosso!...- Entro como burro sin mecate el argentino gritando casi con la misma intensidad que Alfred –Ale, Ándale que mi genial persona tiene hambre…-

-Si sigues así te vas a poner igual de gordo que el weon de Alfred…- Chile sin duda se maldecía al haber aceptado llegar con Martín, siempre es un dolor de cabeza… Ahora sabe lo que siente Noruega con Dinamarca.

-¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! Son solo músculos…- El rubio hizo puchero.

-¡Ya cierra la pinche puerta! Manuel, deja de restregarle sus verdades a Alfred, Y tu Alf…-

"Baby Baby oooh, Baby Baby ooh" No, no es porno, Si, es ese tipo.

-! Quiero ver dragón ball pibe!...- Se quejo un aburrido el rubio argentino.

-Yo también…- Siguió el chileno.

-¡Me too!...- Por consecuencia Alfred.

"BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOHH"

-No me digas que esa pinche güerquita está poniendo en MI estéreo esa puta canción…- Los otros americanos vieron al mexicano con una sonrisa burlona, se quitaron los zapatos, empezaron a saltar en la cama y…

-BABY BABY OOHH!...- Sabían que México odiaba esa canción, y por razones muy obvias –BABY BABY OOH!...- Como si fuera arte de magia empezó una guerra de almohadas en la habitación, pero luego Alejandro recordó por que se había enojado y salió disparado a la sala de Los Pinos hecho una fiera.

-Alfred, ¿Trajiste la cámara?...- Pregunto el chileno.

-Of course…- Los tres se miraron de nuevo y fueron detrás de Alejandro.

"**No soy la señora de la casa"**

-¡TU!...- Señalo a la joven que estaba con discos en mano, y otros muchos tirados, eso encendió mas su furia ¡Los tenia acomodados alfabéticamente!. -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...-

-No es obvio, estoy poniendo música de verdad, daah, los discos que tienes apestan…- No era cierto, no acaba de insultar a Los Beatles, no insulto a Michael Jackson, no insulto a Freddie Mercury. Y antes de que le pudiera reclamar.

-Yo la mato…- Esa voz era de un ingles cejon, ya conocido por su gusto musical y su puntualidad en la hora del té. –No me importa quien sea, nadie… NADIE insulta a mis músicos…- Pareciera que la Gran Bretaña pirata acabara de volver a renacer.

-¡Espera! Iggy… lamentablemente no puedo matar a esta niña, si no me castigarían, pero puedes hacerle una maldición…- Se acerco a su oído y le susurro –_Dime cuales eran los ingredientes para el shampoo que hace que se caiga el pelo…_- El ingles sonrió. –Bueno, mas te vale que me acomodes alfabéticamente mis discos tal y como estaba, si no quieres vértelas conmigo…- Dijo con una mirada amenazante.

-Que lo haga la sirvienta, que para eso está…- La miro con un aura peor que la de Rusia. –Ósea, la mera verdad, tu sí que eres como la demás prole…- Eso ya no lo iba a permitir, una cosa es insultar a los ciudadanos en twitter y otra en frente de él, sin importarle que su jefe acababa de entrar a la sala en busca de este, el país le dio una bofetada, todos se quedaron sin habla, Alfred estaba grabando todo.

-Te dije que no iba a tolerar que insultaras a mi gente, tu debes esos desperdicios que salen cuando voy al baño, porque eso eres, un desperdicio para la sociedad… por personas como tu eh sufrido mucho… escuincla…- La chica lo miraba con sorpresa y enojo.

-¡A mí no me tocas! ¡Maldito ind…- Argentina le había tapado la boca.

-Niña si vos valoras tu vida, no digas esa palabra…- Y la soltó –Más vale que TU recojas eso, porque él no es ningún idiota…- Le dio un saludo al nuevo id.. Digo jefe de Alejandro y se salió al jardín junto con los otros rubios y el chileno.

-Papi, no vas hacerle nada…- Dijo con reproche y berrinche.

-No puedo hacer nada, me tiene contra la espada y la pared…- Dijo con nerviosismo. –Porque simplemente no lo trato como un niño, ¡Y le cumplo todos sus caprichos! Así…-

-Eso es estupido papi, mejor no hagas nada…- La chica dejo el mugre ro y se fue a su habitación dejando solo a su "papi".

**Mientras tanto en la baticueva, digo en las afuera de Los Pinos.**

"FRAUDE FRAUDE FRAUDE"

Todos, exactamente todos los jefes y países ya estaban en la locación, muchos llevaron su traductor, porque bueno… muchos sabemos que al del copetón no se le da muy bien eso de los idiomas. El primero en felicitarlo fue nada más y nada menos que el jefe de Alfred, Barack Obama *Ovación: "YEEEEEIIIIY"* y al que vería mas seguido ya que… bueno, son vecinos por país y… México y EUA tienen muchas juntas y alianzas así que por eso… ndknfenfkjnfknj Ustedes entienden. –Congratulations Mr. Peña Nieto, espero que seamos buenos compañeros de trabajo…-

-Senkiu Mister obama, ai jop so tu…- (Thank you Mr. Obama I hope so too) Su ingles es horrible, el norteamericano solo sonrió y se dirigió con su protegido.

-América…- El chico volteo con una hamburguesa en la boca.

-Whatvdbhjbdnjshh hapenjuenjenjens? (What Happens?)-

-Necesito que me prestes esos libros en donde estas aprendiendo español…- El rubio lo miro confundido. Trago la hamburguesa.

-¿Para qué?...-

-Creo que los necesitare, para poder comunicarme con el nuevo jefe de México…- Aun seguía sin entender.

Alejandro se dio cuenta de que no podría hablar con los otros jefes y menos de China y Japón, así que le hizo de traductor y bromeo en el idioma que solo las naciones entendían. Después de saludar a los G-20 y a sus hermanos, presentando a su nuevo "Jefe" este se iba a ir a sentar con sus hermanos cuando el copetón lo detuvo –Quiero hablar contigo…-

-No estoy de humor…-

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi hija… o te costara…- El mexicano lo miro con indiferencia y le quito la mano de un golpe. –Y quiero que me digas ahora que es ese idioma con el que hablas con los demás…- Le miro desafiante. Se resigno y suspiro.

-El idioma que hablo con los de mi… estilo, es un idioma especial el cual nos permite comunicarnos, también nos permite aprender idiomas fácilmente… cosa que los humanos no poseen, según dice la leyenda este idioma es del nieto de Pangea… Atlantis… y lo de tu hija, ella se lo busco ya no me jodas…- Se fue. Dejando al copetón con la duda.

-No sé si me está vacilando, o realmente existe esa tierra de la película de Disney…- :FuturamaFry:

Cuando Alejandro llego a la mesa, Alfred abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto una nueva ley de la física o un nuevo planeta. -¡Ya se a lo que se refería mi jefe!...- Los latinos lo vieron confundidos.

-¿A qué se refería?...- Pregunto el Venezolano.

-Que el jefe de Alex es horrible hablando ingles, y mejor él quiere aprender español…- Todos los de la mesa empezaron a reír y el mexicano se dio de topes contra la mesa, este tipo es de efecto retrasado.

**Más tarde…**

Los mismos ebrios de siempre, Inglaterra y Francia se pusieron hasta la madre de alcohol, si iggy ya tenía su traje de mesero y Francis ya estaba desnudo, Alemania y Prusia empezaron a cantar O´sole mio, pero luego Gilbert se fue con su bad friend trio, y empezaron a cantar. "I´m a barbie girl, in de barbie wooorld" los italianos estaban comiendo, los latinos empezaron a hacer una guerra de comida, luego México y Alemania empezaron a hacer una competencia de quien tomaba mas Vodka, patrocinada por Rusia.

-El mexicano va por la 5 botella, mientras el Alemán apenas está empezando con la cuarta, miren la agilidad del mexicano al tomar de esa forma, quedan 10 segundos en el reloj ¡Y va! ¡El mexicano está por la sexta botella! El germano esta apenas por la quinta, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 ¡TIEMPO! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡MEXICO LE GANA A LA CAPITAL CERVECERA!...- Ese fue Perú. Que tenía manera de comentarista.

-Muy buen tiempo para el mexicano, ¿verdad? Bueno nos vamos con mi compañero Brasil que está en el área de canto como van los competidores…-Ese fue Paraguay.

-No pues la verdad está bien reñida, el español lleva la delantera y parece que se llevara la de oro, mientras que el germano y el francés quiere al menos ganarse la de plata no dan tregua ¡Ninguno de los dos! Vamos contigo Chile, que estas en el área de comidas…- La pequeña cámara que tenia Alfred fue corriendo con Chile.

-¡No voy hacer esto!...- Se quejo.

-Oh! Com´on man, esto es para el video blog de la pagina de Prusia…- El chileno, volvió a negarse.

Mientras con los jefes que eran espectadores de las estupideces de sus protegidos.

El copetón no espero que cuando tomaran alcohol las naciones fueran peores que el mismo humano –Señor Obama…- El norteamericano lo volteo a ver. –Solo dígame una cosa de ellos…- Apunto a los ebrios -¡¿Cómo? Y ¿¡Porque!...- Pareciera que su copete se le caería de la histeria.

-Well… Cuando menos nos lo esperamos, ellos son mas humanos que nosotros… y nunca deben tomar alcohol, y menos estando todos juntos…- El copetón entrecerró los ojos aun mas confundido. –Esto simplemente es una fiesta, esto no es nada a como dejan siempre la sala de conferencias…-

-¡¿No es nada?...-

-No, siempre termina llegando los bomberos, la policía y las ambulancias…- Le respondió Rajoy, el jefe de España.

-¿En qué me eh metido?...-

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-¡Tu puta madre Paulina!... A mi perro no me lo tocas…-**

**-¿Qué es esto?...-**

**-¿Qué está ciego o qué? Son libros, y quiero que los lea…-**

**-Ya tenemos las pruebas-**

**-Bien, ¿donde están?-**

**-este...se las damos luego-**

**-porque luego?-**

**-¡ME ESTOY PEINANDO!-**

-¡OIGAN!-

-LALALALALALALA!-

**Chiste dado por: Loraxx-24chan :D**

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos :D**

**Nine: **LOOOOOOOL xD ¿Apoco te reíste asi bien chingon? xD Saludos.

**MictlanVampire: **Si yo también pienso eso de los presidentes u.ú.

**Army of hope: **Gracias! Los cupcackes estuvieron ricos xD y sobre los narcos, pos´ eso será un poco más adelante :D. Saludos desde Nuevo Leon :D

**Nya chan: **Pos creo que pensamos igual xD

**Guest: **Todos odian a Paulina Peggna

**Diamond Jo: ** Mi persona también odia a Peggna xD que bueno que te haya gustado :D.

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de reviews :D Os amo.**

**Matta ne :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno… se que me atrase con este pero ahí les va :B**

**Por cierto les recomiendo una canción que canta Carlos Chavira que se llama "Peña Nieto es un titere" o algo asi, es en contra del copeton. xD**

**Lamento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho el retraso, pero como el 6 de agosto entre a la prepa, X.X como quiera le estoy adelantando todo lo que pude, (se me borro el documento y tuve que volver a escribir) espero que les guste :D**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es del papa himaruya :D… yo digo que lo secuestremos y ponga a TODOS de una maldita vez xD**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition**

**Capitulo 3: **¿Eres un insecto? ¿Y hueles mal?

"**Me interesa mucho la ideología de Martin Burger King"-E.P.N.**

Sábado 10:00 AM. Día de flojera… para los que están en clases normales, mientras en una casa normal, si se puede llamar así, vivía una nueva familia la mamá Angélica Rivera alias "La gaviota", el papá se llamaba Enrique Peña Nieto, el cual se tardaba mucho en el baño por estar poniéndose un bote entero de gel en su copete, ese gel es una receta que viene de generación en generación… no realmente no, usa moco de gorila, y la gaviota es una actriz que ni siquiera termino de estudiar. Bueno a lo que iba, era sábado en la mañana lo que significaba que Alejandro se despertaba a la hora que le plazca, la nana de él ya lo sabía, así que ni siquiera se acercaba a la habitación del país. Cosa que el copetón y familia no sabía. Y cierto país vecino tampoco lo sabía.

La "familia" estaba almorzando en… ¿paz? Si se podría decir, la niña Peña estaba en su celular mensajeando como lunática, la hija mayor de la gaviota comía tranquila mente, mientras los otros se peleaban por quien vería el televisor esa mañana. –Señora, ¿Dónde está Alejandro?...- Pregunto el copetón con comida en la boca, la nana con una cara de asco puso la mano en su boca y se volteo.

-Aun está dormido…- Dijo yéndose casi corriendo por el asco a la cocina.

-¿Por qué esta dormido aun? Se supone que hoy tenemos trabajo…- Dijo mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo la boca.

-De seguro ese idiota con mal gusto de música no quiere trabajar, pues obvio papi que es como la demás prole, solamente blablablá y nada de acción, que ni crea que le voy a perdonar lo de la cachetada que me dio… me las pagara muy caras ese indio de mierda…- La Peña estaba con su berrinche mientras que en la habitación de nuestro querido país.

-Za… Zapata, chingao´… dame mi tequila…- Estaba tan Jetón* que no se daba cuenta de que un hilo de saliva le salía por la boca. –Pinche… pinche Alfredo… mi niño Texas es mío… puto…-

El copetón quiso despertar al país, así que se levanto de su silla e ir directo al cuarto de Alejandro para levantarlo e ir a trabajar, cosa de la cual se arrepentiría toda… TODA SU VIDA ¨sonido de truenos¨ llego a la puerta que conducía al espacio de México, la cual tenía cintas de policía y miles de anuncios de aléjese, o cuidado con el perro. La perilla era de diamante puro y bañada en oro, de la época de los abuelos del latino claro está, bueno el poco que le devolvió o le quito a Antonio. Entro como burro sin mecate, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no fue muy buena idea (:YouDon´tSay:) estaba demasiado oscuro y con ¿velas?, tenía un toque de películas de terror, de mansión embrujada, vio que había miles de pinturas, una estaba totalmente desgarrada, como la curiosidad le gano, trato de juntar los pedazos y ver de que era.

-¿Este no es Inglaterra, Estados unidos y Antonio?... mmm falta una parte, ¡Ya se!... la mandare a restaurar, le encantara eso…- Tomo la pintura y la puso en un pequeño mueble que estaba allí, abrió el cajón del mueble y encontró una serie de balas, como los que se usan en forma de "X" en las asambleas de la revolución, esculco mas y vio un arma muy antigua, empezó a jugar con ella como si fuera un vaquero, la dejo en su lugar y siguió su recorrido, abrió la primera puerta. Estaba llena de artesanías y juguetes… muchos, muchos juguetes, tantos que hasta daban miedo y mas el de una muñeca de porcelana que parece que te miran hasta el alma, trago duro y cerró la puerta rápidamente, si, estaba temblando.

Vio la puerta enfrente de esa, la abrió, con tal solo tener un cuarto de puerta movida se podía oler a incienso, la separo mas y vio que había un altar de muertos aun vivo, con comida nueva, entro un poco y vio simplemente un penacho y unas joyas en lugar de una foto -¿A quién le estará haciendo eso?...- Se acerco siguiendo el camino de… algo que no era conocido por él. Tomo un pequeño brazalete de jade y empezó a checarlo para ver si era real, cuando comprobó que si lo guardo en su bolsillo, pensó que sería un buen regalo para su gaviota… o su hija.

Siguió el camino por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con un carrito de madera cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, tal golpe y ruido de cosas cayéndose hicieron que el moreno se despertara de golpe, se puso sus pantuflas y abrió la puerta lentamente buscando la razón del ruido, viendo un bulto en el piso pensó que sería su otro perro –Ahh, solovino deja de hacer ruido, que no vez que hoy es sábado de flojera, es muy temprano, pero si tienes hambre puedo comprenderlo…- Se acerco al bulto y lo empezó a acariciar como si fuera el animal. Le quito una tela que le había caído y vio que no era su perro, si no era una mierda, bueno era Peña Nieto hecho una mierda debajo de todas sus cosas. -¡TU PUTA MADRE PEÑA!...-

**En Italia…**

-Vee… Doitsu ¿Escuchaste eso?...- El castaño estaba acomodando el desayuno en la mesa para el rubio.

-De seguro alguien entro al ala de Alejandro… así siempre se escucha cuando sus jefes lo hacen…-

-Vee… cierto ¿Te gusta lo que prepare?...- Pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Si.. todo lo que cocinas siempre es delicioso…- El rubio se había sonrojado.

**De nuevo acá en México.**

"**Felicidades a Danna Paola y a Espinoza Paz por haber ganado medallas en los juegos olímpicos."**

-¡¿Qué mierdas le había dicho sobre entrar a mi espacio?! ¡¿AH?! ¿¡Qué!? Noo, pero por que se le hinchan los huevos hace lo que se le da la puta gana, recuerde que esta es mi pinche casa y yo pongo las reglas, de esta no se salva puto… Nana quiero comer…- La señora le dio un zape, este se sobo –Por favor, Nana hazme de almorzar…- La señora dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a prepararlo.

-Hay como si escondieras muertos en tu habitación…-

-No te imaginas donde quedara tu cadáver si sigues hablando pendeja…- Se miraron desafiantes.

-Puto Indio de cuarta…-

-Pinche güerca culera cara de caca y cerebro de popo…-

-¡Tu eres el que tiene cerebro de popo indio!...-

-¡Analfabeta!...-

-Para que te lo sepas, yo estudio en una escuela prestigiosa…-

-Entonces por que escribes como tus patas, eh pendeja…-

-Porque me plazca, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el pequeñín me quiere dar clases de ortografía? Anciano…-

-Seré anciano, pero es porque soy muuucho mas importante que tu, sin mi tu no tuvieras tus putos lujitos, es mas sin nosotras las naciones…- Se acerco a la Peña –No existirías…- Le do un pequeño golpe en la nariz, se alejo caminando como Miss universo llegando a su amado estéreo, buscando entre sus selecciones una buena canción. –Para que veas que soy bueno, pondré una de mis canciones favoritas y te eduques, ¿De acuerdo pauli?...- Le dio una cara coqueta y traviesa, haciendo que la Peña se asqueara (la matare), el país coloco el disco y le subió a todo el volumen. Canción favorita: Bohemia Rapsody –Queen.

Mientras empezaba la canción, el comenzó a cantar con sus miles de voces*, a lo que la otra se tapo los oídos reclamando como idiota, era como hablar con una pared… realmente si lo estaba haciendo.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality_

Empezó a hacer gestos con las manos como que interpretando la canción. Cuando empezó la parte prendida se subió a su sillón y comenzó a saltar como rockero, antes de que empezara a llegar a la mitad se escucho el timbre de los pinos haciendo que el pelinegro apagara el estéreo y abriera la puerta, dejando ver a dos rubios, uno tratando de matar a otro mas bien. –¿Ajá? ¿Qué onda Nore, Den? ¿Qué pedo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?...- El Noruego lo miro con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Suecia y Finlandia nos dijo sobre tu nuevo jefe, pero gracias a alguien, no pudimos ir a la fiesta…- El danés se paro, estaba tirado en el piso con el pie de Noruega en su cara.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No fue mi culpa! El idiota de Swerige no nos dijo que iría, ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?...- Volteo a ver al moreno. -¡Hey! Mi niño favorito, que me dice mi compañero de copas… o mejor dicho ¿Cómo te esta lleno con la carne fresca ne?...- Como los tres estaban hablando en el idioma de las naciones el copetón y compañía no pudo entender ni jota de lo que decían.

Después de que pasaran y empezaran a hacer borlote, la nana llego con una bandeja de galletas y leche, para los tres países, el copetón se acerco a Alejandro y este al verlo cerca le miro feo. –México, tenemos trabajo…-

-Es sábado…-

-Trabajo…-

-Sábado…-

-Trabajo…-

-Sábado…-

-Trabajo…-

-Sábado…-

-Trabajo…-

-Sábado…-

-Trabajo…-

-Trabajo…-

-Sábado…- El país sonrió. Que fácil.

-Bien entonces atenderé a mis visitas con su permiso jefe…- Como si fuera una típica comedia del pato lucas y bugs bunny en lo de "Casería de patos" "De conejos" seria que Elmer el cazador le disparo al copetón, por que gano la pequeña discusión. Se levanto y salió al patio con los rubios yendo hacia su perro.

-¡Espera! Que realmente hay trabajo acumulado y…- Fue interrumpido por el perro que se acerco a él gruñendo como si lo fuera a matar.

-Pancho, déjalo te dará diarrea si te lo comes…- El husky retrocedió aun mirando asesinamente al copetón. –Más le vale no acercarse a mis perros, que ellos no lo quieren…-

-¡¿Pues cuantos perros tienes?!...-

-5. Un pastor alemán, un Chihuahua, un mestizo, este y un schnauzer… sii creo que son todos…- El copetón estaba sudando en frio, ¿¡Tantos perros!?, claro todos son regalos de las naciones.

-¿¡PORQUE TIENES TANTOS!?...- El pelinegro bufo.

-Son regalos, este husky fue regalo de Rusia, el pastor alemán pos´ de Alemania, el Chihuahua me lo encontré como al mestizo y el Schnauzer me lo regalo Alfred en mi cumpleaños número 10…-

-Oh… número… ¿¡10? ¿! Pues cuántos años tiene!?...- El país lo miro con una cara inocente fingida.

-No pues no se, a ellos los tengo desde que me independice y conocí a los demás… supongo que el amor que les tiene una nación a los perros hace que sean inmortales como nosotros… ¿Ustedes que dicen?...- Miro a los rubios que estaba acariciando a los otros perros.

-Ice tiene a Mr. Pufflin desde que lo encontré…- El noruego traiga cargado en sus piernas al mestizo. O mejor conocido como Solovino.

-Ajá, como los perros de Alemania o el pollo de Prusia…- El danés veía con un poco de recelo al perro por ser acariciado por el noruego. –Noru, ¿me acariciarías a mi también así?...-

-Claro, solo déjame buscar mis guantes de lija mojados con aguarrás…- Al mexicano se le salió una gotita en la sien, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

-¿Qué dijeron?...- El copetón se acerco un poco a la nación, mal para el porqué el perro se le fue encima, los otros rubio trataron de alejar como pudieron al perro, mas este no quería, parece que le gustaba Copetón bañado en salsa escocesa. Digo bañado porque se orino del miedo. Cuando le quitaron el perro entro casi corriendo a la casa para bañarse.

-Eso le pasa por metiche…- Alejandro se agacho para acariciar al perro, el cual parecía arrepentido, espero la nalgada o un grito, pero lo que recibió fue una acaricia y un premio, y el perro guardo en su mente, volver hacer que se haga del baño el tipo con la cara de idiota y compañía.

Sin duda nuestros queridos perros son los mejores amigos del hombre… y enemigos naturales de Peña Nieto, en cuanto a que hacían los nórdicos ahí, pues Noruega fue a ver en qué lugar pondría una fabrica nueva y el danés simplemente a emborracharse con el mexicano, amigos, todos tenemos de todo un poco.

**Extra….. **

"**Felicidades México ganamos el mundial- EPN (así o mas pendejo)**

-Woof Wooof wooooooooooooooooooooooo…- Una chica se levanto totalmente fastidiada, esos perros sí que no la dejaban dormir en paz, necesitaba sus 8 horas de sueño de belleza ¿¡Que acaso no lo comprendían!? cofcofFEAcofcof , abrió la ventana y vio a los mentados 5 perros aullándole a la luna.

-¡Pinches perros PROLE! ¡Cállense de una jodida vez!...- Volvió a ver a los perros que ellos tenían una cara de pocos amigos, le importo un comino y les aventó un zapato viejo, tenia 2 semanas y ya no lo necesitaba. Ellos empezaron a gruñirle cosa que le debió importar porque de la nada apareció un gato en su cama y no la dejo meterse en ella.

A la mañana siguiente…

Toda la familia, incluyendo al país estaban sentados desayunando, Alejandro estaba hablando amenamente con la hija de la gaviota sobre la novela que estaba haciendo, diciéndole cosas como: "suerte, serás muy famosa en un futuro" o cosas así. Voltearon a ver que había bajado la Peña y vieron sus horribles ojeras que no se cubrían ni con maquillaje también como rasguños en los brazos y cara. -¿¡Qué te paso mi niña!?...-

-El gato del indio aquel me ataco…-

-¿Gato? ¿Era negro?...-

-Si…-

-Jaaah, LOL debe ser micifuz que se me escapo cuando tenía 150, jejeje, debió haber vuelto solo para molestar al prójimo… ese es mi gato…- El país se levanto de su silla, saco su celular hizo unas llamadas rápidas se despidió a insultos por el interrogatorio de "papá" que le quiso hacer Peña, cosa la cual valió mierda porque México se lo madreo… literalmente

**Fin cap 3 :D**

**Bueno, y Dime Fanfiction: ¿Qué es lo que le harias a peña si lo tuvieses de frente?**

**En los próximos capítulos:**

**-Disculpa joven…-**

**-¿Si?...-**

**-Somos del movimiento "Yo soy #132"¿ usted trabaja para peña?...-**

**-Naaah, digamos que el lo hace para mi… olviden lo que dije, ¿cuándo es la próxima marcha?**

**Tambien habrá un poquito de drama telenovelistico :B acabo de hacer la petición de que querían que apareciera Noru, asi que dime de nuevo facebook que país quieres el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento muchisisisisisisisisisisisis isimo la tardanza, el dia que escribo es 15 de septiembre y en la noche, se supone que quería subirlo el 16 pero como mi compu murió… TT-TT no pude hacer mucho. Pero pude guardar mis fics, te amo bill gates, Steve Jobs y los demás weyes que hicieron que las Usb´s existieran LOL**

**Bueno este capi sra largoi para que sea una forma de que perdonen a esta mala autora, igual con mis otros fics los capis serán laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargoooooooo ooooooooooos de unas 24 hojas según Word, asi que:**

**Enjoy!**

**Peña Nieto y la gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es del su autor Hidekaz-otochan**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition**

**Capítulo 4: **¿Un copete de niñera? ¿Eso es una disculpa? Te jodes

**¡VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!**

"_**Te daré 500 pesos un abrazo y muchos besos para que me recuerdes como el hombre de tus sueños y un poster para tu pareeed" **_**Carlos Chavira, Peña Nieto es un títere.**

Una tarde como cualquier otra nuestro querido país estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, desarreglado oseasemelese: sin camisa, en puro bóxer el carbón. Era miércoles se supone que debía estar en la oficina trabajando pero hay a o que le impidió ir ese día, no, no era asueto… Ojala lo fuera. Y si, fue culpa de nuestro querido copetón ahora ya nombrado presidente por televisca, no, no lo escribí mal, si así fuera que Alfred sea violado por Vietnam (¿Quién escribió eso?) bueno, en total él estaba flojeando, hacía más de un mes que no había ido a trabajar, cosa que no le gustaba a su nuevo jefe, sentado con papas y refrescos a su alrededor, era comida chatarra gringa lo que para cualquier país significaba: México está bien súper pinche encabronado. ¿Por qué? Bueno rememoremos hace un mes, septiembre para ser exactos, o más bien su cumpleaños, el cual fue una fiesta en grande para las naciones y sus jefes de estas mismas, el único que no sabía de la fiesta era el festejado. Y para que fuera una sorpresa el copetón le mando hacer unos mandados en el norte sobre la delincuencia etc. etc.… al volver del norte (AJUA) se sentía un poco cansado así que al llegar se le hizo un poco extraño ver todo oscuro, cuando fue al patio trasero lanzaron unos fuegos artificiales y los invitados gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" y pues, se sorprendió, el primero que fue abrazarlo fue Alfred, que a pesar de las burlas futuras de Chile y Argentina le correspondió muy feliz, el rubio dándole su regalo, y el moreno sin esperar lo abrió y era un anillo de oro con plata con la águila calva estadounidense y el águila de su escudo nacional.

-¿Qué es esto?...-A pesar de su confusión no podía evitar no sonreír por el regalo. El estadounidense sonrió mostrando sus dientes sacándose un collar con un anillo igual.

-Es muestra de nuestra amistad, ¿Recuerdas que tu abuelo tenía una pulsera hecha por el mío, y mi abuelo una hecha por tu abuelo para simbolizar su amistad?...- El moreno sintió –Bueno quería hacer algo como eso, y honrar su amistad y demostrar la nuestra, ya que eres mi mejor amigo…- El mexicano no sabía si darle un óscar o agradecerle, pero lo único que hizo fue darle un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda.

-Te sabes muy bien que sigo muchas tradiciones, me sorprende que lo hayas recordado… Cara pálida- Lo último lo dijo en el mismo tono grave a como hablaba el abuelo del norteamericano, rieron un poco antes de formular la pregunta del millón. -¿Quién hizo todo esto? Si fuiste tú Alfred te besaría, pero no, tengo mi orgullo y reputación…- El americano dio una risotada típica de él.

-¡Pues tu jefe! ¿¡Quien más!? Nos dijo hoy en la mañana lo que planeaba y ¡Yo le avise a los demás!...- El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, el copetón le hizo una fiesta sorpresa, entonces ya sabia porque se puso tan pesado esa mañana, volteo a todos lados para buscarlo y lo vio hablando con Mariano Rajoy* Jefe de su antiguo jefe (?) ¿Qué mierda?

Se sentía muy feliz, nunca pensó que el copetón haría algo así por él, tenía que agradecérselo de la mejor manera, siendo amable por una semana con él, se acerco al copetón y llamo su atención tocándole el hombro. –Peña…- El pelinegro volteo a ver al país y se paro.

-¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?...- El moreno asintió titubeante, se rasco un poco la cabeza, nunca pensó que a pesar de su mal trato hacia el copetes y su hijo le haría un detalle como ese, y una parte de sus ser, la cual era la población que apoyo a Peña en las elecciones salió en el momento y le dio un abrazo como niño chiquito. A lo lejos se escucho un _Fusososososo_.

-Gracias por la fiesta…- El copetón se sorprendió un poco por la muestra de afecto y pensó… mierda el apocalipsis, pensó que: "_Puede y que a partir de eso nos podríamos llevar mejor_" Le acaricio la cabeza, sin duda su protegido era chaparro, el país se alejado un poco quitándole la mano de su cabeza –Nee, ya estuvo, no se pase que luego va a querer que le haga piojito…-El copetón dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-También te tengo otra sorpresa, acompáñame…- El latino solo por curioso se dejo guiar por el copetón, llegaron a su área en los pinos –No me volví a meter por lo que le pedí de favor a tu nana que pusiera tu segundo regalo ahí… y que limpiara un poco…- El moreno le miro con reproche –Entra y veras algo en tu habitación…- El copetón se quedo en la puerta esperando mientras el país entraba, vio que su nana tenía muy buena mano para limpiar ya que se veía impecable, hacía siglos que nadie limpiaba ese lugar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, también estaba limpia, pero algo le tomo por sorpresa, el cuadro que desgarro cuando Alfred le quito Texas estaba todo restaurado y enmarcado con una nota escrita a mano por la letra del copetón:

"_Cuando entre a tu parte de la casa encontré esta pintura rota, como pensé que era muy antigua y supongo que valiosa para ti la mande a restaurar, espero que te guste" EPN y familia._

Se sentía un poco culpable de cómo había tratado al copetón estos últimos días, pues el 13 estuvo de un humor de los mil demonios, pues había hablado con Alfred sobre si quería ir a visitar su casa para que viera a Texas, primero se fue contento que hasta se despidió amablemente de todos, pero al llegar estaba con un aura más negra que la de Rusia enojado con Alfred. Fuera de eso la pintura parecía como cuando la habían hecho por segunda vez gracias a su mujercita bella Frida Kahlo y a su hombretón Diego Rivera. Que se la habían dado de cumpleaños ya hacía muchos años.

Antes de volver lagrimeo un poco, las cosas antiguas le ponen melancólico y triste, pero hoy era su cumple así que no debía estar así, debería ir a ver sus regalos, salió de su habitación con una sonrisa dirigida al copetón, este se la devolvió y regresaron al patio. Después de muchas felicitaciones y abrazos llego la hora del tercer regalo del copetón que constaba de un video, bajaron un poco la luz para que el proyector se viera bien. Apareció una pequeña introducción de las épocas de imperio hasta la conquista y luego pensamientos de los niños y jóvenes con el más alto puntaje en la prueba ENLACE*

"_Si México fuera una persona y fuera su cumpleaños ¿Qué le dirías?"_

Y todos esos mismos jóvenes y niños empezaron a felicitarlo en el video junto con guardias ya jubilados que cuidaban el palacio de gobierno en el video, no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz y soltar una lagrimita que fue vista por Colombia, la chica lo abrazo diciéndole que no sea chillón y que se alegre por su cumpleaños. Cuando acabo el video sonaron unas campanas por el sonido estéreo de la proyección y se vio a Calderón dar su último grito de independencia en el palacio, cosa que le pego duro a cierto español.

Después llego el mariachi y empezaron a cantar "México lindo y querido" también como la de "Cielito Lindo" y no podría faltar la del "Mariachi loco" entre otras y como si fuera chiquito empezó el concurso de regalos, si hay uno para cada cumpleaños de cada uno de los países. El primero se lo dio Alfred, que ya sabes es el anillo, el segundo fue Nihon que fue un despertador agenda y video llamada incluida… asiáticos, o más bien dicho Japón. China le dio un traje nuevo de charro pero con los detalles de oro chino, cosa de la cual estaba orgulloso, después también de una propuesta de otra casa de campo cerca de una playa de sus costas.

Rusia le dio 3 botellas de tequila hechas por el mismo, después de investigar por un mes, no por nada se celebro una pachanga entre esos dos por su aniversario… de amistad (:Siclaro:) y bueno, de muchas bebidas y cosas extrañamente extravagantes, Alejandro tenía que decir cuál era el mejor regalo, el año pasado gano Rusia y pos como que Alfred no le hablo en una semana por eso, así como que le daba cosita (aaww).

-Bueno… err…-

-Mon dieu, ya dinos…- Francia que le había regalado un collar de diamantes para el altar de muertos que hacía para sus abuelos, oseasemelese, que era para la abuela de este.

-Err, bueno es que a muchos no les va a gustar mi elección, pero lo hago porque lo vi como un símbolo así que…- Las luces estaban en su cara y las naciones estaban ansiosas. –Alfred…- Dijo este ya todo ajetreado. El americano dio un grito de victoria, fue con el mexicano y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros con una señal de victoria, ya era hora de que ganara con su vecino.

Después de la última comida y parranda los países se fueron a sus hoteles excepto Cuba y el rubio que querían quedarse a dormir con el por cuestiones de ego en videojuegos. El cual Alejandro y cuba conspiraron en contra de Alfred y así venciéndole.

Los otros dos se fueron a la habitación de Ale y este fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, no se había emborrachado (milagro) vio que el copetón estaba allí en la mesa de la cocina con algo brilloso y una lupa, se acerco por detrás sin hacer ruido y vio que era el collar de esmeraldas de su madre… después de unos días nadie sabe cómo es que peña lleva un ojo morado.

Si, y esa es la historia de, el porqué ahora está en el sillón de su casa comiendo comida chatarra sin hacer nada.

"_¡Que pase el desgraciado!"_

-Pinche señorita Laura tu sí que sabes cómo divertirme…-

"**Me das un chingo así de pinche Pena Nieto" El jeringas**

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche la novela "Por ella soy Eva" acababa de empezar, la familia presidencial comía en silencio, no es que quisieran, pero cuando el moreno se pegaba a una novela no había nadie quien lo sacaba y no hablaban por consejo de la Nana de este –Jejeje…- Rio por lo bajo, los comerciales empezaron y sonó el teléfono como si estuviera esperando que se acabara la programación –Aquí yo, pa´ que soy bueno…-

"Mexico-kun, Hola soy Finlandia…" EL moreno dejo de tomar refresco poniéndolo a un lado sonriendo.

-Aaah ¿Qué onda Fin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué te puedo servir?..- El nórdico rio un poco nervioso.

"Ah… bueno no quisiera molestarte pero, en dos días será una reunión de la unión europea y seguido viene una fiesta, bueno… ¿No te estoy molestando verdad?"

-No, claro que no, dime ¿Pa´ que te soy bueno?...-

"¿Podrías cuidar a Peter? Solamente por los dos días…"

-Claro, porque no, el chiquillo me aria de mucha ayuda—El moreno sonrió a sus pensamientos nada buenos que si lo supiéramos nos haría falta arroz para alejar a los malos espíritus.

"¿Enserio? Waa, muchas gracias Alejandro, te lo pagaremos"

-Nah, no se preocupe Fin, que supongo estar a solas sin el mocoso les haría bien a ti y al señor Suecia…-Después de uno que otro chiste por parte del mexicano, este colgó y volvió su vista a la telenovela, no se dijo nada hasta que acabo.-Peña, estaré ocupado de niñera por dos días así que no quiero que estés jodiendo…- No hubo respuesta -¡Eith! ¿Me escucho?...-

-¡Sí! Solo me distraje…- Dijo un poco nervioso –Amm ¿Cuándo llegara el pequeño que cuidaras?...-

-Mmm, esto… creo que mañana o pasado, aun así ¿pa´ que pregunta?...- Volvió la mirada al televisor.

-Es que, hare un viaje con mi familia y así dejarte la cas…- Un cojín le dio en la cara -¡¿Qué te pasa?!...- EL moreno rio y luego le dio una mirada de fastidio.

-Pues que usted no está para viajes…- El copetón entrecerró los ojos, después de la increíble fiesta que le dio, aun no entiende porque se porta como un patán.

Y después de su cumpleaños México no entiende porque el copetón no se da cuenta de que hizo algo completamente estúpidamente pendejo como para que ahora si este enojado de verdad, aunque algo en su estomago se revolvía cuando se pasaba de mamon con él, pero como siempre, lo ignoraba. Qué buena persona es. (No es cierto) ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Pero le prometí a mi familia qu…-

-Mire, usted ya es presidente (para mi desgracia) o se olvida de tener viajecitos y blablablá, como le dije a Calderón: o se olvida de su vida y maneja al país o simplemente renuncia y se hacen de nuevo las votaciones sin usted…- El copetón le miro mal, bufando un poco, miro a su familia con un poco de tristeza (No es cierto) ya enserio ¿Quién está hablando?, bueno… había estado tan ocupado con las elecciones que los dejo de lado (Pinshi Mentiroso) Ah! Que la chingada.

"**FRAUDE FRAUDE" ** (Lo que dijeron estos carnales) Ahh pinche jeringas largo.

-¿Qué estos niños nunca duermen?...- El copetón se asomo un poco a la venta –Debo tomar medidas o…-

-Si te atreves a tocar a mis niños yo mismo te asesinare…-El copete volvió su mirada hacia el país, confundido –No dejare que pase lo mismo que en el movimiento estudiantil ¡¿Entendiste?!...- El copetón suspiro ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de odio de la joven nación. Se alejo de la ventana y se sentó al lado de la bomba de tiempo llamada Alejandro. Puso su mano en la cabellera del moreno y la revolvió.

El latino trato de quitarse la mano del copetón de su cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió es que se cayera del sillón con todo y copete, bueno la soda cayo arriba de peggna.

**LOL Me imagine al Peña Nieto con apariencia del Jeringas.**

Al día siguiente Fin y Sve estaban en la mesa desayunando con Alejandro, mientras que Peter estaba jugando con los perros de este, el copetón había ido a dejar a su familia al aeropuerto dejando a los países solos –Jeeh… no sabía que Iggy fuera tan idiota…- Tino dio una risa nerviosa.

-No es que sea malo, pero Seadland quiere ser un gran país…- El moreno comprendió a lo que se refería. Todos pasaron por ese al ser muy pequeños, pero Seadland quiere ser reconocido… cosa que se le ve muy difícil.

-Si… recuerdo cuando era Nueva España y jugaba con 13 colonias a que éramos grandes o empezábamos a platicar sobre lo que queríamos hacer cuando fuéramos una nación completa…- Dejo su tasa con chocolate caliente en la mesa, llego Peter corriendo diciendo que quería traer a Hattanamago a la próxima.

Después de un rato los nórdicos se despidieron y se fueron, luego de rato llego el copetón. Al entrar vio a los niños jugar al play Station, paso de largo y se sentó al lado del moreno, lo que no sabía el copetes es que cuando se fue estos dos tramaban algo. (pinshi peña) ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

"**Yo joy el peje el tabajqueño y hablo aji de najimiento, aji me puso fojx no jue enrique peña Nieto, pejod votand pod mi yo no ladro yo no miento y maj si erejs viejito ya verajs que te consiento" Peña Nieto es un títere- Carlos Chavira.**

Cuando el copetón llego había mucho silencio, para su mala suerte, antes de llegar a los pinos había ido a la oficina por unos papeles y su memoria para trabajar en casa, si su protegido no quería trabajar en la oficina lo haría en casa, ya se había cansado de que el país no hiciera su trabajo por un berrinche del cual desconoce procedencia. Entro a la sala y vio que el niño rubio estaba dormido con Alejandro sobre el sillón, vio todas las frituras y la televisión así como aparatos encendidos. Apago todo con los controles, como pudo ya que no encontraba el control. Hablo a la Nana de Ale, pero no respondía así que fue a buscarla claro está sin éxito alguno. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con la luz apagada se escucho un ruido como si movieran el bote de basura, busco entre la obscuridad el switch hasta que lo encontró y encendió la luz. Se hubiera hecho del baño si no fuera porque la bestia que parecía un pinchi caballo no le mirada con odio, los otros perros estaban jugando alrededor de él como si fuera inofensivo y pensó:"De seguro es de Alejandro" así que no se podía confiar trato de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando escucho el gran gruñido que dio, se quedo estático y luego oyó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Ora´ ¿Usted que trae?...- El copetón miro al país que venía modorro junto con el pequeño Seadland que también se había despertado de la gran siesta de cansancio al tanto jugar.

-¿Qué pasa Meco-niisan, desuyo?...- Escucharon un gran ladrido que hizo que el pequeño Peter diera un respingo al igual que el copetón, luego la gran bestia brinco sobre Peña para dar un salto más grande directo al mexicano el cual cayo por el peso de la bestia. -¡Meco-niisan! Señor esta en problemas ¡Necesita ser salvado de esa bestia!...-

-¡No! Perat… ¡Ah! Que la… Mierda, ¡Quítate de encima! ¡MOCTE CON UNA CHINGADA QUITATE!...- Los dos que estaban aparte de los perros y México estaban sorprendidos. Bueno nadie dijo nada hasta que los demás perros también se le echaron encima al país latino. –Ah mierda… ¡Chucho! ¡Putin! ¡Solovino! ¡Sebastian! ¡Mocte! Les daré con el zapato si no se aplacan…- Los tres perros se acomodaron en fila en el orden de sus nombres, primero tenemos al chihuahua que estaba tambaleante, como siempre, luego el Husky que tenía una cara divertida porque no dejaba de jadear, el siguiente pos ya lo conocen, el otro era el Shnauzer, que tenía el hocico lleno de un liquido rosa, y por ultimo tenemos a Mocte… que digamos es un xoloitzcuintle. Que a pesar de ser el más viejo de los 5 (tiene 300 años con Meco) es el que más se divertía haciendo travesuras con los demás. Y el cual también tenía ese liquido rosa en el hocico. -¿Me pueden ladrar quien fue el que los dejo entrar?...- Los 5 perros como si entendieran miraron hacia Peña el cual solo se estremeció y sudo en frio por la extraña escena que estaban llevando a cabo. –Digan la verdad o hay tabla…- Mocte se paro y empujo un poco al país hacia la cocina donde estaba Micifuz tomando una siesta como si no existiera nadie en el mundo. Los otros cuatro también apuntaron con su cabeza al pobre gato. Seadland estaba muy divertido con la escena de los perros y su nuevo nii-san, Peña no podía salir de su shock, ¿Cómo es posible que unos perros te culpen de algo que realmente no hiciste? Y para peor, culpar al gato.

El gato volteo a ver la cara de México y se irguió y empezaron los "gritos" por así decirlo, ya que el gato maullaba y los perros ladraban como si estuvieran diciendo culpables y México, con la poca paciencia que tenia saco una tabla de dudosa procedencia haciendo que los 4 animales se callaran y salieran como si los persiguiera el chamuco o un perro en el caso de micifuz. –¡Jajajaja! Meco-nissan ¡Siempre tan genial!...-

-Esos animales, creen que ya llevan mucho tiempo viviendo como para meterse a la casa a hacer su desmauzer, na ni madres dormirán de nuevo sin cenar…- El mexicano guardo la tabla en su pantalón y volteo a ver al pequeño Peter y le acaricio la cabeza. -¡Ok! Mi pequeño hermanito escoge que cenaremos…-

-¡Quiero pizza, desuyo!...- Las naciones miraron al copetón y este que estaba ya recuperado de un shock estaba viéndose las uñas sintió las miradas y volteo.

-¿Qué?...-

-Pida pizza que eso es lo que Peter quiere y es lo que cenaremos, nana no esta asi que tendremos que conformarnos…- El copetón dio un suspiro cansado y acepto, le hablo a la domino´s pizza y le trajeron unas dos familiares de peperoni, queso en la orilla y extra queso ¡Mucho queso!.

Estaban sentados comiendo amenamente viendo el final de "Por ella Soy Eva" el cual era una desgracia para el latino que no perdía detalle, y como si el pequeño Peter ya supiera cuando hablar, pasaron los comerciales y le pedía algo al mexicano que este se lo entregaba con una sonrisa. Cuando por fin se acabo la dichosa novela se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaba un pedazo de pizza, los tres presentes se miraron retadoramente, al punto de ya hacer una guerra por el pedazo la puerta se abrió de trancazo con un gringo escandaloso. -¡ALEXANDER I´M HERE! ¡AND I´M HUNGRY! WOO! PIZZA!...- Y el ganador de este encuentro fue el colado de Alfred que después de unos insultos dichos por el latino y reproches de Peter, terminaron por estar frente a la consola de nuevo, Peter los estaba haciendo pedazos, ya que estaban en línea con Kiku y Peter estaba del lado del asiático, para desgracia de los americanos. Alfred termino por irse a las 2 de la mañana por que su jefe le llamo regañándole que no dejara de hacer su trabajo para irse a jugar.

Con Peter ya dormido el mexicano fue a la sala a por un vaso de tequila, vio al copetón en la mesa del comedor con su laptop escribiendo rápidamente unas cosas, las cuales al acercarse vio con letras muy grandes y vistosas decía: "Nueva reforma Laboral" y antes de que el copetón pudiera guardar su trabajo el latino vacio su vaso en la computadora de este, el cual enojado volteo a ver al país. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Sabes lo que me a costado al menos terminar mi trabajo?-

-Huy si, debió llevarte mucho tiempo y yo soy la reina del sur, ¿¡A quien tratas de engañar!? Porque a mí no…- El copetón se paro mirándole desafiante al país, pensó que podría llevarla bien con él, pero parece que no estaba cooperando en nada. Aun con el otro pequeño país dormido pico un botón rojo que tenía en su reloj, en eso entró unos tipos a la casa como si fuera la suya propia. -¿Qué es esto?...-

-La forma en la que dejaras que aplique esto, y para eso necesito tu firma…-

-Asi…-

-Si…-

-Aaasiii…-

-Me estoy cansando de este juego…-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo… Mocte ¡ATACA!...- Y el gran perro en menos de 5 minutos dejo inconscientes a los 3 intrusos, si claro peña está incluido. Bueno todo esto fue producto de la imaginación de Peña ya que estaba más que jetón en su laptop, y con tremendo susto se levanto rápidamente mirando a todos lados sintiendo su cabeza mojada, vio que Alejandro aventó el vaso en el piso y siguió con su camino.

Bueno y todos se preguntan: ¿Cómo mierdas es que aprobaron la nueva reforma laboral? Pues claro está que drogaron a México con tomates, ya ven lo del estudio de Alemania que las personas que comen muchos tomates se vuelven Italia… por así decirlo. Cuando el moreno llego a su habitación, se tiro en el colchón y empezó a reírse en la almohada, Peña no terminaría de acabársela el día siguiente. No se preguntaron también porque no le hizo mucho el día de hoy a Peña, bueno aparte de que andaba de niñera, fue lo siguiente. Mientras el copetón estaba dejando a su familia Peter y el empezaron la operación "Aplastado permanente" Estuvieron medio día poniendo todas las trampas al peña y la niña Peña. Y bueno tuvo que regañar a sus perros falsamente para que no le descubrieran nada ya que ellos estaban haciendo batido de fresa para que le cayera en la cabeza a Peña. Pero hasta aquí dejaremos esto y en la próxima historia daremos a conocer todo.

**En los próximos capítulos.**

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA! MI CABELLO!...-**

**-Creo que Iggy se paso…-**

**Fin. :B**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D enserio me tarde lo se no me peguen hoy que es 8 de Sep… no se xD bueno los demás fics ya casi los acabo :D espero reviews o algún comentario que son Free**

**Matta nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenoo parte dos UP! Capitulo… 5? xD bueno enfin espero que les este gustando xD que no soy muy buena para la comedia pero algo es algo :B bien espero que les guste la broma de peter y Ale :B.**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial **

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de su autor Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition.**

**Capitulo 5: **Aplastado permanente ¡Actívate! – No me importa lo que digas yo siempre me opondré.

_**Si hay oposición habrá revolución- **_**La pared que vi cuando pasaba mi camión.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, un copete dormía plácidamente hasta que se levanto de golpe, agarro su reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, abrió la cortina y estaba demasiado soleado como para ser tan temprano, checo en su celular eran las 3 de la tarde, se baño lo más rápido que pudo, pero empezó a oler el empalagoso sabor fresa del shampoo, pensó que nana había comprado uno así pero luego le entro en la boca y comprobó que… era ese licuado de fresa que los perros de Ale habían estado comiendo el día anterior, se trato de quitar como pudo el licuado, sin embargo el olor de fresa seguía impregnado en su cabello, trato de cubrirlo con perfume pero ni con un litro pudo, se peino como pudo, su bote de gel también tenía ese mentado licuado de fresa, solo se arreglo el cabello un poco que podía hacer, bajo las escaleras rápidamente abrió la puerta de la cocina para ver si había alguien, nada.

Camino hacia el refrigerador o frigorífico y vio que solo había licuado de fresa ¡¿Por qué mierda había tanto licuado?! Busco por la alacena y solo había fresas ¿Por qué la cocina se puso en su contra exactamente ese día?, suspiro resignado miro que había una nota bajo un cuchillo. Decía:

_Me fui a la protesta, nos vemos en la noche_

_Con amor tu más preciado y primer persona en odiarte: Alejandro :D_

Abrió los ojos, ese niño en lugar de ir a trabajar se fue a una protesta, fue directamente a buscar potra vez su celular marco un número rápido espero un poco hasta que contestaron. -¿Dónde estas?...-

"_¡Pos´ le deje una nota!" _

-Quiero que te regreses para los pinos ¡Ahora!...-

"_Chinga, chinga, mira, mira ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?"_

-Soy tu puto jefe, así que hazme caso maldita sea…-

"_No pos´ lo de puto si se lo creo pero mi jefe no, sorry" _Colgó.

El copetón rápidamente llamo a otro número que este fue contestado rápidamente –Quiero que traigan al mocoso a los pinos… Está en la marcha, hagan lo que hagan… no lo enfurezcan, hagan creer que son los narcos ¡No se! Pero tráiganlo…- Colgó. Suspiro salió de la casa rápidamente y silenciosamente ya que los perros estaban desatados y dormidos, encendió el carro y arranco haciendo sonar un rechinido demasiado fuerte para que los perros se despertaran furiosos y empezaran a ladrar.

Llego al palacio de gobierno, se bajo hecho madre como dicen por ahí, ignorando a las secretarias entro a su despacho y se desplomo vio lo que tenía en su agenda: Viajes, Francia… USA… se estaba cansando de ir a solo hablar como presidente, pero si quería el poder debía soportar al mocoso y a sí mismo. Encendió su computadora para checar sus correos, vio que Calderón le envió algo y también el primer ministro de Inglaterra, tendrá que llevarse a la fuerza al mexicano ya que debían ir los dos. Entro a Facebook Intern. Creado por el mismo de Facebook original pero solo para las naciones y presidentes, miro publicaciones de muro y vio las fotos que estaba subiendo Alejandro desde su celular, se irrito un poco, miro como tenia puesta su camisa #Yosoy132, y traía pancartas en contra suya con una sonrisa feliz, miro a todos los jóvenes de la UNAM, y demás escuelas, vio los comentarios de las naciones.

_Elizabetha hebevary: __**Como me gustaría estar ahí para apoyarte, por cierto no olvides que debes venir a mi casa por cosas comerciales.**_

_Gilbert Awesome Bieltschmidt: __**Eh, ¿Cuándo vienes a mi casa para irnos de juerga? :D**_

_Antonio España: __**Mi chaval siempre haciendo de todo ¡Esfuérzate pequeño! :3**_

_Lovino Vargas (I.s): __**Ya sabía que el bastardo que tienes como jefe era un idiota, te lo venimos diciendo desde hace meses, no sé cómo pudiste dejar que ganara, idiota .I.**_

_Ludwig Bieltschmidt: __**Espero que consigas lo que quieres, suerte **_

_Feliciano Vargas: ¡__**GAMBARO!**_

Y miro hacia los "likes" tenían los exactamente 210 likes solo por las fotos, ¿Hasta ellos lo odiaban? Un aura depresiva cayo de golpe en su cuerpo, no reacciono hasta que escucho unos gritos.

-¡A que la chingada! ¡SUELTENME! ¡PUTA MADRE!...- El moreno venia tomado por los brazos por dos hombre trajeados y parecían lastimados mientras que el mexicano tenía el cabello revuelto. -¡¿Qué significa esto?! Disparar al aire haciendo que todos corrieran pensando que era un tiroteo, ¿Qué tratas de hacer Idiota?...- En la cara del moreno se veía que estaba bien pinche encabronado. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo puso su mirada seria, el moreno lo miro mal sacándole la lengua y mostrando su dedo del medio.

-¿Podrías al amenos tratar de actuar bien enfrente de las demás personas?...-

-¿Y ser un hipócrita como usted? Ni madres, primero me muestro a la gente como nación…-

-¿A qué te refieres?...- El moreno suspiro, ¿Acaso tenía que explicarle lo más obvio?, diciéndole a los gorilones que se desaparecieran se sentó frente al copetón con una mirada seria y como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras abrió la boca.

-Nosotras las naciones tenemos un tipo de… tratado en donde dice estrictamente que nuestra existencia no debe ser conocida por los humanos, solo a los indicados como eran los reyes, virreyes, emperadores, jefes y presidentes… antes todos nos conocían, pero era demasiado para nosotros ya que teníamos que actuar como un ciudadano perfecto, no tener prejuicios y cosas así, si hace años hubiéramos hecho la estupidez que íbamos a hacer mis hermanos y yo ahora nos estarían juzgando demasiado, ya que ah habido relaciones… intimas ¿Si me explico?- El copetón asintió –Como por ejemplo, España se tuvo que casar con Austria un tiempo, después de la separación del imperio Austro-húngaro… Sacro imperio romano pensó que Italia era una niña y se enamoro de él… cosas así por el estilo que antes estaba más que prohibido por la iglesia, pero a nosotros no nos afecta la iglesia, somos como dioses en este mundo el cual nuestra adoración ha pasado a diminutiva…- El copetón escuchaba todo atentamente. –Eso quiere decir que nosotros estamos prohibido decir quiénes somos, es por eso de lo del facebook hecho solo para nosotros y los jefes… tenemos perfiles en el face normal pero nos da flojera entrar… aparte de que se crearía una gran controversia y los estúpidos paparazzi estuvieran detrás de nosotros a cada pinche momento…-

-Ah…-

-No entendió nada verdad…-

-No…- El moreno suspiro.

"_**Hey! Hey! Papa dame tequila! **__**Hey, jefa, Hey! Jefa, me podrias cocinar las enchiladas de la otra vez que no eh olvidado de su rico sabor! Dibuja un circula es la tierra (Iñor´) dibuja un circulo es la tierra soy MEXICO!" **_**Marukaite Chikyuu Fail versión de México xD.**

Alejandro y copete ya estaban en el aeropuerto de Francia, este con unos movimientos balanceados asalto literalmente al mexicano besándolo por la mejilla haciendo que ambos cayeran y unas chicas tomaran fotos con unos gritillos. -¡SUELTAME JODER!...- Pero el rubio solo frotaba su mejilla contra la del moreno. –PUTA MADRE…- Le dio un golpe en los huevos a Francis y este se quedo tirado retorciéndose de dolor, el jefe de Francia solo tenía una gotita en su cien, se preguntaba porque su protegido era así de impulsivo con todos. Después de un saludo, el cual Alejandro esta vez no tuvo que ser traductor del copetón ya que el francés sabía hablar un muy buen castellano.

Llegaron a la oficina del presidente francés mientras que los jefes de las naciones platicaban, los otros dos estaban ¿Conversando?. En su idioma claro. –Sabes… parece que a tu jefe le pone nervioso hablar con otros jefes…-

-Ya se… pero eso le pasa por pendejo…- El rubio dio una pequeña risa antes de querer meter mano en el pantalón que traía el mexicano pero este estaba viendo su _tuirer _que se dio cuenta hasta que estaba acostado en el sillón a punto de ser sometido por el rubio, lo bueno es que era muy rápido y le mando a mandar a buscar a Prusia para irse a tomar. Este se levanto haciendo caso ¿Qué raro no?. El rubio tomo rápidamente el teléfono y apenas iba a marcar los números cuando un cojín hizo que el celular cayera al piso destrozado haciendo que Francis se pusiera todo dramático. Alejandro miro al responsable y era el jefe de Fran, que con una sonrisa un poco irritada le dijo algo en francés y este lloro más dramáticamente. Mientras el copetón estaba sudando en frio, parece que no es el único que se lleva de la chingada con la nación.

-Como iba diciendo, es bueno que quiera entablar amistad con los demás jefes ¿le digo un secreto?...- El copetón asintió. –Nunca deje que el Bad Friend trio se junte con el pequeño Mexique…- Dijo dando una sonrisa divertida, mientras que el moreno daba un puchero y el francés aun dramático lloraba por su nuevo Iphone 5 que le había regalado Alfred por una caja de vino.

"**Oppa Gangman Style, eeeeeeeeeh pinche peñaaa! Op o pop, Oppa Gangman style." Su servidora tratando de hacer algo inútil a una canción pegajosa :D.**

Después del melodrama del francés, los dos mexicanos se dirigieron hacia la casa de iggy el cual… estaba un poco enfadado y con un curita en la cara. Eso se definía como… los gemelos, peter y Scottland. Y ahora el mexicano siendo traductor del Don copetes después de que empezaran a comer, le pregunto a Iggy. -¿Fueron tus hermanos?...-

-Hey bunny, si no nos traes las cosas que te pedimos habrá tabla…- Mientras que el primer ministro de Iggy se fuera a mostrarle un poco el lugar al copetón hablo en un perfecto español.

-Le daré un consejo señor Peña, cuando estemos en las juntas mundiales usted debe desarrollar lo que se llama sexto sentido…-

-¿Eh?...- El pelinegro le miro confundido.

-Sí, debes sentir cuando tu país trama algo, si esta triste o alegre, hasta enojado, si no lo desarrollas en menos de un mes, serás un completo inútil como presidente, la reina Isabel es como la madre de Arthur y siempre que se pone triste lo trata de consolar… más bien los jefes son como las madres de los países, no quiero decir nombres, pero hay quienes los consienten demasiado CofUSACof cof, brr Creo que me enfermare…- El Peña entendió a lo que se refería, no podía consentir a ese demonio Azteca que jamás se dejaría ya que tienen demasiados problemas internos y si eso pasaba y había un problema lo culparía a él hasta del calentamiento global… Maldita sea su mala suerte.

Cuando los dos hombres regresaron al lugar donde dejaron a las naciones las cuales fue muy mala idea, vieron al escocés jugando venciditas con el mexicano y por lo que vieron ya habían roto una mesa. Los dos hombre solo suspiraron, el rubio por que ya estaba acostumbrado y el pelinegro porque sería muy difícil acostumbrarse a los arranques de fuerza del moreno.

La gira por Europa del copetón aun no acababa, era octubre, otoño un estadounidense preparaba su ya muy famosa fiesta de halloween. Pero ese día había terminado con los preparativos asi que aburrido fue a la casa del moreno. Abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado Alejandro en caso de problemas, bueno… más bien que hizo que se la diera ya que le daba flojera tener que tocar hasta que le abrieran. Los perros fueron con Alfred tumbándolo, mientras lo lamian y jugaban con su pantalón mordiéndolo la nana de Alejandro salió y vio que el rubio estaba siendo mordedera de los canes. La mujer hizo sonar una campanita y los perros se alejaron de rubio para su cena de chuletas. –Alfred, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...-

-Vine a ver a Alex, pero los perros empezaron a ladrar que querían jugar…- Se acerco al perro más grande y le acaricio la cabeza mientras aspiraba su comida, mendigos perros tragones. Y cuando se ponen así de juguetones quiere decir que Alex no está…-

-Está en Europa, viaje de cosas políticas tu sabes…-

-Oh bueno, cuando regresen dígale a Alex que lo espero en mi casa el 31, dicho esto el rubio salió, pero los perros se lo impidieron de nuevo tumbándolo en la acera lamiéndolo diciendo como que querían comérselo o que querían jugar… la primera es más creíble la verdad.

"**Ay si, Ay sí, no sé leer y quiero ser presidente" Una camisa del tianguis.**

Después de pagarle al dueño del lugar los destrozos que hicieron las 6 naciones, llego Gales que con solo ver la cara de reproche del primer ministro se regreso de donde había venido, seguramente estaba de mal humor por culpa de los idiotas de sus hermanos y el latino así que mejor se iba o eso pensaba. -¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?...- El pelirrojo maldijo por un segundo antes de que volteara y se encontrara con la cara enojada del primer ministro y la mirada burlona de los gemelos y el pelirrojo mayor, mientras que Inglaterra tenía un aura totalmente deprimida y el latino solo estaba aventando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra al escocés ya que le había ganado en las vencidas.

Mientras tanto el resto de la familia Peña que había ido a Europa a viajar ya estaba en su casa después de 10 horas de viaje, Pauglina Peggna estaba dispuesta a entrar en la bañera que preparo, extrañamente olía a fresa, ignorando eso se metió a la tina y sintió en lugar de algo ligero, sintió un liquido viscoso en la bañera, miro con asco el liquido… era ese mentado licuado de fresa que estaba regado en el jardín y la cocina. -¡¿QUE PINCHE ASCO?! ¡MAMA!...-

Después de que la gaviota entrara corriendo haber que pasaba, le dijo que mejor se metiera en la ducha, que ya rendirían cuentas con el responsable, tomando en cuenta que fueron los perros no lo creo y menos con la fiera de dueño que tienen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaap 6 :D ¿Qué paso fanfiction? Primero en los dos primeros capis tengo 23 reviews, luego tengo 16 luego 4 y el ultimo obtuve 2 TT-TT me deprimi, pero se que algunas veces da flojera dar review xD, aun así, espero que les guste el especial de Halloween y Día de Muertos **

**Enrique Peña Nieto y La gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es del Autor Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Advertencias: Un poco de yaoi XD no me pude contener.**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition. **

**Capitulo 6: **¿Sabes bailar? Oppa Gangman Style

-No pos´ si te digo carnal… no… o que la… ¡Chingado escúchame!... ok, está bien, pero la próxima vez que sea la marcha ni creas que te llevare en mi Ferrari… mira, mira, naa chinga tu madre wey…- El moreno se encontraba en su oficina (por obligación) atendiendo llamadas (de sus compadres) importantes sobre las marchas que se estaban llevando a cabo, desde que había llegado de Europa fue castigado por su nana, Doña lupe si que era una señora con carácter que hasta trabajar mando al condenado. Gritándole textualmente "_Si no vas a trabajar y te quedas aquí de huevon ya no te hare mas de comer escuincle" _ y helo aquí trabajando duro por sus chilaquiles. Y como no había ido en casi más de un mes el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, ya sabía lo que sintió Alemania en la segunda guerra con Italia llamándole a cada pinche segundo. –Bueno…-

"_Nahahaaha! ¡Al fin te encuentro!"_

-Hay no el no, ¿Qué chingados quieres? Tengo un chingo de trabajo y no estoy para soportarte ¿oiste?...-

"_eeeh, Well… Me preguntaba… etto, como será el primer Halloween de tu jefe, quería saber si… ¿Quieres hacerle una broma a la hija?" _El moreno abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que el rubio, le ayudara en algo como eso _"¿Alex?" _Dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hay, pero con mucho gusto iré a tu fiesta mi querido gringo, pero si tu prometes venir el dos de Noviembre al día de muertos… ¿Qué dices?...- El rubio tembló, no es que lo haya visto, no si no que se escucho como trago duro y empezó a hiperventilar.

"_S…sure… why not? ….. Bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡Ve disfrazado! Bye"_

Después de un segundo se escucho como había colgado estrepitosamente el rubio, haciendo que nuestro querido Meco empezara a reírse a carcajadas, puso el teléfono en su lugar, se estaba aburriendo así que decidió entrar a Facebook. Vio que ya tenía la notificación de la invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de Alffy, miro las demás notificaciones como lo de las fotos de la marcha y las noticias "x´s" de los demás, Polonia se compro otro poni, España cambio su situación sentimental a casado con Romano, Romano cambio su situación sentimental a soltero. Nada interesante, empezó a ver imágenes de las fotos que tenían entre todas encontró las de october fest de Alemania, vio como Feliciano estaba tratando de que Alemania no golpeara a otro hombre, le dio clic y apareció Prusia besuqueándose con una de las chicas y Hungría a punto de golpearlo con un sartén. Después de reírse un rato con el álbum de fotos de Gilbert busco si alguien estaba conectado y solo estaba Chile y Argentina, por lo que parece deben estar haciendo la hueva.

Se levanto estirándose un poco y se dirigió a la oficina del copetón, toco un par de veces y luego pateo la puerta haciendo que el copete se despertara de su sueño de "belleza" faltaban dos días para Halloween, pero para darle el susto de su vida al copetes tenía que saber su peor miedo, así que se sentó con una sonrisa "amable" en frente de su "querido" jefecito. Este que al levantar la mirada vio la sonrisa del país solo se la devolvió un tanto nerviosa. -¿Qué pasa Alejandro?...-

-¿Eh?... le iba a decir que si nos comíamos unos tacos… tengo hambre…- El copetón sonrió y asintió parándose, pero fue detenido por la mano del moreno. –Primero, acabe con su trabajo y yo pago…- Al copetes se le iluminaron los ojos por solo una simple frase, así que como llego el moreno se fue dejando a Peña en su trabajo que puede hacer si se lo propone.

Llego a su oficina cerrando la puerta con llave y empezó a buscar a Prusia, España y a Francia en Facebook conectados, cuando los encontró le empezó a hablar sobre lo que tenía planeado con Alfred y estos aceptaron gustosos, después de una larga charla sobre lo que paso en October Fest en Alemania, el copetón le fue a avisar que había terminado el trabajo y ya quería comer (que exigente me salió xD) Salieron en auto, el de temo que no quería que lo vieran con peña ya que su Audi tenía vidrios oscuros. Entraron a un bar privado de solo ricachones, el moreno estaba saludando a todo mundo, mientras que esas personas veían a Peña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hey, Alejandro…- El moreno dio una amplia sonrisa saludando con la mano al tabernero. -¿Dónde está tu lindo rubio de la vez pasada?...- El moreno quito su radiante sonrisa.

-¡AH! ¡Ya le dije que él y yo no somos nada!...-

-Eso no es lo que nos dijo la vez pasada, pobre Alfredo, y el que se ve a leguas que te quiere mucho…- El moreno iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un copete.(?)

-Señor, no creo que Alejandro sea de ese mundo, a lo que a mí me concierne el es lo suficientemente macho como para andar en un mundo de color de rosa…- El moreno miro un poco pensativo al Peña, luego una idea se le vino a la mente.

-¿Usted es homofóbico?...- El copetón no dijo nada, solo miro un poco inseguro al país. –Tranquilo, que no le hare nada, solo responda…- El pelinegro dio un suspiro y asintió, el moreno quedo con su misma cara seria solo que para sus adentros ya tenía un plan muy estructurado.

-Bueno… supongo que… no le digo nada mejor…-

**Pregunta :D (**respondan en reviews**) ¿Cómo sería el triangulo imposible (RUSSMEXUSA) con Peña nieto ahora? :D la respuesta mejor se ganara un chocolate :B.**

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN…- EL gringo que estaba disfrazado de capitán América, se encontraba parado en medio de la sala de la casa blanca con todos los países invitados, y a otros por cortesía.

-Oye Alfred…- El moreno que estaba vestido de la catrina… si traía un vestido. El rubio miro un poco extraño al mexicano. –Descubrí cual es su peor miedo…- El gringo sonrió, tomo de la muñeca al moreno para llevarlo a su oficina para empezar el plan, después de terminarlo, le mandaron un mensaje al bad friend trio sobre la situación y ellos sonrieron viendo a su objetivo que estaba solamente trajeado.

El bad trio se acerco a don copetes con intenciones obviamente malas (muajajaja) el primero en hablar fue España. –Oiga señor Enrique, ¿Sabe donde esta mi querido Alejandrito? Lo ando buscando y no lo encuentro…- El Copete negó con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a las demás naciones.

-Joder Antonio si hace rato lo vi muy pegado al pequeño Alffy, si fuera por mi yo diría que tienen algo más que "tratados"…- Francia hizo un movimiento con sus manos enfatizando tratados, mientras que el copetes se le iban los colores.

-Kesesesesese, tienes razón Francis, desde hace unos meses que esos dos están más que juntitos en las juntas, no me sorprendería si de un momento a otro les veo tomados de la mano…- El copete iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por España.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero si mi Alejandrito es muy macho! No creo que le guste Alfred, aunque realmente cuando era niño no se quejaba cuando le ponía vestidos, hasta le modelaba a Belgica…- El copete trato de meterse pero.

-¿Hablaban de mi?...- La belga que venía vestida de una chica moe (o algo así) se acerco porque quería hablar con Antonio, raramente estaban hablando en español, después de unos pequeños gestos la belga hablo también en español.

-Eh, claro les decía a estos dos cuando el pequeño Ale se ponía vestidos y te modelaba…- El castaño le giño el ojo a la rubia y esta comprendió rápidamente, _"Con que ya está el plan" _.

-Kyaaaa, si, recuerdo que una vez modelo cuando llego el pequeño Alffy a una visita y le dijo que se veía muy bonita vestida así, pero luego el pequeño Ale se sonrojo y corrió enojado porque le dijo "bonita" y no "bonito" el pequeño Alffy se había confundido aah… que días aquellos…- El copetón estaba que se desmayaba. No su protegido no podía ser… ¿o Si? Se sacudió mentalmente, obviamente el moreno no podría serlo, ya que él era la representación casi de toda la población, como hombres y muj…. ¿Y si realmente le tiraba para el otro lado? Esa y otras miles de preguntas estaban rondando en el cerebro del copetón, y su pobre y única neurona estaba a punto de explotar de tanto pensar.

Después de un rato se empezaron a unir todos, luego Francia empezó a hablar cuando quiso conquistarlo, cosa que dejo más que traumado a un copete, casi tanto así que hasta creo se fue a una esquina en posición fetal, después de un rato le llego un mensaje a España y le dijo al copetes que temo le hablaba y que estaba en la oficina de Alfred, este pregunto dónde se encontraba y después de las indicaciones demasiado especificas, si no se pierde, se fue sudando en frio. Cuando ya no estaba en la sala el primero en reír fue Prusia seguido de todos los latinos.

Subió las escaleras viendo la puerta escucho unos pequeños susurros. Acerco su oreja al marco de la puerta para escuchar mejor. –Esp… chingado… Alfred perat…- El copete se quedo en blanco cuando escucho un pequeño quejido proveniente de la habitación. Ya temblaba, no era posible que su protegido realmente fuera… se escucho algo que se cayó y entro viendo la escena que lo dejaría traumado de por vida.

Alejandro estaba tirado en el suelo con Alfred arriba.

Un florero estaba roto.

El vestido solo hacía que eso fuera más bizarro.

El copetón estaba en estado vegetal con solo ver la escena.

El vestido estaba extrañamente levantado a la entrepierna mostrando el short que traía México.

Don copetes estaba lanzando espuma por su boca… literalmente.

Eso no estaba planeado para la broma pero de igual forma sirvió, lo malo es que ahora México tendrá que lidiar con las miradas de Peña durante todo el sexenio… o al menos hasta que se le olvide. –Qu… ¡¿QUE HACE AQUÍ?!...- El moreno empujo al rubio un poco para poder bajarse el vestido. Bueno al menos un poco, tenía que actuar para la ocasión, esperaba que las clases en la escuela de televisca le dieran resultado. Fingió un sonrojo, como el solo sabe hacer.

-¿¡Como que qué voy a hacer aquí!? ¡Tu me llamaste!...- El moreno empezó a negar lo dicho. -¡Pero si fue la representación de España, Francia y am… ¿Prusia? Los que me dijeron eso!...- Fingió tener una mirada de terror, luego mirar un poco sonrojado al rubio. Se levanto con ayuda de Alfred para luego decirle que se retirada, sin que el copete viera el americano le dio una señal de victoria y se retiro.

-Bueno… creo que no lo puedo ocultar mas…- Puso una mano en su pecho y con una cara tan méndigamente uke le dijo. O más bien grito. -¡Amo a Alfred! ¿Eso es tan malo?...- y antes de que pudiera decir más el copetes cayo inconsciente. -¿Lo grabaron?...-

-¡Kesesesesesese! ¡Claro! Esto será genial para mi blog…- El albino, el castaño y el rubio de un closet con una cámara y celulares.

-¡Esto será la comidilla de internet!...- Entro de nuevo el americano con una hamburguesa. -¡Vamos! Tenemos que ponerlo en mi cuenta falsa de facebook…- Y todos dejaron al copete ahí tirándote mientras iban a la computadora de Alffy.

**Op Op OPPA GANGMAN STYLE… ****Noticias de última hora: el copetes gano las elecciones de USA con el 52% de los votos.**

Después de unas horas de estar inconsciente el copetón despertó sudando en frio, miro a todos los lados y encontró a su esposa dormida, salió de la cama sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina, necesitaba una aspirina le dolía un chingo la maceta, así que camino y encendió las luces. Vio que la puerta principal estaba abierta se asomo por el marco de la puerta viendo como el moreno estaba dormido usando de almohada al perro más grande y todos alrededor suyo, micifuz estaba en su cuello, traía un pequeño cachorro en su pecho, pareciera que lo estuviera cuidando del frio de esa noche. –Mamá… joder tengo hambre…- El peli-negro se escondió un poco más, aunque los perros sabían que estaba ahí no hicieron nada para no alterar a su dueño. –Veamos…- Se sentó un poco tirando al gato y este ni se inmuto y se quedo como bufanda mientras que el moreno acercaba al cachorro más a su cuerpo. –Ya tengo 5 perros y un gato… eres muy pequeño y no te puedo dejar, morirías… Hoy es primero de noviembre… no te dejare morir, estarás conmigo hasta el final de mis días como tus ahora hermanos… ¿De acuerdo? Oliver… Me gusta, te queda perfecto pequeño… solo esperare a que crezcas para saber que raza es…- El husky se acerco al pequeño cachorro y le lamio haciendo que se removiera un poco, los demás perros hicieron lo mismo como bienvenida, el gato solo lo olfateo y le ronroneo un poco. -¡Ves! Ya eres parte de mi familia… pero necesitas muchos cuidados así que te tendré que llevar cargado por un tiempo y cuidarte como si fueras un bebé… bueno prácticamente lo eres… ¿¡Donde conseguiré comida a esta hora!?...- Volteo a ver al gato. –Le daré algo de tu leche por el momento no jodas…- El gato solo se restregó en la cara del moreno de señal de afirmación.

Esa noche después de ir al altar de muertos personalizado que él había hecho a sus padres los perros lo esperaban afuera de la puerta, los miro y fue corriendo detrás de ellos, en la calle estaba micifuz lamiendo algo protegiéndolo de la fría noche con su pelaje, Alejandro se dio cuenta y tomo al pequeño en brazos y se quedo en la puerta tratando de hacer que los perros y su cuerpo hicieran entrar en calor al pequeño perrito que pareciera era un recién nacido abandonado.

Regresando a hace rato, entro con toda la manada y se dirigió a su habitación pasando del copetes, no quería asustar al nuevo miembro de la familia con su humor así que se encerró en el altar de muertos, sabía que el cachorro no sobreviviría esa noche, tenía que apurarse para poder hablar con su amiga la catrina y no se llevara al pequeño. La flaca salió detrás de la estructura con su traje de colores y un cigarro en mano acercándose al moreno, mientras que los perros agachaban la cabeza en modo de respeto. El copetón se metió, de nuevo, al ala de la casa de Alejandro y vio a la flaca casi se hacía pipi si no es que vio como el moreno le beso la huesuda mano de la calaca. –Por favor… quiero salvarlo…-

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo pequeño Ale… el cachorro tendrá el mismo manto que te envuelve a ti…- El moreno casi llora de la felicidad, con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño abrazo efusivamente a la catrina con cariño. Diciendo en un susurro un pequeño "Gracias".

El moreno salió corriendo del cuarto lleno de incienso y llego a su habitación tomando una pequeña cobija para envolver al pequeño cachorro cargándolo como un bebé, el copetón entro silenciosamente a la habitación siendo ignorado olímpicamente por los presentes, léase perros, nación y gato. Se sentó a un lado de la nación la cual estaba acariciando la pequeña cabeza del cachorro. –Es lindo…- El moreno lo volvió a ignorar. –No creas que estoy enojado o incomodo contigo, eres mi protegido y tengo que cuidarte por 6 años… o algo así, aunque… bueno tires para el otro lado…- El moreno levanto una ceja, quería reírse pero despertaría al cachorro.

-¿Es o se hace?...-

-Y bueno, no me queda de otra que aceptar tu relación con el representante de Estados Unidos así que… supongo que eso beneficiaria las relaciones comerciales y políticas por qué… bueno ustedes estarían mucho tiempo a solas en tu habitación… eso se me hacía muy raro, aunque bueno… jamás se me vino a la mente que fuera _eso_ pero que le hago aun así te acepto como eres…- El pelinegro dio un suspiro complaciente, lo había hecho bien ahora en adelante se llevaran mejor.

-Es… mire, ahora no le diré nada porque es primero y tengo mucho que hacer hoy en la tarde así que lárguese de aquí antes de que se arrepienta…- El copete se quedo un momento más. –Lo violare si se queda dormido…- Y se paro y se fue.

En la tarde estuvo de nuevo vestido de la catrina pero ahora con un traje de los que le regalaron los italianos, estaba en su jardín poniendo todo para la despedida. Alfred como todos los años (queriéndose hacer el héroe) fue a "ayudar" a acomodar el altar con Ale, el copete veía desde lejos a su protegido como estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, mientras cargaba al cachorro, pero cuando vio a Alfred se puso tenso y pensó en algo brillantemente estupido. –Estados Unidos…- El rubio volteo.

-¡Hello Mr. Peña! ¿Pasa algo?...- El copete negó.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco…- Ale que estaba no muy alejado de ahí vio lo que estaba ocurriendo y el nerviosismo de Alfred le decía que no era bueno. –Así que, por favor cuando estén solos puedes aprovechar que están así para hacer sus… "cositas" tu sabes, eso… y bueno sé que lo harán a como los encontré ayer debe decir que tienen noches muy movidas así que…-

-Alfred mueve tu gordo trasero y ayuda a acomodar esa estructura…-

-Ok!...-

-Idi…. Copetes, ve hacer algo útil por primera vez en tu vida que aquí solo estorbas…- El copete solo obedeció sin chistar su cometido ya estaba hecho solo era hora de esperar. –Alfred…-

-Aun cree la broma…- El moreno suspiro cansado mirando al pequeño cachorro que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Es mejor desmentirlo mañana, ahora quiero que me ayudes en esto, Oliver necesita estar cuidado las 24 horas y no puedo dejarlo solo así que yo solo te dire como se acomoda y lo haces… ¿De acuerdo?...-

-Ok, me debes un favor…-

-Si, si lo que digas…-

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Tuve problemas y contando que hoy es 8 xD bueno se supone que debi subirlo el 31… pero no pude estoy en exámenes y reprobare física D: junto con mate 2 xD así que estare matándome para poder pasar física al menos :B**

**Proximamente en Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition.**

**-¿¡Que mierda es eso!?...-**

**-Un… un UN SAN BERNARDO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OLIVER CRECISTE A LO CLIFORT xD….- **

**Clifort el gran perro rojo… yo deje de ver discovery kids desde hace un año no me jusguen xD me encanta pocoyo :B**

**Gracias por leer y please, dejen review TT-TT que me desanimo si no tengo mas de 4 y mas en este fic que empezó con muchos reviews TT-TT bueno sin mas**

**Matta ne :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a**

**Me pregunto porque siempre empiezo un nuevo capi así… bueno.**

**Especial de navidad en las aventurasdepeñanieto! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Enrique Peña Nieto y La gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial. (A partir de este pasado primero de diciembre lo son oficialmente -_-)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es del Autor Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **Un cuento de copete navideño, ¿Enrique "Scruch" Peña Nieto?.

Ahh… La navidad, tiempos de paz y alegría, los niños portándose bien de último momento para que Santa les traiga regalos cofcofilusoscofcof, los matachines haciendo sus caravanas hasta la basílica para bailarle a la virgen de Guadalupe, los padres viendo sus deudas que pagar para el otro año ya que piensan que se va a acabar el mundo, patrocinado por la trollsience. Los pájaros migran, al igual que los mexicanos en la frontera, los 500 pesos de soriana ya gastados en el buen fin… sin duda una hermosa fecha.

Un copete se encontraba en su oficina junto con Calderón y cierto puto de seguridad nacional y finalmente un drogado Alejandro, que extrañamente tenía un rulo en su cabello a lo Italia. Esa mañana se había despertado con un genio de mil demonios, cuando le dio de comer al perrito se dispuso a comer el, lo que no se acordaba que cuando hay tomate a fraude, o algo así, no es que el tomate hiciera daño, pero… después de cierta segunda algo mundial que doitsu descubrió cierto factor idiotizante que produce cierto fruto rojo… lo probaron poco después con meco y… por eso estamos como estamos. Así está la cosa.

-Bien Alejandro, solo necesitamos tu firma para que oficialmente Peña Nieto sea tu jefe…- El moreno volteo a ver al pelonchas de Calderón y con una boba sonrisa asintió, se levanto del sillón donde estaba con el cachorro en brazos tomando el bolígrafo que le pasaban.

-Estoo… ¿Dónde y cómo firmo?...- La voz de Meco se escuchaba cantarina y suave sin ningún toque de malicia.-Oh cierto… Esta mañana Alffy me hablo diciéndome que no firma hasta que llegara… hera hera*-

-Err… bueno Estados Unidos es Estados Unidos, creo que es prudente esperarlo si va a estar presente…-Dijo el pelonchas y los otros pend… hombre asintieron.

Tardo más de 4 horas en aparecer Alfred con una botella de licor junto con Obama que traia a sus guardias con la ropa toda mordisqueada al igual que el rubio, este se acerco a Ale o más bien Ale se acerco diciendo algo como: "_Abrazo, abrazo" _ Este le abrazo riendo un poco y luego abrió la botella de tequila y obligo al moreno a beberla, después de que casi se ahogara con ella respiro normalmente, lo primero que hizo es checar al cachorro revisando si no se había lastimado y luego le dio un golpe a Alfred en el estomago por llegar tarde, para después saludar a Barack Obama y luego mirar con odio a los otros. –Ahh, mi hermoso y delicioso Tequila… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti mi milagrosa medicina?... por cierto ¿Por qué andas así?...- El rubio rio nervioso.

-Well… Tus perros querían jugar pero cuando se me acercaron esos dos de negro quisieron apartarlos y micifuz nos araño a los tres… this cat hate me…- El moreno le sobo la cabeza como si fuera un animal.

-Lo sé, es por eso que siempre se pone alerta cuando vienes… a si, a lo que iba ¡Ni madres! ¡No firmo! ¡N-O NEL!...- Calderón suspiro, tosió un poco asiéndole una señal al norteamericano y al rubio para que se sentaran en el sillón largo.

-Firmas porque firmas… o le digo a este imbécil lo de la fiesta de Halloween, me lo conto la presidenta de Alemania…- El moreno abrió los ojos, al igual que el rubio, maldiciendo a sus adentros tomo la pluma y firmo con una X, Calderón le dio un tremendo zape y le volvió a dar la hoja para que firmara bien. El moreno se sobo y luego de mala gana, otra vez, firmo ahora con su firma toda cucha. (Luchooo) –Bien… Mr Obama ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?...- El americano asintió. -¿Tiene problemas así en su casa?...-

-Naturalmente sí, porque Alfred no firma nada si no le dan algo a cambio… yo le di un dulce…- El americano que estaba sentado tratando de que Ale le diera el cachorro ya que quería cargarlo miro a su presidente con cara de perrito abandonado, este suspiro y saco un dulce pasándoselo, Alfred con señal de victoria siguiendo la broma hacia Peña, la cual Obama ya estaba enterado, porque cada sexenio era lo mismo, lo puso en sus labios hizo que Alejandro volteara y se pego con él, este le dio tremendo golpe por acercarse así, mas por besarlo de improvisto. –Alfred no molestes a Alejandro…-

-Ok… it hurt Alex…-

-Te lo tienes bien merecido gringo…- El moreno saco el dulce de su boca y se lo mostro al rubio. –Por cierto, gracias por el dulce…-

-It´s mine! Come back my candy!...-

-Nope… te jodes…- El moreno volvió a meter el dulce en su boca y siguió acariciando al pequeño perrito, mientras los adultos hablaban… o algo así.

**¿Cuántos copetes necesitas para cambiar un bombillo? Jajajjaajajaja 3 por que… SUELTENME NO ESTOY LOCA! HOLA MAMA!**

-¿Qué estás viendo?...- Después de tanto jaleo y que los 6 hijos de la gaviota y Peña se fueran a casa de sus amigos a una posada y ella misma también se fuera SOLA a festejar por su parte, Meco y Peña se quedaron solos, mientras el otro estaba viendo videos en internet, Temo veía la tele por cable, pero el copetes se aburrió y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo su protegido.

-Los fantasmas de Scrooge…- Dijo sin inmutarse a verlo, ya había dejado a la jauría en su habitación cuidando al bebé así que podía descansar sus brazos un poco, aparte no había nada mas en la tele.

-¿De qué trata?...-

-Un tipo malo… el fantasma de la navidad pasada, el de la navidad presente y futura le visitan para hacer que entre en razón antes de que se quede solo con lo amargado que es…- El copetes se sentó sin permiso a un lado del moreno para mirar la película. México estaba enojado, no con Peña (D:) si no con el secretario de seguridad por lo que paso en la mañana con los jóvenes, le dolía un poco el estomago, pero si podía comer palomitas, no es que no quisiera hacer algo en contra de ese tipo, pero no podía, estaba orando a todos los dioses hasta los nórdicos para que se haga justicia aunque sabía que su pueblo era el único que podía hacer algo.

Al terminar la película los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Cuando Peña se cambio por su pijama que constaba en un pantalón normal de lana y una camisa cualquiera estaba dispuesto a dormirse cuando escucho lo que era unas cadenas, se asusto por un momento pero luego se convenció de que fue su imaginación, cuando se metió a la cama apago la lámpara que estaba a su lado en una mesa de noche, al cerrar los ojos volvió a escuchar las cadenas y sobresaltado se levanto de la cama. Volteo hacia la ventana para ver si no era micifuz pero se quedo helado al ver que había un pelón orejón tratando de entrar a su habitación. –C-c-c-c-c-c-c… ¿¡Carlos Salinas!?...-

-Ábreme wey…- El copetón obedeció dejando entrar al orejón mirando las cadenas de reojo que estaban clavadas en un pedazo de roca, se iba a acercar a ella cuando el orejón se lo impidió. –Si la tocas te quedaras encadenado como yo…-

-¿Por qué tienes estas rocas? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?...- El orejón le miro y le hizo una señal al copetes para que se asomara a la ventana, este obedeció y vio a Fox, Santa Anna y a unos con trajes antiguos que por lo que pensó serian Virreyes de Nueva España. -¿Por qué ellos… están igual a ti?...-

-La maldición… fuimos los peores en la historia del pequeño e insignificante mocoso que se hace llamar México… ninguno de nosotros hemos podido salir de su maldición… pero tu eres mi salida junto a Fox… si tu triunfas en esto, nosotros saldremos de la maldición eterna en la que nos metió ese malcriado mocoso…- El copetón carraspeo, ¿Ese tipo hablaba enserio? –Más tarde el fantasma del sexenio pasado, presente y futura te visitaran… Me tengo que ir, le dije a Fox que iríamos a tomar, espero no volver a ver tu cara de pendejo…- Salió atravesando la pared, el copetes se asomo por la ventana y miro que las piedras que traía cayeron hasta el suelo llevándose con él al orejón. Este se levanto con un quejido a pesar de las risas que soltaron todos los demás espíritus y con una mirada enojada tomo una roca pequeña la cual le cayó a Fox en la garganta haciendo que se empezara a ahogar y el orejón rio. Pues como dicen "El que ríe al último ríe mejor".

-Si era un fantasma ¿Por qué me pidió que le abriera?...- Peña dejo su pensamiento de lado y se dispuso a dormir, realmente no quería que lo viniera a visitar más tarde, tenia sueño y mañana tenía que hacer algo cuyo contenido no recordaba del todo, mejor cerró los ojos dejando que morf… o algo así le llevara al mundo de sueños donde tenía el cabello más hermoso del mundo (al igual que el sueño de iggy xD).

…

Sueño…

Mucho sueño…

Sueño…

Olor a carro viejo…

Sue… ¿CARRO VIEJO?

El copetón se despertó mirando que todo seguía en orden, se levanto directo hasta el baño ya que le andaba, al salir fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua en el camino se encontró con Micifuz que le gruño histérico y corrió como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo chamuco. Peña llego al apagador y encendió la luz calándole un poco los ojos, tomo un vaso de una repisa y abrió el grifo para servirse, después de haber saciado su sed fue a la sala por su celular el cual lo había olvidado ahí, al entrar vio que por la ventana se veían luces, abrió la cortina y se encontró con un carro viniendo hacia él, se aparto lo más rápido que pudo tirándose al piso, mientras que la maquina destruía la pared y muebles que tenía a su paso frenando de un chirrido. Peña Nieto volteo para poder ver quién era el culpable y se encontró con una camioneta combi mitad blanca mitad celeste con el logo de Nueva Alianza, se abrió la puerta de conductor y con mucho humo acompañado de una persona tosiendo se apareció Quadri con una bata blanca. Que para al parecer de Peña era un vestido. –Cough* Estupido polvo… debo cambiar esta chatarra…- El de lentes miro al copetes y con mirada seria dijo. –Soy el fantasma del sexenio pasado… ¡Témeme!...- El copetón ni se inmuto y no dijo ni pio. -¡Que me temas!...- Y el pelinegro sin poder aguantar más…

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pinche Cuadro, eras tu!...- El copetón estaba que se meaba de la risa. -¡Tienes un pishi vestido!...- Volvió a reír mas alto, haciendo que el de lentes se enfadara, este tomo una fruta de cera y se la aventó al copetes el cual no supo que venía y le dio directo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.

-Como decía… yo te llevare al tiempo de los primeros gobernadores de este país, para que veas el porqué de sus desdichas al estar encadenado…- El copetón le miro con puchero, mientras que el de lentes daba un suspiro cansado y lo pateaba dentro de su combi; ya dentro, a pesar de las quejas del copetudo, Quadri arranco volviendo a destruir la casa para llegar al cuarto de Ale el cual ni se daba por enterado de todo, pero no entraron destruyendo la pared si no atravesándola, se bajaron mientras veían al moreno que estaba sentado en su cama dormido con el pequeño Oliver en brazos y perros alrededor de él. El de lentes toco la frente de temo y apareció una luz haciendo que el copetón cerrara los ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontró con un montón de gente morena con no tanta ropa, miro hacia atrás de él y vio una pirámide, se sorprendió no por la pirámide si no con la cara de Quadri que estaba a un lado de él.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-

-Es el primer jefe de México que lo condeno a la conquista… bueno… ¡Tu solo mira!...- El escenario cambio hacia una playa donde estaban estacionados los barcos de los españoles, los cuales estaban cargando los regalos que venían desde Tenochtitlán. Se pudo observar como Antonio tenía una cara cansada y estaba sudando, luego que al lado de él había un joven que le recordaba mucho a Alejandro, pero este tenía una cara nerviosa.

-Fusososososo… no sabes cuánto me eh divertido viniendo a tu casa, tu jefe es muy bueno con nosotros…- El moreno solo asintió aun sudando en frio. –Por cierto, ahora estas bajo mi tutela…-

-¡Tu maldito! ¡En tus malditos sueños húmedos seré tu sirviente!...- El de ojos verde rio divertido. -¡No te rias bastardo!...-

-No hablaba contigo si no con el…- El moreno fijo su vista en el niño que tenía en brazos Antonio, el azteca trago duro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tu no decides, lo hace el niño!...- Antonio bajo al pequeño niño, mientras este miraba a los dos adultos con ojos curiosos, a saber que pensaba el pequeño que no les entendía ni "J" de lo que le decían.

-¡Oh cierto! Aleee, ¿verdad que te quieres ir con el jefe España?...-

-¡Claro que no! ¡El pequeño se irá conmigo que soy su papá! ¿Verdad que si?...- El niño miro hacia cada adulto volteando con su cabecita a la vez.

-No…- Fue lo único que dijo.

Los dos hombres empezaron a pelear mientras el niño se fue de ese lugar con un tomate en la mano, el de lentes y el copetudo cambiaron de escena al ver al pequeño niño comiendo su tomate junto a una mujer morena que miraba el cielo, mientras otros niños estaban jugando… mejor dicho peleándose, cuando esta se percato de algo en el cielo, escucho una pequeña explosión… el tomate le exploto en la cara al pequeño moreno y ella le vino un mal presentimiento. -¡Vivirás en un infierno en un FUTURO!...- Y el niño empezó a llorar, su tomate se había reventado en su cara y tenía hambre.

-Cuadro… no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la maldición de los presidentes?...- El de lentes con una vena sobresaliente le dio un zape.

-¡¿Pues qué no viste lo que le dijo la abuela?!...- El copetón asintió. –Alejandro, al no querer vivir en un infierno les puso ese hechizo… o maldición, pero el problema es que esa fue la razón…- Cambiaron de escena a una donde estaba España con 20 y tantos niños correteando en el castillo de este, mientras trataba de peinar a Venezuela esta quería que le dejara el cabello, Nueva España y Rio de Plata se empezaron a pelear junto con Chile, la cosa es que el español se le estaba agotando la paciencia y mas porque Romano no hacía nada por ayudarlo, este veía como se agarraban a golpes apostando con Portugal que tenia cargado al pequeño Brasil en brazos.

-No creo que haya podido con estos niños…- Dijo el copetón.

-Ni yo, pero pudo…-

Luego vieron que Martin empujo muy fuerte a Alejandro y este en el piso se quedo ahí por un momento, todos los niños se habían quedado en silencio ya que este no reaccionaba, Antonio que vio el silencio, a pesar de apreciar un poco de paz, miro hacia los pequeños niños y miro que Ale estaba tirado boca abajo, el joven Cuba le iba a advertir a Antonio que no se acercara, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando España se acerco y lo cargo, vio que Ale tenía los ojos rojos y el seño notablemente fruncido y se aventó contra España golpeándole… y si que se lo madreo ya que este termino con un ojo morado y varios moratones en el cuerpo, mientras que Romano se reía por lo bajo y Portugal le ayudaba a vendarse ya que tenía una costilla rota, miro en el sillón que el pequeño Ale estaba durmiendo aun con el seño fruncido y tomo una nota mental muy valiosa que le serviría en un futuro.

Cambiaron de escena, bueno la escena se repitió, todos haciendo desmadre hasta que Antonio se enojo y saco un hacha haciendo que los niños se pusiera en fila india para correr a sus habitaciones, el único que no se inmuto fue Nueva España. –Vete a tu habitación…-

-¡No!...- España puso una cara más aterradora y el pequeño salió corriendo gritando quien sabe que cosas en su idioma, cosa que enojo más al castaño y dio una pisotada fuerte haciendo que corriera más rápido.

…

…

-No entiendo… ¿Para qué mierdas me trajiste aquí?...- El de lentes se dio un :Facepalm: y luego le dio un zape al copetudo. -¿Qué?...-

-Se supone que debes aprender una moraleja… idiota tenias que ser, bueno súbete a la combi…- Este solo hizo caso, mientras que el de lentes arrancaba directo a un acantilado… ¿¡Como mierda llegaron a un acantilado!?.

-Ehh… Quadri… no crees que… vas demasiado rápido…-

-No mi amor…- El copetón escucho una voz gruesa que tenía un toque femenino pero masculino, este volteo y se encontró con una cara que asustaría al mismo Slendy, Elba Esther Gordillo venía manejando, el copetudo grito y cayeron al barranco… o eso pensó ya que se despertó agitado.

-Ah… solo fue una pesadilla…- Dijo respirando entre cortadamente, volteo a su lado y miro a Elba Esther en su cama dormida y volvió a gritar ahora si despertándose de verdad. –No debí comerme esas papás para dormir…- Miro alrededor y vio que todo seguía en su lugar, salió de la habitación para colarse en la de Alejandro, el cual estaba boca abajo, los perros estaban en el piso con el pequeño Oliver, Peña removió un poco al moreno para que se despertara. –Alejandro…- Hablo bajito.

Este dio un gruñido, para luego abrir los ojos. -¿Qué quiere? Son las 3 de la mañana…- El copetón titubeo un poco luego tomo de los hombros al moreno. -¿Qué?...-

-Tuve una pesadilla… estoy traumado…-

-Habej… dígame cual ej su problema…- Don copetes ibas a hablar pero se encontró con el Peje con un traje de gala y una botella de vino. A peña se le fueron los colores de la cara. –Huy… Ya je noj dejmayo…-

…

…

…

**Bueno, realmente no soy fan de Jenny Rivera, pero bueno si pego de sorpresa que falleciera en un accidente, yo soy de Mty y bueno, nos llego primero a nosotros la noticia y pues… te quedas sin palabras. Así que aprovecho este momento para bueno… un ¿Q.E.P.D? también de la muerte de un escritor cuyo nombre lo olvide (creo que se llamaba Carlos mas no recuerdo). **

…

…

…

El copetón despertó en medio del Zócalo en pijama aun, vio que era de tarde y que había chicos manifestando, por un momento pensó que eran los de #Yosoy132, pero cambio de idea cuando vio los carteles de las olimpiadas y que los jóvenes traían ropas más antiguas. Se levanto y se acerco mezclándose entre los jóvenes y como si fuera poco vio a Alejandro ahí, junto a esos chicos, con una sonrisa satisfactoria. -¿1968?...- Se acerco un poco más al moreno, vio que tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y se le hizo raro.

-¿Je te haje familiar ejta ejena?...- El copetudo asintió.

-Si se supone que tu eres el fantasma del sexenio presente ¿Por qué estamos en los 60´s?...-

-porque en el prejente ejta pajando lo mijmo que aquí, jolo que en el presente te quieren jacar a ti… robapuejtoj…-

-¿Dijiste algo?...-

-Nada…-

**Aviso: lo próximo no es apto para televidentes y cardiacos o embarazados y embarazadas (¿?) así que como es Televisca esta censurado, si hay un culpable, culpan al gobierno (¿?).**

-¿Aprendijte Algo?...- Pregunto el peje que tenía cara seria mientras que el copetudo miraba todo con confusión, hubo una mini guerra pero los estudiantes no hacían nada y los atacaron. Y aun no entendía el porqué del papalote negro en la apertura de las olimpiadas.

-No… por cierto, si se supone que esto me va a enseñar una moraleja ¿No se supone que debo ver a Alejandro en lugar de a… ellos?...- El peje dio un chasquido y cambio la escena a una donde estaba Alejandro siendo vendado por sus hermanos que le miraban un poco tensos.

-Odio esto…- Cuba miro a su hermano con una mueca, se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza como cuando era niño y había sido castigado porque Antonio andaba de malas. –De verdad… ustedes vayan a ver los juegos… no tienen la obligación de estar aquí…-

-Che… no es que estemos obligados pibe, simplemente es que vos sos nuestro hermano y como tal debemos estar aquí apoyándote…- El moreno sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, el copetudo se pregunto _"¿Por qué a mí nunca me sonríe así?" _ Haciendo un puchero, el moreno iba a decir gracias pero hablo primero Argentina. –Claro, que después de que te gane todas las medallas te tengo que apoyar más restregándotelas en la cara…- Acto después Martin ya estaba en el suelo golpeado que no ayudaba en nada.

-Ignora a este idiota, que recuerda que se le cayó a Lovino cuando lo cargo de chiquito…- Todos empezaron a reír de lo dicho por Guatemala, Mexico miro a sus hermanos y alzo los brazos, estos entendieron y se tumbaron sobre él a dar un abrazo pero…

-¡Bolita!...- Grito Belice, las mujeres se quitaron y los hombre se subieron arriba de Alejandro aplastándolo.

-¡Chingado me aplastan!...-

-¿Ya aprendijtej algo?...- El copetudo negó con la cabeza, y el peje se dio una Extreme face palm. –Vamonoj…-

-¿A dónde?...- El de pelo gris no dijo nada solo abrió un baúl y metió al copetón a la fuerza y lo encerró. –Esto… peje… ¿Peje?... yoohoo… ¿Hay alguien afuera?...- Peña hizo un esfuerzo para abrir el baúl y cuando lo abrió, estaba en un sótano muy oscuro, se salió de la cajota y subió por las escaleras que estaban y que daban a una puerta, la abrió y todo se ilumino. Las paredes del pasillo eran muy blancas no se fijo y un adolescente se topo con él.

-Disculpe, no vi por donde… ¡AAAH! ¡DAD HAY UN LADRON EN LA CASA!...- Y el niño salió despavorido, Peña se dio cuenta ¡El chamaco podía verlo!. –Te lo juro, ¡Tiene un copete enorme, como el que tenía uno de los exjefes de papá!...- El copetudo no se pudo esconder ya que vio que el que venía era Estados Unidos con las facciones un poco más maduras con un traje de etiqueta.

-Jeh… pero si es el exjefe de Alejandro… hace mucho que no se le veía por acá… bueno contando que ya pasaron 100 años…- El copete se sorprendió, aun lo recordaban, sin duda seria por el más guapo.

-¿Aun me recuerdan? ¿Qué calificación obtuve?...- El rubio le miro con cara de no entender. –Sí, cuando termina un sexenio Alejandro da una calificación ¿Cuánto obtuve?...-

-Cero…- El copetón volteo hacia atrás de donde venia la voz y se encontró con un Alejandro que aparentaba los 20 años, pero su piel era un poco mas blanca y su cabello de un tono más claro y sus ojos ahora eran de color miel. Estaba más alto y su voz era un poco más grave, llevaba un pantalón un poco pegado y una camisa igual de pegada pero de tirantes dejando ver sus brazos, delgados pero con músculos, su cabello era largo y lo tenía amarrado en media coleta, por cierto y una pequeña barba le adornaba la cara haciéndolo ver muy varonil. –Arruino mi vida… Fucking bastard…-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero que hice!? No eh hecho nada… creo… así que, dime porque obtuve un cero…- El copetón medito un poco "¿_fucking bastard?" _México odiaba hablar ingles porque sabía que el gringo hablaba así y porque casi no se entendía ni el mismo y porque sabía que él no entendía nada… no realmente ya se revolvió.

-En primera: Hizo que el atentado de Tlatelolco se hiciera por segunda vez, Segundo: Porque siempre cayó mal, Tercera: Porque es un Son of bitch, Cuarta: Me reprimió durante cuatro años en mi propia casa, si visitas de mis hermanos ni nada y Quinta: Porque me vendió a Estados Unidos completamente… o al menos hizo que los siguientes 3 presidentes lo hicieran, usted me dejo en la pobreza extrema, you idiot…- El copetón no entendió nada, y como si por un momento de cordura le llegara sintió una presión en el pecho, el futuro de sus hijos y nietos se arruino por su culpa, aun así no entendía porque Alejandro hablaba entre ingles y Español.

-¿Puedo hacer dos preguntas?...-

-Solo le queda una…- Contesto indiferente el ¿castaño?.

-¿Por qué hablas en ingles y Español intercalando las palabras? Se supone que tú odias hablar ingles…- México lo edito por un momento, desde que paso al cuidado de Alfred las palabras le salían solas. Suspiro.

-Porque… desde que pase al cuidado de Alfred mi idioma tuvo que ser removido, aunque no lo olvide, ahora mi idioma oficial es el ingles… cuando me hice ya la parte sur de USA cambiaron reforma gobierno… bandera… moneda nacional… mis pirámides… ¡FUCK EVERYTHING!...- Grito desesperado al recordar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir al cambio tan drástico y como si se hiciera pausa a una película, todo se dejo de mover y apareció de nuevo Quadri en la combi diciéndole al copetón que subiera y este acepto.

La escena cambio a una donde estaba Alfred y Alejandro frente a las pirámides de Tenochtitlán y otras más, el rubio tenía una mano en el hombro del moreno ya que este estaba temblando se vieron un momento y luego dirigieron la vista hacia la estructura y con un simple "_Go" _de parte de un hombre con un aparato con botones la estructura exploto, mientras que Alfred abrazaba al mexicano que estaba en shock con lagrimas en los ojos. -¿¡Porque las explotaron!? ¡Se supone que es un patrimonio del país!...- Grito desesperado el pelinegro mirando con una mueca histérica al de lentes.

-México fue vendido como un vil objeto ya que necesitaba sostenerse y Estados Unidos se ofreció a comprar el territorio, cuando lo hizo corrió a toda la población destruyo primero la barrera de la frontera engañándolos a todos, cuando paso un mes empezaron a quitarles su patrimonio, Alejandro estaba enfermo e iba a desaparecer pero Alfred hizo que se convirtiera en su parte sur ya que no podría llevar una carga tan grande con un territorio enorme, los jefes que tiene en este tiempo EUA son unos codiciosos ya que vieron la oportunidad perfecto para hacer dinero, y como Alejandro estaba enfermo todos hicieron lo que se les placia terminando en que convirtieran el patrimonio cultural mexicano en los próximos centros comerciales…- El de lentes suspiro. –Cuando la noticia les llego a todos los demás hicieron un escándalo mundial ya que no querían que hicieran eso al patrimonio de Alejandro, pero este les dijo que ya no importaba, que ya lo habían hecho y que no podían hacer nada… todos se enojaron con Alfred, pero Alejandro les convenció de que él no quería hacerlo y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero fue obligado, o era eso o la guerra contra México… no le dejaron opción…- Hubo unos minutos de silencio por parte de los dos hombres.

-¿Por qué quedaron en la pobreza extrema?...-

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? Solo te diré un nombre, empieza por Carlos y termina en Salinas, si serás…- El copetón abrió los ojos, entonces todo lo que le decían de que era un títere de Televisa y de Fox junto con Carlos Salinas ¡Era verdad!. –Se robo todo el fondo nacional, te culpo a ti… se supone que estas en la cárcel trasladándote a una de máxima seguridad… ya no puedo comentar mas… bájate aquí…- Este accedió al mandato, el de lentes se fue manejando la combi mientras se oían los sollozos del moreno, miro con tristeza como las rocas las aventaban como si fueran eso, vil rocas, mientras que todos los que estaba en una cabina de seguridad brindaban por el trabajo, que según ellos era bien hecho, miro atentamente a los países y espero a que dijeran algo.

-I… Alex… I´m… well… Lo siento, yo… ¡Yo les dije que no! Pero… ellos…- El moreno alzo la vista hacia su ahora hermano mayor, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Yo…- El rubio es el que quería llorar ahora.

-Sabia que algo como esto pasaría en algún futuro… sé que no tienes la culpa… nosotros solo obedecemos… soy… soy la deshonra de mi familia y de mis antepasados… yo no merecía ser un país ¡No merecía ser un jodido país! ¡Estúpida gente crédula! ¡Estúpida corrupción! ¡Estúpidos jefes! ¡Deberían morir todos juntos!...- El rubio le miro un poco sorprendido, México en persona y bien conocido era el que siempre ponía primero a su gente y hasta al último él, era el país que se enorgullecía de sus raíces tanto como mesoamericanas como españolas, era el país que no lloraba frente a nadie y que nunca tenia arranques de ira como ese, jamás había deseado la muerte a nadie, ya que esta era su amiga, pero ahora lo daba por perdido todo y le importaba un bledo lo que pasara ya. –Bueno… como sea ¿Esos idiotas que mas quieren hacer? Ya no me importa nada…-

-Cambiar tu idioma oficial… empezar a saquear tus recursos… y construir las nuevas viviendas…- El mexicano miro a los hombres rubios que estaban celebrando y se le hirvió la sangre, dio un bufido hasta que escucharon unos gritos.

-Frijolero, a trabajar con los demás… sirve de algo indio de mierda…- El hombre era el presidente de USA en ese momento, solo fueron 3 mas después de Obama, Alfred extraña a su antiguo presidente, cuando este rubio miro que Alfred tenia abrazado a Alejandro les miro con asco, el moreno se separo y se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo, mientras que América lo miraba con tristeza. –Si vuelves a tener un contacto así con él te meterás en muchos problemas América…-

-¿¡Que si lo vuelvo hacer!? You´re a fucking bastard! ¡You don´t deserve to be a president!...- El hombre rubio le propino una bofetada al Americano haciendo que todos los presentes se quedara viendo la acción del hombre, Alejandro se sorprendió y frunció el ceño, una cosa es que le castigara otra es golpearlo, Alfred se limpio el hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio para mirar al su "Jefe" y devolverle el golpe un poco mas fuerte partiéndole la boca haciendo que cayera unos metros de él. –If you ever touch me or to touch him… i'll kill you…- Dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta se acerco al moreno tomándolo de la muñeca llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?...- El copetón se sobresalto un poco al oír una fémina voz, miro hacia atrás y vio a josefina con una toga con capucha negra y un tridente como si fuera la muerte, este negó ante la pregunta. –Al menos estas pagando tus errores… el peor presidente de la que era historia de México… te dejaste manipular y dejaste que solo fueras un títere y los demás hicieran las cosas por ti… mira lo que le hiciste al país…- La verdad absoluta que estaba diciendo la mujer le calaba. –Soy el fantasma del sexenio futuro… quieres ver donde te encuentras ¿verdad?...- Este asintió. Cambio la escena en una celda lúgubre, se vio a si mismo más anciano con barba mirando una foto dando una ligera sonrisa. –Tu hija dio a luz a tu primer nieto…-

-Que es…- La mujer le miro un momento. -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para cambiar todo esto?...- Josefina dio un golpe en el piso y todo fue oscuridad solo dejando ver a los tres fantasmas que me miraban seriamente.

-Tu ya lo sabes… si no lo haces la maldición y el país estará en peligro…- Después de otro golpe hubo oscuridad total.

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition Especial de Navidad*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Los rayos de sol se reflejaban por la ventana ya que había dejado la cortina abierta, con un bostezo se levanto de su cama para poder cambiarse e ir a desayunar, miro el reloj era temprano, así que no tenía mucha prisa. Después de bañarse, arreglarse y peinarse bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor oyendo unas pequeñas risas desde la sala principal, fue a mirar que es lo que pasaba y se encontró con Alejandro sirviéndole agua de horchata a Josefina con Quadri a un lado y con el peje enfrente de ellos y junto a él estaba Alfred contando anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y jugaba con Ale. –Esto… ¿Buenos días?...- Alejandro dio un respingo, para voltear hacia Peña que tenia la mirada curiosa ante sus invitados.

-Es temprano… pensé que se quedaría más tiempo durmiendo…- Vio la cara del moreno con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y recordó de golpe el sueño que tuvo poniéndose en blanco un poco para luego reaccionar dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, pero… bueno me despertó el hambre… iré a buscar algo de comer, con permiso…- Peje dio un bufido haciendo que el copetón se volteara a mirarle con un poco de enfado. -¿Pasa algo?... Peje…-

-No nada… es solo que me sorprende que seas muy educado como para decir: "con permiso" (_N:A: Hagamos cuenta de que esta hablando como peje xD) _…- Quadri trato de contener la risa un poco al igual que Josefina.

-Para tu información…- El copetes no pudo terminar su oración porque se escucho un grito muy fuerte que resonó en toda la casa, todos los visitantes salieron de la casa haber que pasaba y se encontraron con un perro de dos metros totalmente peludo acorralando a Paulina Peña, el perro de notoria raza San Bernardo movía la cola felizmente ya que quería jugar con la chica -¿¡Que es esa cosa!?...- Alejandro se acerco lentamente al perro hasta acariciarlo, este volteo a ver al moreno dejándose caer para que le acariciara la pansa.

-¿Oliver? ¿Eres realmente tu?...- Perro dio un fuerte ladrido en afirmación, los ojos de Meco se iluminaron. -¡Oliver! ¡Creciste a lo Clifort!, Alfred… ¡Es el pequeño Oliver!...- Alfred se acerco corriendo dando una risotada, el perro se agacho todo lo que pudo para dejar que los países se subieran en su lomo y salió corriendo para la parte de atrás de los jardines de los pinos, mientras que los jardineros que acababan de terminar su trabajo se lamentaban porque ya venía el perrote corriendo como loco. Aparte de que la demás jauría había hecho destrozos esa mañana.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron donde estaban un poco serios hasta que Josefina tosió un poco para calmar el ambiente. –Me hubiera encantado estar mimando a ese niño…- Soltó casi automáticamente la mujer. –Pero ya no se puede hacer nada…- Los tres hombres la miraron un poco incómodos.

-A mi me hubiera gustado dejarlo ser un niño… digo, dejarlo jugar con sus perros todo el día en lugar de trabajar como un adulto…- Dijo Quadri mirando como el perro lamia a un jardinero dejándolo todo mojado mientras que los dos países reían.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tiene más años que Chabelo?...- Dijo el copetón con una mueca, todos rieron por lo dicho por este. –Si Alejandro hubiera sido el que tenía la voz para elegir… ¿Ustedes quien creen que hubiera ganado? Porque obviamente ya sé que yo no…- Los otros asintieron dándole la razón.

-No creo que haya escogido a nadie… creo que escogería al macho alfa de sus perros...- Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Quadri.

Pasaron unas horas y los tres ex candidatos a jefes de Meco se fueron por asuntos de trabajo, si se preguntan que hacían ahí ¡Pus quién sabe! Nadie entiende la cabeza de políticos como para visitar a su rival en su propia casa, o eso creo. El punto es que toda la familia estaba en la sala con los perros que estaban todos haciéndole de cama al mexicano y este se estaba durmiendo al igual que Oliver al sentir las caricias de su dueño. Alfred estaba también acariciando a los perros dando una pequeña risita mientras hablaba por teléfono con Tony. Mientras que el copetudo miraba la tele con familia, aun pensando en la moraleja que le dio el sueño que tuvo, no quería que destruyeran las pirámides eso hacía que los turistas llegaran al país y generaran dinero, no quería ver a Ale llorar porque se sentiría extraño ver a un chico que siempre está enojado llorar, no quería que golpearan a Alfred ya que dedujo que vivía de su cara o algo así. Y no quería caer en la maldición así que decidió hacer lo correcto. –Ale…-

-¿Qué?...- Respondió de mala gana, ya se estaba durmiendo en el piso con la jauría.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciera una fiesta de navidad para tus amigos?...- El moreno levanto la vista y vio que el copetón hablaba en serio, este solo asintió volviéndose a acostar, y la amabilidad de Peña se hizo así por unas dos semanas hasta el día de Navidad donde estaban todas las naciones reunidas junto a sus jefes volviendo a la rutina de siempre, de las competencias de bebidas y franceses desnudos. Pero esta vez si los regañaron, lo raro es que regañaron a Alemania y a Prusia que iban a sacar su barril de cerveza nuevo y su jefa les dijo un fuerte "_NEIN" _ ya estaba borrachos los dos así que no dijeron nada.

Alejandro se acerco a su jefe con una mirada neutral le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto de papel rojo brillante y un moño dorado. Este se sorprendió y lo abrió muy feliz, cuando termino de hacer su reguero vio que era un anillo grande de plata que tenía el escudo nacional, miro al mexicano con los ojos brillosos, este desvió la mirada y se fue gritándole a Cuba para hablar un rato. –Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien…-

El moreno después de hablar con Cuba y Rusia, fue con Alfred que estaba molestando a Inglaterra junto con Francia, solo se sentó en el piso como niño chiquito disfrutando de la función hasta que Inglaterra se marcho de ahí siendo seguido por Francis con una cara pervertida –Alfred…- El rubio volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro agrandándola más al ver al moreno. –Ten este es para ti…- El americano abrió su pequeño regalo con una pequeña risa… no mejor dicho un gran NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-¡No te hubieras molestado! Pero el Hero tiene un regalo para ti también…- Dijo el rubio sacando una caja de regalo azul, el moreno la abrió recibiendo un USB color rojo. –Velo en casa te encantara…- El moreno sonrió socarronamente asintiendo.

Ya en casa todos se habían ido a dormir, los países se fueron a sus respectivas casas porque les daba flojera despertarse temprano para ir a casa, prefirieron dormir en el avión. Ale acompañado de la jauría de perros se sentó en el piso con su laptop poniendo en la entrada el USB que le había regalado Alfred. Era un video que se titulaba: "Los fantasmas de Scroge" reprodujo el video con una sonrisa ansiosa y la contuvo hasta que termino. –Pinche Alfred… realmente amo la actuación y a Hollywood…-

**Flashback**

-¡Por favor los de reproducción no se atrasen!...- El moreno se encontraba siendo maquillado junto a otros tres. –Gracias por ayudarme en esto… Josefina, Mi peje, Quadri… eh… el tipo que se disfrazara de Elba Esther…-

-Jabej que ej un honor ayudarte en ejto Alejandro…- El moreno sonrió por lo dicho por el mayor. –Por jierto… ¿Qué papel me toca a mí?...- Alejandro saco una hoja de papel y empezó a buscar el nombre de López obrador en el papel, luego sonrió.

-Eres el fantasma de la navidad presente… o en este caso sexenio presente…- Empezaron a ensayar fuera de la casa en los pinos, mientras que Peña y familia no estaba.

-Bien entonces este es un cáliz, que bueno que Japón me prestó sus proyectores que luego de verdad tendría que destruir mi casa con la combi de mi Quadri…- Todos se empezaron a equipar las pantallas verdes los videos y proyectores para todo, realmente… México amaba la actuación, no por nada tuvo su era de oro del cine mexicano, y bueno esa película estaría esparcida en cierto mundo, con ciertos países, sonrió triunfal… Nadie quedaba vivo de la maldición de México… Nadie. –¡Hey! ¡Si tu el que le hará de director!... te pareces mucho a Carlos Salinas… ¡Maquillaje!...-

Y se podría decir que a Alejandro le encantaba ser tratado como una estrella. -¡Alex! Estamos listos para empezar…-

-¡Acción!...- Solo al ver el coche donde venia su próxima víctima seria un bueeeen día y regalo de navidad para todos, pero Shhh… Peña Nieto no sabe que esto se grabo y que ira para todos los países.

¡Feliz Navidad! Y Prospero Año nuevo…

Por cierto… ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**Atte:**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition y staff**

* * *

**TE LA METIEROOON!**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoo ooooooooooooooo espero que les haya gustado :B me pase con lo del futuro t-t pero no me pude resistir! Tal vez lo haga un fic, pero después que esta mala autora no a terminado los demás fics. Así que MALA AUTORA MALA AUTORA –se golpea con un palo que saco de quien sabe donde- Feliz navidad y lo que sigue y lo que sigue. Que santa les traiga muchos regalos de yaoi.**

_***totalmente ebria* Santa no me quiere! Porque yo siempre le pido regalos! Y NO ME TRAE NI MADRES! TT-TT**_

_**YO NO QUIERO SOPA DE HUEVO!**_

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**Aah… el amor…**

**-Francia-oniisan vino para darles amor!...-**

**-KolKol… mexico-kun dile a este cerdo capitalista que tu seras mi san valentin…-**

**-esto…-**

**-NO! Alex is my boyfriend you bastard commie!...-**

**-Chicooos…-**

**-Alejandro no es de nadie, si tu gordo te le acercas a mi hermano te mato!...-**

**-Cuba…-**

**Seeeh habrá un especial de san valentin y dia de la bandera… junto con la del soldado :D y bueno quiero complacerlas con un poco de yaoi en el próximo capi, solo díganme parejas xD lo de arriba es random xD así que **

**Matta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa ok ya, debo de dejar de empezar así los capis…. PERO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !**

**Especial de navi… espera… este es el capi no. 8 :D oseasemelese! Este se sube hoy dia 14 de feb! Y cosa que en dos días cumplo años muajajajaja y para regalo que quiero que me den LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .**

**Advertencia: prometi que habría yaoi xD así que ya saben, YAOI! No dire parejas, XD muajajjaa**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia y sus personajes son del creador Hiramuya Hidekaz! **

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieta: Hetalia Edition **

**Capitulo 8: **Un copete enamorado, especial de San Valentín :D

Ahh Febrero, a pesar de estar en invierno cosa que es una escusa perfecta para tener la escusa perfecta para tener la escusa de estar acurrucado a la persona que te gusta, sin duda alguna… muy buena fecha. El cielo está nublado, parece que va a llover (HAY MAMA ME ESTOY MOJANDOOO XD)… esperen… ¿Está nublado? Donde… ¿¡Que hace Hungría vestida de ninja!? Pasando de eso, para las naciones la fiesta de san Valentín representaba mucho, ya que era el día de los enamorados, pero para nuestro querido país, que es uno de los mas cursis en el mundo, le encantaba esta fiesta y al copetón… bueno solo le gustaba, porque tendría que llevarse a su esposa a la fiesta que será en Inglaterra, acosta del francés que dijo que el cejon la arruinaría. Todos los países junto con sus jefes y familia fueron invitados, y esa invitación por obvias razones, tenía que llegar a manos de nuestro querido país y al no tan querido Peña Copetes Nieto.

Ya estaban hospedados en el hotel, Temo quería un poco de relajación y se fue a que le dieran un servicio de spa que ofrecía el hotel, en ese mismo lugar se encontraban Alemania y Japón, sorprendentemente Italia también, pero a él le estaban dando un masaje una chica por lo cual no estaba con una sonrisa boba si no una más tranquila y relajada. El presidente Obama también estaba ahí, pues teniendo como protegido a alguien como Alfred necesitaría estar ahí como por 3 días enteros. (vi una foto de el en cuantarazon, por yisus, que cambiazo!)

Se fue a cambiar y a disfrutar del resto del día ahí, ya que por culpa de cierto francés, tendrá que cocinar junto con Italia en la fiesta para que nadie muera "envenenado" por la comida ingles. Mientras tanto Don copetes estaba mirando el jardín con una de sus hijas tomados de la mano, le gustaba Inglaterra, pero no tanto, ahí había una reina y no quería que ella le gobernara, el quería gobernar… o intentar gobernar.

Y, por un momento recordó que no había tenido tiempo para comprar el regalo de san Valentín a su esposa. (Mas bien no se acordó hasta que vio un cartel anunciando el día especial) así que llego a una de las joyerías y pregunto sobre unos collares que vio en el aparador, en primera el señor que estaba atendiendo no le entendió ni una puta palabra dicha. Y luego con frustración apunto al collar y con señas entendió lo que quería preguntar, un collar de diamantes en oro blanco a unos 3000 euros, nada caro, lo compro con su tarjeta de crédito.

**Mientras tanto en el spa….**

-¿Por qué siento que matare a mi "jefe" cuando lo vea?...- Alemania miro al moreno que se quedo en trance por lo dicho, este sacudió la cabeza dejando de lado su vena asesina (aunque sería imposible) para con su jefe, (Como dije: imposible) tomo una roca caliente y la metió en el agua del sauna en donde se encontraban.

-Tal vez sentiste que hizo algo estupido…- Menciono el rubio.

-No pos´ de que hace estupideces, las hace…-

-O tal vez gasto dinero innecesariamente…- Fue el turno del japonés para opinar, a Meco se le abrieron los ojos.

-¡Si cierto! ¡Ese idiota tiene mi tarjeta de crédito!...- Pues dirán, pos´ quien te manda wey.

**Volviendo con Peña.**

El aludido estornudo sonoramente mientras se metía en la limosina presidencial, era hora del té en Inglaterra y ya iba tarde así que le dijo al chofer que acelerada lo más rápido que pudiera. O si no daría mala a imagen a Iggy y su ministro.

Llegaron a la hora del té justo a tiempo dejando a su hija que jugara con los otros hijos de los otros jefes, se sentó junto a Obama y al de Cuba… eso si que sería una presión enorme, empezaron a platicar amenamente el presidente norteamericano y copetes. –Pues le digo, el libro que me regalo mi esposa está muy interesante, mientras aprendo y me renuevo con mi ingles, aprendo ciencia…- El jefe de Cuba escuchaba en silencio lo que decían los otros dos, tratando de aguantar la risa por que hace rato que escucho a Cuba y Ale, los chistes sobre el copetón.

-De casualidad, ¿Cómo se llama el libro?...- El copetón pensó un poco hasta que se acordó del nombre.

-Siens from dumis…- El americano abrió los ojos como platos, o el copetes era idiota o simplemente no entendía lo que decía el nombre.

-Science from dummies… oh god…- El presidente quería reírse, pero por respeto e imagen guardo su compostura. –En mi país muchos jóvenes los leen…- Comento, al copetes le brillaron los ojos, estaba haciendo algo muy buen si los jóvenes lo leían.

Temo que escucho eso discretamente se poso atrás del copetes y le llamo la atención con un toquecito en el hombro, el copetón volteo a verlo con una sonrisa contándole sobre lo que hablaba con el presidente Obama. –Peña… Al menos ¿Sabe que significa el nombre de ese libro?...- El copetes hizo un ademan con la mano dando a entender que más o menos. – ¿Quiere que se lo diga?...- Este asintió. —Significa Ciencia para tontos… un libro perfecto para usted…- Fidel Castro se estaba retorciendo de la risa, ya no lo aguantaba, pero por ser cortes no salto en una carcajada. Joachim Gauck, el actual presidente de Alemania había llegado con la presidenta anterior de Alemania por que la UE le debía mucho a esa mujer la invitaron con familia… y mas porque ella podía controlar muy bien a dos ebrios, pero más a Gilbert, cosa que Joachim no, el pedo es que el estaba sentado enfrente de Obama y trataba de permanecer su compostura, pero la risa de Fidel Castro era muy pegajosa.

Pero en cambio Gilbert empezó a reírse ya que estaba pasando por ahí, y lo comento a todos los demás países a pesar de que su exjefa le regaño por la falta de respeto diciéndole que no lo hiciera… luego miro a Ludwig a pesar de que quería reír también se llevo del brazo a Gilbo, mientras que su exjefa le jalaba las orejas regañándolo por escandaloso. Y luego advirtiéndole a Ludwig que si se reía el castigo sería peor, los dos germanos tragaron saliva. Esa mujer si que los controlaba a ambos… pero al menos no se enfermaban, bueno el único malestar que tenían era el de la resaca a estar en cruda después de beber como si no hubiera mañana cofcofoctoberfestcofocof.

Iggy, que estaba en la cocina preparado una última tetera, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el endulzante artificial favorito de Alfred en el sótano de pócimas, no es que tuviera un endulzante solo para Alfred, es que a el también le gusta, bueno a veces, pero no es solo para Alfred. Y bueno, nuestro gran reino no podía dejar solos a Feliciano y Francia en la cocina o el idiota francés le metería mano al italiano y eso no lo podía permitir, oseamelese, nada de perversiones en su amada cocina. Hungría, que entro con una bandeja de tazas miro con una sonrisa a todos los presentes, y entonces iggy pensó, ¡Pero claro! Elizabeth podría hacerlo. -Oye Hungría...- La chica lo miro. -Me harías el favor de ir a mi sótano, ahí hay una vitrina con frascos, ve y toma el frasco morado con una forma conocida, no el verde ese te mataría, por favor...- La chica sonrió y asintió dirigiéndose al sótano, el cual tenía un extraño olor, abrió una estantería de vidrio y empezó a buscar el morado, para su mala suerte había dos, uno era como un perfume y el otro solo era un frasco pequeño de helado. -Hay no...- Suspiro, y como si jugara de tinmarin escogió el que parecía un perfume, subió rápidamente las escaleras y fue hacia la tetera en donde se le pondría el saborizante, lo vertió y mientras se mezclaba el liquido café cristalino se hacia un poco rosa. No le tomo importancia y lo llevo hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Alemania, Prusia, Japón, América y Rusia, lo cual los últimos dos se estaban dando indirectas de pelea. Junto con México que tenía un vaso tequilero en mano dando sorbos pequeños. Todos tomaron un vaso excepto el moreno por obvias razones, dejando dos tazas sin bebedor, pero bueno, luego se acerco iggy junto a suiza a tomar más te del que traía Hungría en las manos.

El rubio suizo fue a hablar con su hermanita lily, quien estaba con Austria hablando sobre costumbres, paso un rato y Lily fue a con su jefe que le había hablado un momento, el rubio dio un sorbo. -Vash, ¿Estas a gusto en este día?...-

El suizo miro de reojo al austriaco y por una extraña razón sentía sus mejillas arder y su estomago un pequeño cosquilleo junto con su corazón palpitante al momento que veía al pelinegro con un aura rosa y destellos brillantes. -Eh... S...si...- Respondió no muy seguro.

En otra parte, o más bien regresando al grupo de antes, México empezaba a relatar sobre la costumbre del día del amor y la amistad, mientras los otros, sin Prusia que fue a molestar al señorito. - Y pos digo, el 14 se celebra también a la pareja como a los amigos...- Los cuatro asintieron dándole la razón tomando un sorbo de su te. El moreno se levanto un poco divisando a Argentina que tenía cara de pocos amigos en la casa del ingles mirando la decoración con asco mientras estaba pegado como una lapa en el brazo de Chile. –EH! ¡Pinche Martin te agarro lo gay!...- Los otros cuatro vieron al moreno levantarse y como si fuera una película… los cuatros vieron con otros ojos al mexicano, pareciera que tuviera: Flores, brillos y un aura rosada toda gaymente puesta a su alrededor y con una canción de amor de fondo… hasta que Japón se dio cuenta que era su celular el que estaba sonando.

Todos salieron de su trance por un momento un poco sonrojados, el primero en reaccionar fue Alfred más bien… ya que se le acerco al moreno tomándolo de la cintura pegándosele, poniendo su cara escondida en el cuello de este aspirando si aroma y dándole un pequeño beso en el mismo lugar. -¿Eh?... ¡Perate hombre! ¡Pinche Alfred! Oye enserio… suéltame… n-no es gracioso…- El rubio tomo de la barbilla al moreno acercando su rostro para plantarle un beso, pero fue detenido por una katana. –Ah… Gracias Kiku… enserio yo…-

-Aléjese de Mekishiko-chan, Alfred…- El rubio le miro desafiante.

-¿Eh?... Kiku… enserio… ¿¡Que mierda!? ¡Guarda la Katana! Podrías lastimar a alguien y ese alguien pos´ soy yo!...- El japonés miro al mexicano un poco apenado empujando al rubio con una fuerza descomunal y luego tomar ambas manos del mexicano, el cual si nos damos un poco de cuenta… Alejandro es un poco más bajo que Japón…

-Lamento si te preocupe Ale-chan, pero… no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados si alguien más te toca de esa manera tan indecente…- El toque de las manos se hizo cada vez más firme mientras el japonés se acercaba al moreno, Ale (el cual ya casi le sale espuma por la boca) se empezó a sonrojar por las acciones anteriores de Alfred y las actuales del asiático.

De un segundo para otro el japonés ya no estaba frente a él… y ni siquiera estaba en la sala donde anteriormente, bueno se fue corriendo cuando Japón quiso besarlo si, ahora estaba en el jardín escondido de los otros dos. –Hay madresita santa, sea lo que sean que tramen, por favor no quiero que me involucren en esta mierda…- Empezó a escuchar pisadas, se puso en guardia y se acostó un poco más en la hierba, miro bien y era Rusia quien caminaba con su típica sonrisa y se relajo un poco levantándose de su lugar.

-Oh… Con que aquí estabas… Te estaba buscando Alejandro…- El moreno se acerco a este muy confiado, pobre.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué tu?...- El ruso sonrió gentilmente como nunca suele hacerlo y saco detrás de sí un ramo de girasoles entregándoselo al moreno, esté pensando que solo era un regalo cualquiera lo acepto. –Gracias Ivan, no te hubieras molestado neta… son muy lindas, las pondré en agua para que no mueran…- El rubio platinado impidió que el otro regresara a dentro de la casa tomándole suavemente del brazo. -¿Pasa algo?...-

El euroasiático tomo de la cintura al moreno y lo elevo un poco hasta besarlo, el mexicano sin saber que hacer solo se quedo quieto hasta que el otro se separada y empezar a correr como loco, no podía tirar las flores ya que eso heriría al ruso y es lo que menos quiere (después de que hoyo por voz de Lituania la infancia de este) así que no hizo nada. Al separarse el ruso lo miraba intensamente (**siento que me estoy pasando de yaoi pero es su regalo así que tratare de complacer en TODO**, **pero nada de Lemmon, porque este fic es… bueno en torno un poco a la política** [Esta mierda no tiene nada de política] **pero bueeno**) –Quisiera que me acompañaras como mi pareja a la fiesta de esta noche…-

-¡FUCKING COMMIE! ¡ALEX IRA CONMIGO!...- El grito ensordecedor de Alfred se debió escuchar hasta el polo sur, bueno este tipo salió de la nada.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ale-chan ira conmigo!...- Dijo el japonés que estaba en modo ninja ya que estaba arriba de un árbol… ¿Enserio como mierdas es que lo hacen?

Y empezó la 3ra guerra mundial Fin.. :D

Naah mentira, solo empezaron a discutir los otros dos mientras que Rusia estaba en su mundo con Alejandro, el cual… estaba un poco en shock y aun no reaccionaba del todo.

Alfred que ya había dejado de lado al japonés, aunque este estuviera aun discutiendo, se dirigió hasta el moreno el cual seguía en un trance, lo tomo de la cintura y como si fuera una película de Hollywood lo beso lentamente mientras hacía que el mexicano se agachara hacia atrás como en una coreografía de tango, de beso normal se paso a un que sería digno de furansu-niichan, pasando obviamente su mano hacia el trasero del moreno haciéndolo reaccionar golpeando al rubio con su izquierda, después de una sonrisa victoriosa de parte del ruso y japonés, Kiku se acerco al moreno y con buenos dotes de ninja (y expertos en temas yaoi) hizo lo que toda fangirl le encantaría hacer con su uke. Hohohohohohohon

Alejandro después de todo ese ajetreo se fue a su habitación de la casa de iggy para poner los girasoles que le regalo Rusia en un florero, después de eso se acostó un poco pensativo sobre las posibilidades que había sobre que esos tres se pusieran como unos locos obsesivos compulsivos enamorados de él, bueno tenemos que decir que nuestro querido país es sexy, encantador y muy buen amante, no le extrañaría que alguien no se enamorada de él, y si nuestro Ale pudiera se casaría consigo mismo, o puede que el idiota de Cupido este haciendo de Troll y este jodiendo a todos, si aun no podía creer que Prusia y Suiza se estaban casi matando con la mirada pata ver quien hablaba y se llevaba mejor con Austria, claro que también Hungría tiene su cámara en todas partes. Suspiro, simplemente no lo entendía, podría pensar que fue cosa de Hungría o de Venezuela o de las demás chicas, pero… aun no lo tenía claro.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y aun no oscurecía, le dio igual y se hecho un sueñito antes de la cena.

El japonés que estaba merodeando se dio cuenta de que ya no había movimiento en la habitación de moreno (información dada por Hungría) abrió lentamente la puerta y con sigilo de gato combinado con ninja, entro a la habitación mirando al mexicano dormido tranquilamente, bueno y roncando un poco ya que tiene el sueño pesado, se subió a la cama posicionándose sobre el moreno dándole un casto beso en los labios y como dice el dicho: "_Si amas a tu Uke… VIOLALO!" _el asiático acaricio la piel canela del de abajo con gentileza pasándose hasta el cuello y luego por debajo de la camisa (**Mierda no puedo evitar el lemmon**) quitándosela suavemente y atarle las manos con ella.

El moreno que estaba soñando con que era un perro salvaje sintió un calor recorrerle por el cuerpo haciéndolo despertar de su agradable y fumado sueño de perros, abrió los ojos lentamente divisando en la oscuridad la silueta de alguien arriba de él lamiéndole el pecho, luego los abrió como platos viendo lo que Kiku estaba haciendo. El moreno ya se encontraba sin ropa a merced del asiático el cual estaba metiendo la mano donde no debía, el mexicano a pesar de ser moreno el sonrojo le ganaba a su tonalidad de piel completamente. –Esp… ¡KIKU! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!...-

-No es obvio Ale-chan… tu y yo estaremos juntos… para siempre, y que hagamos el amor hoy significara que tendré que tomar la responsabilidad y casarme contigo, ese es mi plan…- El moreno le miro como :Areyou FUCKING kidding me?:.

-¡¿ESTA DESCHABETADO O QUE?!...- El japonés pareció no entender. –Mira, se que te ¿gusto? No sé!, pero si algo se es que el amor no s… aah…- Japón había tocado el área alrededor del ombligo del moreno el cual era su punto G. –D… deja de… t-tocar ahí.. gh!...- El de arriba no se detuvo por nada del mundo ya casi cometía su propósito, ahora solo tenía que empezar a…

-¡ALEX IT´S MINE ASIAN BITCH!... ¡DAMELO!...- El Moreno reacciono gracias al gritote que había dado Alfred agradeciéndole profundamente, pero se acordó que estaba en una posición comprometedora… desnudo, poniéndose tenso nuevamente.

-No te metas América, Ale-chan es mío… y solo mío…- El rubio miro mal al japonés, y luego se sonrojo desmesuradamente al ver que el moreno estaba atado con una camisa en la cabecera totalmente desnudo, un hilito de sangre le empezó a salir de la nariz, se cubrió disimulando un poco con su mano.

-Alejandro es mío desde hace mucho, jeh… no me digas que estás celoso de que yo lo haya besado y tenido en mi cama primero que nadie…- Alfred dio una cara socarrona, mientras que el japonés se fastidiaba.

-¡E-eso no es c-cierto! N-no le creas Kiku solo esta delirando… pero ya suéltame ¡Por favor!...- No es que Alejandro sea chillón ni nada, pero… en esta situación quien no estaría a punto de llorar de la desesperación. –Alfreeeeed… ¡DESATAME CON UNA CHINGADA!..."_Piensa rápido idiotaaaaa" _ si lo haces…. T-te besare y… aah… ire contigo a donde quieras menos la fiesta de mañana que quiero estar solo…- Al rubio le brillaron los ojos, de la nada ya estaba vestido como capitán América en frente de Kiku que estaba vestido de ninja… esto va a ir para largo.

Mientras esos dos se peleaban como mojigatos el moreno aprovecho y escapo, obviamente poniéndose su ropa primero, entro a la biblioteca que tenia Iggy en su casa encontrándose con Alemania sentado muy tranquilo leyendo un libro el cual no entendió el significado porque estaba en alemán. Se sentó junto a él mientras tomaba un libro cualquiera, tenía que calmarse como diera lugar, aunque todo estuviera bien pinche raro para él. Sintió que le miraban y volteo a ver al rubio alemán que le miraba un poco nervioso. –Esto… ¿Pasa algo Ludo?...- El rubio negó un tanto sonrojado. –Bueno…—

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, ya que los dos siguieron en su libro, Alejandro que ni leyó la portada lo abrió empezando por el índice. –Como crear pócimas…- El moreno miro al rubio alemán que le miraba un poco pensativo. – ¿Piensas hacer una?...— Este negó divertido explicando que solo había tomado el libro sin verlo. –oh…-

-Sería divertido hacer unas ¿Qué te parece si lo leemos y encontramos una cura para la estupidez de Alfred?...- El alemán sonrió cómplice y acepto.

La atmosfera que tenían era muy amena entre risas y todo mientras imaginaban a un serio Alfred o a un Rusia serio o a Italia Veneciano siendo valiente, sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban tomados de la mano, al menos el moreno, se miraron un poco a los ojos y el rubio se acerco lentamente posando sus labios en los del mexicano en un toque suave, el moreno no hizo nada por un momento y luego se alarmo dándole un certero puñetazo en la mejilla al rubio. -¡Hey!...-

-¡Imbécil! No me beses o me sentiré mal conmigo mismo…- Y ahí es cuando uno se pregunta "eh?"

-¿Eh?...-

-Si digo… err… ¿No estabas saliendo con el Feliciano?...- El rubio alemán negó sonrojado y con casi un paro cardiaco. –Entonces el idiota de Alfred me mintió sobre eso…- Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Ludo quiso preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que creíste algo así?...- El moreno le pensó un poco, buscando en sus recuerdos hasta que recordó.

-Fue mi primera junta mundial, o bueno en la que te vi a ti y a Feliciano… abrazados, Alfred me dijo sobre las relaciones internacionales según él, bueno o que me dijo mas o menos fue de que "Si ves a esos dos abrazados son Italia del norte y Alemania, tienen una relación muy larga de años, recuerda RELACION" y así…- Otro silenciooo incomodo.

-Matare a ese imbécil…-

-Bueno mientras tu lo matas yo… ¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!...- El rubio se quedo con un pequeño tic en el ojo cuando vio al moreno saltar por la ventana y correr al centro de la ciudad, estaba totalmente cansado ya de tanta miel.

**Il pulcino pioo, il pulcinoo pioooo!**

Por culpa de esos idiotas enamorados Alejandro se había perdido de la cena porque seguramente esos iban a pelearse sobre quien se sentaría a su lado y terminaría volviendo a correr como lo hizo con Alemania, hizo un mohín con la boca, miro el cielo oscuro y nublado, no quería que eso sucediera, no quería que lo violaran entre los cuatro que esos serian capaces de todo si se ponían de acuerdo y mas con lo sádico que era Alemania en la cama… no es que ya haya tenido… no, no es… mierda, realmente lo supo por parte de Italia que una vez se fueron los dos de putas y que Ludwig tiene muuuchos fetiches muy sádicos. Suspiro, también le daba un poco de miedo que Rusia se lo violara, o que Japón usara muchos de sus fetiches y ni hablar de Alfred que ya sabía lo que haría… si, una noche estuvieron tan ebrios que no supieron ni que hasta que lo vieron en el blog de Prusia y Elizabetha los chicos besotes que se estaban agarrando y mejor ya ni les cuento lo que paso después, se los dejo a su imaginación pervertidas.

Dio un suspiro largo, estaba cruzando la calle mientras observaba la majestuosidad del Big ben, sonrío, le dio un recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y sus abuelos tenían monumentos grandes y el muy pequeño se sentía como una pequeña hormiga al observarlos, pero sin duda al estar arriba tenían una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en un área de restaurantes, miro por la ventana y ahí estaba Peña y familia disfrutando del momento, siguió su camino no quería interrumpirlos, mucho tenia con vivir con ellos como para cenar en otro país también con ellos. Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez; siguió caminando hasta que pudo divisar a una cabellera rubia conocida caminando con las manos en los bolsillos a paso calmado, se detuvo por un momento tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando el americano lo diviso fue con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el mexicano. –Hello…-

-Hola…- Se puso un tanto nervioso.

-Creo que no fue correcto besarte así esta tarde… sorry dude…- El moreno pensó que estaba soñando, Alfred… no ESTADOS UNIDOS se estaba disculpando de algo, eso sí que era nuevo y un tanto vergonzoso y emocionante ya que es el primero que lo oye con ese tono de angustia. –No sé qué pasó, but… al verte que Rusia te dio un ramo y te beso me puse como loco… i´m so sorry Alex…-

-No hay problema, neta… también tuve la culpa yo ya que me quede paradote sin hacer nada… aun no salgo de shock completamente pero aun así… te perdono Alfred…- El rubio se sonrojo un momento al ver la sonrisa amable que le estaba dando el moreno.

-Te invito a cenar…-

-¿Pagaras tu?...- El rubio asintió. –Bien, supongo que bueno… en estos momentos tu estas… de mi… ¿no?...- El americano poniéndose aun mas rojo asintió, México suspiro otra vez tomo la mano del rubio y empezó a caminar, Alfred puso una sonrisa tonta. –Ni te hagas ilusiones que solo es porque te disculpaste…-

-Entonces me disculpare más seguido…-

-Me agrada la idea pero no…- El americano rio por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de donde se encontraba la familia Peña, el copetes miro la escena un poco extrañado, pensando en cómo sería el san Valentín de esos dos, después de que se perdió como un minuto se le olvido y siguió comiendo.

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa odioel14defeblaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Entonces que piensas…- El moreno harto de que amaneció con dos personas abrazándolo posesivamente en la mañana se dirigió a hablar con Arthur. El cual al contarle todo ya entendió el por qué de las miradas brillosas de esos tipos.

-Que no hay cura, bueno si la hay pero no te gustara…- El moreno casi se cae de la silla al escuchar lo que tenía que hacer. –Te dije que no te gustaría…-

-P… pero n-no hay bueno… ¿Otra forma de hacerlo?...- El cejon negó lentamente compadeciéndose del moreno. -¡¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mi?!...- El mexicano se rasco un poco la sien, no podía ser que tuviera que hacer eso… ¡Escoger a uno de los 4! ¡ROMPER CORAZONES! Peor aún, no tenía opciones ya que:

1-. Escogiendo a Rusia: Alfred toma represarías, Japón también, Alemania se pondrá emo y el que sufriría por culpa de Alemania seria Veneciano. **  
**

2.- Escogiendo a Japón: Alfred tomaría represarías, al igual que Rusia, lo mismo para Alemania EMO.

3.- Escogiendo a Alemania: Alfred, Japón y Rusia harían una alianza y se van a la 5 guerra mundial.

4-. Escogiendo a USA: Rusia y Japón toman represarías y entran en guerra, Alemania EMO.

Maldición, no podría escoger a alguno si hay represarías… lo único que le quedaba es hacer que esos idiotas se enamoraran de otros, ¡Muy bien! Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a los idiotas que sedujeran a esos idiotas. Empezó a pensar rápido, despidiéndose de iggy fue a darles una nota a los cuatro enamorados para empezar su plan, el primero seria Rusia… y de paso Alfred.

Dos pajaros de un tiro.

**Continuara…. Neta si continuara**

**Bueno una cosa, quiero que sea cronológico, el especial de san valentin aun no acaba, así que termina mañanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se me fue la inspiración) vfniend bfhdjskjhdjskcnjdkjdcnjnenjf lneqofijjid así que las veo mañana chicaaaas XD no quería continuarle hasta preguntar e.e ¿Quieren lemmon? Aca bien aca o lime? No seeee, escojan con los revieww LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100!**

**Atte: The peña nieto´s adventures staff and autora :D xD**

**Se que no pasare ingles nos vemos mañana :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llegamos a los 100! Llegamos a los 100! XD el 16 cumpli añoooos! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! y de mi pa ustedes la segunda parte yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeei!pero como a todas les gusta pareja diferente las complaceré a todas :D wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Peña nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Advertencias…. LEMMON! Espero que les guste esta muy… XD**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition**

**Capitulo 9:** Especial de san Valentin parte 2!

-¿Cómo te fue con ellos?...- El moreno que estaba tirado en el suelo con un aura negra a su alrededor, mientras que los otros cuatro países con los que había salido se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos por que se enfadaron con Ale-chan, el mexicano levanto un poco la cabeza con apariencia demacrada, puso sus ojos en blanco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Iggy estaba en las piernas de un muy feliz francés mientras este le abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Supongo que a ti te va mejor que a mi…- Dijo con sorna y tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿¡Que!?...- El moreno volteo la cara porque el francés le estaba metiendo mano por el suéter que traía el ingles y era un poco incomodo. El rubio cejon se dio cuenta de las intenciones francesas del otro y le dio un codazo dejándolo en KO!. –No digas nada, mi té tenía algo y ahora parecer ser que estoy enamorado de la rana…- Al moreno se le prendió un foco. –Si, yo también creo que puede ser por eso que estos idiotas se hallan puesto así… y bueno, estaba buscando en mis libros y encontré otra forma de hacer que dejen de estar así…-

-¿¡Neta!? ¡DIME!...- El ingles le hizo un ademan al americano para que se acercara y empezaron a cuchichear mientras los jefes de estos estaban pasando como si nada.

**Il pulcino pioooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Primero se aplicara a Japon…**

El asiático se encontraba descansando después del drama que se hizo en la tarde por culpa de los entrometidos de Rusia, América y Alemania, no pudo tener solo para el al moreno y eso le ponía de mal humor con ganas de matar a todos, se escucho que tocaron dos veces la puerta. –Kiku… soy yo…- El japonés reacciono rápido arreglándose un poco el cabello en el espejo y luego con una pose formal ir a abrir la puerta de su habitación; cuando la abrió no pensó que alguien se daría en bandeja de plata, ahí estaba… el sexy morenito en una yukata corta que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas color rojo pasión con un tocado para su cabello (el cual es semi-largo) y un maquillaje natural de geisha. -¿Puedo pasar?...- El asiático que casi estaba en un derrame nasal asintió tragando un poco de saliva por su garganta, se hizo a un lado mirando indiscretamente el trasero del moreno. –Creo que tenías razón… Kiku…- El japonés miro al mexicano que se subió a su cama mientras su yukata se le cayó un poco por los hombros dejando ver un poco mas de piel.

-¿Qué es lo que tenía razón Ale-chan?...- El moreno con un sonrojo, se dejo caer un poco abriendo un poco también las piernas dándole una vista espectacular al pelinegro. –Gracias por escogerme Ale-chan…- Se poso arriba del moreno besando lentamente su mejilla y acariciando una de sus piernas. –Seamos uno…- El mexicano le detuvo suavemente entregándole una botella de licor, el japonés acepto gustoso tomando un sorbo, el latino sonrió victorioso cuando el asiático cayo a su lado desmayado.

_**En el sueñooo…**_

_-Mgh!...- Los gemidos del moreno se hacían cada vez más sonoros mientras que el japonés lamia y acariciaba a su capital. –Kiku… mas… por favor te necesito dentro de mí ya… ¡Ngh!...- El japonés sonrió lascivamente, volvió a besar al moreno con lujuria y pasión mientras que este correspondía torpemente._

_-Eres apetitoso Ale-chan…- (_**Todas son unas pervertidas al hacerme escribir esto XD) **_Sin esperar más el asiático entro sin cuidado haciendo que el latino diera un grito de placer muuuuuy erótico cabe decir. Sin importarle nada empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza y rapidez._

_-Ah… k…kiku… se AH!... más cuidadoso… es… m… mi primera vez…- (__**no es cierto**__) El japonés se éxito mas y aumento el ritmo de las estocadas. -¡Mas! ¡Mas rápido KIKU!...-_

**En la realidad….**

-Creo que me pase… bueno…- El moreno dejo que el japonés estuviera soñando con lo que fuera que estuviera soñando y salió de la habitación.

Inglaterra lo estaba esperando afuera con una bolsa, el moreno entro al closet y se cambio. Al salir se le veía con una camisa de la bandera estadounidense y unos short de mezclilla junto a unas botas vaqueras, la camisa era como del tamaño para Rusia y le quedaba graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. –Bien, este es el de Alfred… ¿Seguro que quieres continuar? Bueno, yo estoy encantado con Francis está muy atento y hace lo que le digo… es así como mi esclavo personal…-

-Segurísimo… no quiero a 4 idiotas detrás de mí tratando de violarme, si ahorita que fui con Japón ya casi me viola de verdad…- El ingles suspiro y luego se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio americano.

**Segundo USA!...**

El americano estaba haciendo muchos pucheros, él quería que Alejandro fuera todo suyo, miro por la ventana… lo que él hubiera dado porque el mexicano lo viera solo a él, sabía que Rusia tenía más terreno que él hasta incluso Alemania, cualquier país podría estar con México excepto el, guerras traiciones anteriores y resentimientos era todo lo que podría esperar de reclamos por parte de su vecino del sur. Dio una sonrisa triste, se tumbo sobre el colchón boca abajo, sería mejor rendirse, escucho que tocaban la puerta y con un pequeño "adelante" se abrió la puerta dejando ver al moreno vestido como anteriormente describí.

-¿Alfred?...- El rubio lo miro de reojo levantándose un poco mirándole un poco para después dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón, el moreno estaba confundido, pensó que este se le lanzaría a violarlo en cuanto vería pero ya ve que se equivoco, el rubio parecía…e.e deprimido (**EMO**) -¿Estás bien?...-

-Si…- El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño y se tumbo arriba de él haciéndole bolita, cosa que al estadounidense le valió caca. El latino hizo que el rubio lo viera a la cara, estando aun arriba de él. –What?...-

-¿Qué tienes? No es normal que estés triste… tu eres un pinche niño hiperactivo, así que ¿Qué mierda te pasa?...- El rubio solo se afligió mas, suspirando sonoramente.

-Es mejor que me dejes solo… no estoy de humor… por cierto ¿Por qué andas vestido así?...- El moreno le fulmino y se bajo del rubio sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Yo venía a decirte que al que quería era a ti… pero veo que estas depre, así que mejor me largo…- El rubio le abrazo por la espalda oliendo el cuello del latino antes de que se fuera, este se volteo a verlo empezando con el plan para el americano correspondiendo el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este, a pesar de que se quería morir o vomitar arcoíris por lo cursi que se estaba volviendo el asunto, y para agregarle más caramelo Alfred le beso el mentón apretando el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. -¿Me dirás que te pasa ahora si?...- El americano asintió.

-Es que… sé que me estas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que me escogiste a mi… es obvio que tu jamás me querrías de esa forma, así que ya no te molestare con eso…- Dejo de abrazarlo, el moreno por el interior daba un extreem freddie mercury, pero por fuera daba una cara de tristeza acariciando la mejilla pálida del oji-azul. –Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero estar más triste… odio estar triste ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!...- El moreno le dio la botella que era especial para él y se marcho con un pequeño "_como quieras" _ y salió.

El rubio miro por donde salió, después de un momento de silencio miro la botella que le dio abriéndola un poco y la olio, tenía un olor dulce, pero demasiado empalagoso como para él así que la guardo en su maleta y se dispuso a dormir.

-¿Qué paso? Tienes una cara de angustia…- El moreno miro al ingles un poco incomodo.

-Mejor te cuento luego, vamos con Alemania…-

**Con ALEMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A…. °w°**

Este estaba en su habitación leyendo un poco el libro de cómo entender a los italianos: edición 240, por tercera vez, Italia estaba a un lado de él un poco angustiado mientras miraba por su celular cosas extrañas sobre gratos en una página de internet mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al Alemán. Iba a abrir la boca pero sonó que tocaron la puerta y el rubio fue a abrir dejando ver al moreno con una botella y vestido un tanto raro, Camisa de gala blanca y un short caqui de vestir. –Hola Alejandro… ¿Pasa algo?...- El moreno iba a hablar pero sintió que Italia lo fulminaba con la mirada, trago duro y solo le entrego la botella al rubio, para después despedirse e irse corriendo por la mirada asesina italiana que le estaba dando el castaño. –Adios…-

-¿Qué te dio?...- El rubio le mostro la botella azul que traía en mano, el castaño se la quito y la abrió oliéndola un poco olía a cerveza así que se la devolvió a Ludwig. –Veee… es cerveza, supongo que nueva, deberías probarla…- Dijo el italiano sin pensar.

Ludwig no le dio importancia y se tomo todo de un tiro.

3… 2…1 y cayo desmayado en la cama aplastando a un indefenso Italia cofcofnoesciertocofcof.

**En el sueñooo…**

_-Ludwig… pesas…- El rubio se levanto un poco con la ayuda de otro par de manos. –Gracias Ale…- El alemán volteo hacia tras de sí mirando al moreno que estaba vestido como anteriormente describí dándole una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda._

_-¿Alejandro?... n…no te habías ido?...- El más bajo rio por lo bajo aumentando las acaricias de la espalda subiendo al cuello del mas fornido. –¿Ah?...- El rubio sintió otro par de manos acariciarlo pero en el pecho, los dos chicos más bajos obligaron al alemán a acostarse en la cama mientras le desabrochaban la camisa de vestir que traían mientras se lamian un poco los labios. -¿Q…que están haciendo?...-_

_-Vee… ¿Qué no es obvio Luddy?... los dos te deseamos…- El rubio se puso más rojo que un tomate y empezó a sudar nervioso, el moreno y el castaño empezaron a acariciarle su entrepierna lentamente por encima de la ropa mientras los dos se besuqueaban dándole un espectáculo espectacular (?) al Alemán, se deshicieron de la camisa del más grande chupeteando, besando y lamiendo el pecho de este._

_-Lud… ¿no te gusta?...- Pregunto el moreno con inocencia, pero claramente en sus ojos se veía el deseo de sexo con el más grande, este solo asintió ya siguiendo el juego ya que empezó a acariciar el trasero del italiano junto al del latino. –Me agrada que te guste…-_

_El castaño del rulo se acerco al moreno para empezarlo a besar completamente deseoso mientras que cada uno con una mano estimulaban el ya erecto miembro del rubio que estaba a la vista de todos, mientras esos dos se besuqueaban Ludwig no aguantaba su erección, era demasiado excitante ver a esos dos besarse frente a él mientras le tocaban de esa manera, se levanto de la cama mientras los otros se recuperaban un poco del chico besote que se dieron. Les ordeno que se quitaran la ropa estos con una sonrisa lasciva asintieron y se empezaron a quitar la ropa sensualmente, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos se subieron arriba del alemán mientras le besaban y acariciaban, el rubio les apretaba lascivamente el trasero penetrándoles con un dedo a cada uno. Los dos soltaron un sonoro gemido que hizo que el rubio lamiera el cuello del castaño mientras metía otro dedo._

…_._

**Volviendo a la realidad, neta que si no yo misma me desangro aquí muajjajaja soy mala.**

**Con Rusiaaaaa….. me encantaría ver el meteorito que cayó en Rusia-chan :D**

El ruso miraba por la ventana pensativo, preguntándose "Que hizo mal" porque el moreno se veía muy irritado cuando les grito esa tarde, se sintió angustiado, Alejandro le gustaba desde hace mucho, sabía que al cerdo capitalista también, por eso no controlaba sus acciones cuando veía al rubio americano abrazar al moreno de esa forma en todas las juntas o fiestas cada vez que iba a eso, no sabía si el mexicano le quería igual que él, se deprimió un momento, tal vez y sea cierto lo que escucho de la boca del jefe copetón que tenia Ale, que Alfred y el estaban en una relación amorosa y por lo visto al copetes no le agradaba en nada, menos a el mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, es mejor no pensar en eso que podría darse falsas esperanzas y volver a estar solo y triste, miro de nuevo a la ventana viendo que las nubes ya se estaban despejando completamente, se escucho que tocaban suavemente la puerta diciendo un pequeño "_Pase" _ la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mexicano con su ropa casual y una botella de color blanca -¿Estas ocupado?...- El ruso con una sonrisa negó, el moreno vio que el peli-plateado también tenía la misma cara que le dio Alfred hace rato, pero le dolía mas con Rusia que con Alfred… era fácil de decir eso. -¿Pasa algo? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Iván…-

-No se… creo que estoy triste porque te enojaste en la tarde…- El moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Ah… sobre eso, no te preocupes, no estoy molesto si no un poco irritado ya que sus peleas hicieron que explotara de lo que de por sí ya traigo, no es tu culpa…- El ruso sonrió convencido.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? ¿Tequila?...- El moreno, el cual se había olvidado a que iba, miro la botella confundido y luego al ruso un poco sonrojado porque se acordó, negó diciendo que era algo de Inglaterra que le dijo que le pasara pero quería primero visitarlo. –Y… ¿Si te digo que no te creo?...-

-Pos´ no me creas si quieres…- Dijo sin tomarle importancia, el ruso de un movimiento rápido trato de quitarle la botella pero el mexicano fue más rápido y lo evito, forcejearon un momento riendo cayendo en la cama, europeo arriba del latino, Alejandro se sonrojo levemente mirando al ruso. –Esto… Iva…- El euroasiático le empezó a besar desesperadamente deteniendo las muñecas del moreno para que no escapara de su agarre, el mexicano sin saber qué hacer, dejo que el ruso siguiera, quería rechazarlo pero si lo hacia este se pondría triste. Estaba contra la espalda y la pared, porque… por otro lado estaba Alfred, el cual si se enteraba de que estuvo con Rusia se haría la 3ra guerra mundial por su culpa. No podía hacer nada, simplemente dejarse hacer por el euroasiático y si se podía también con Alfred para que los dos estuvieran a mano… ¡Pero no quería ser violado! El más alto ya estaba besando un poco más profundo al moreno cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio estadounidense con los ojos muy abiertos pasmado en la puerta. Se separaron, el moreno se quito lo más rápido que pudo al ruso y se paro mirando al rubio ya que este tenía signos de querer llorar. -¡H-hey! E-esto no es lo que tu crees… yo…- Trago duro, seguramente empezarían a discutir.

-¿¡What happend!? ¡Hey! No sabía que eras gay Alex…- El moreno pensó por un momento que ya había tomado de la botella que le dio, dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡No seas ojete! Solo estoy aquí… aah…-

-¡But! ¡Yo los vi besándose! No pensé que tuvieras gustos malos, te lo creería de mi o de Grecia, but not him… NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ¡Elizabetha se enterara!...- Y antes de que pudiera responderle el americano salió riéndose como idiota.

Alfred después de reírse quito su cara de idiota y las lágrimas se le salieron, lo acababan de rechazar de la forma más cruel, se encerró en su cuarto y lloro en silencio, la última vez que había llorado fue por el moreno pero cuando tuvo su guerra contra él, quitarle los lentes no fue muy bueno para su carácter y sentimientos.

El moreno dio un suspiro, miro a Rusia sonriéndole un poco apenado. –Lo siento Rusia pero… ¿Cómo te digo esto la neta?...- El ruso negó con una sonrisa, se levanto le dio un beso suave en la boca al moreno junto con un abrazo.

-Lo entiendo, pero por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo ¿De acuerdo?...- El moreno le dio una sonrisa y asintió, sin saber le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación del euroasiático dejando la botella blanca especial para el ruso.

Cuando el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dio un suspiro triste, miro la botella y la dejo en un lugar seguro para que no se cayera, en cualquier momento empezaría la fiesta de San Valentín y tenía que prepararse con un traje elegante.

**************************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto*********************************

-¡AAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEX! Com´on! ¡Perderemos el vuelo!...- El moreno suspiro, lo habían levantado temprano después de la borrachera que se había aventado con el Bad Friend trio y compañía.

-¡Ya voy! ¡YA VOY! ¡JODER! ¿Qué uno no puede dormir tranquilo?...- Se quejo mientras entraba al aeropuerto teniendo a su copetón jefe como burro de carga, ya que tenía su maleta y regalo de intercambio por San Valentín. -¡Ándele! ¡Que se nos va el avión Peña!...-

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo con todas tus cosas!...- Se quejo don copete.

-Este es su castigo por gastar 3000 euros de MI tarjeta de crédito… idiota…-

Bueno, al menos todo término bien… creo.

Cosa:

Rusia y USA jamás tomaron la botella…

Paulina Peña fue atacada por Oliver :D

Kiku recordó lo que trato de hacer al moreno y siempre que lo ve se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

Alejandro no sabe lo de Rusia y USA

Iván y Alfred no tomaron del te de Inglaterra porque no les gusta… muajajajaja.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEN fin…**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si preguntan sobre que será para el próximo capi pos… ni yo seee, haber que se me ocurre que creo que será hasta mayo por queeeee, teno que estudiar ñahahahaha XD asique **

**LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! **

**AHORA! UNA NUEVA META!**

**LLEGUEMOS A LOS 200! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD**

**Denme chocolate o un review :D**

**Nosh vemoooosh**


	10. Chapter 10 MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa, bueno después de que disfrutaron su yaoi sigue la parte educacional (si… claroooo) y que se nos murió Chavez! No pos no soy nadie pa criticar pero… LOL, si aquí hay chicas venezolanas que lo apreciaban mi mas sentido pesame e-e y si hay quienes lo critican… LOL ok ya! Y que también la elba sther! LOOOOOOOOOL esa cara de chucky por fin tras la rejas. Bueno como sea :D a pasado tanto desde que subi lo de san valentin e-e me siento una fucking pervertida pero no puedo evitarlo!**

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia y sus personajes son del creador Hiramuya Hidekaz!**

**Advertencia: Yo de autora de nuevo YEI! ****Keep calm and love Hetalia…. **

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto capitulo 10: **Keep calm and eat tacos…. I´m a Mexican and don´t keep calm -¿Qué dijo?...-

Qué bonito es lo bonito no creen, aunque sea un poco de gusto para ocultar algo, todos lo sabían muy bien, pero que gracia le hacía a Alejandro ver a la cara de Chucky tras las rejas, que hasta el mismo había ido al juicio y metido a donde estaba en la hora de visitas para reírse en su cara, si, hasta el mismo copetudo lo acompaño a verla, obviamente sin que la prensa lo supiera, llegaron en un carro casual (si es un lamborgini se podría decir casual) entraron disimulando un poco y luego ya dentro se quitaron la peluca y el bigote falso de ambos. La cara de chuky los miro fulminante. –Por dios… creo que he muerto y ahora estoy en un hermoso mundo…- El copetón miro a su país con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero aun falta para que sea mi hermoso paraíso, no lo crees así Elba…- La mujer solo un gruñido. -¡Hey! Perro que ladra no muerde, y menos una bastante fea… deberías demandar a ese cirujano plástico que hizo un horrendo trabajo contigo fea…-

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?...- El país miro de reojo a su "jefe" y luego a la cara de chucky.

-Solo vine a molestar, al igual que este idiota de aquí a mi lado…- El copetón afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón al joven país. –Y bueno… espero que tu tiempo de robo se pague muy bien acá en la cárcel porque no te trataran como la mujer de sociedad que creías que eras, porque simplemente eres una simple rata más de alcantarilla de lo que se llama gobierno…- La mujer se acerco dando un golpe estruendoso a los tubos de fierro.

-¡Muérete niñato! ¡Yo saldré de aquí! ¡Cuando salga matare a tus hijos y demás familia!...- El país rio cínicamente y estruendosamente -¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?...- El moreno paro de reír mirando a la ¿mujer? Bueno mejor le digo adefesio, que esa cosa no es humano.

-Para tu gran información… yo soy inmortal… no Peña…- El copetudo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que no pusiste atención cuando te lo presentaron, yo si… y luego dicen que el idiota soy yo…- Dijo el copetudo con una mueca burlona. El país y la Elba lo miraron con cara de "no me jodas".

-Peña…- El copetudo miro a su protegido. –Eres un idiota, el más idiota y el experto en cagarla… mejor cállate…- El presidente solo asintió deprimido. Alejandro tenía razón.

-Bueno, solo vine para esto y decirte algo importante… ¡Te la metieron!...- Y el país junto con el presidente salieron corriendo riéndose de lo gritado anteriormente por el moreno. Salieron corriendo por la parte de atrás del lugar. –Bien, hora de ir a casa…-

-Tengo hambre…- El moreno miro al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que le rugieron las tripas. -¿Compramos algo de comer?...- El país asintió con una sonrisa, se puso la peluca y se acomodo su bigote falso, luego saco su celular y se tomo una foto subiéndola a facebook para que vieran los demás países, que era muy macho y que los mostachos le quedaban muuuy bien.

Después de que se disfrazaron llegaron a una cantina cerca del zócalo, se emborracharon a más no poder, bueno más bien Peña no aguanto ni la primera ronda y ya se andaba cayendo de borracho, salieron de ese lugar, el moreno tubo que hablar a los guaruras de Peña para que fueran por ellos, ya en casa el copetón recibió un regaño enorme por su esposa mientras que el moreno ni se inmutaba a los escándalos de la familia presidencial. El estaba feliz de la vida en la sala acariciando a sus perros y gato, el san Bernardo que era el más grande se puso de cama mientras los otros se acostaban en su regazo. Hasta que se acordó, se levanto de golpe asustando a sus mascotas, miro el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana. Se levanto rápido y corrió hasta el cuarto del copetudo, abrió la puerta de golpe levantando a la gaviota de un brinco, esta se paro con su almohada y dijo que iría a dormir a otra parte enojada. El moreno la ignoro y se subió a la cama pateando al copetón. -¡Levántese!...- El presidente se toco la cabeza con signo de dolor. -¡El avión sale en dos horas y no hay tiempo!...-

-¡No grites! Me duele mucho la cabeza…- El pelinegro se sentó en el piso de donde se había caído a causa del golpe. -¿Qué avión?...-

-¡El que va a Venezuela imbécil! ¡Hoy es el velorio de Chavez!...- Al copetón se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ya recordó que era eso que se le olvidaba en la tarde. Se levanto de golpe quitándose la camisa para ir a bañarse de pedo. (oseasemelese rápido XD) El país también se fue corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse, en media hora estuvieron, comieron unas bolsas de papas que encontraron y se fueron directamente al aeropuerto, tenían que llegar temprano.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! (para la elba Esther LOL)**

En toda la hora que estuvieron en el avión presidencial, el copetón estuvo mareado y con dolor de cabeza, estaba peor que una mujer embarazada, al llegar tuvieron que ir a una farmacia a comprar pastillas para la cabeza. Después de que se las tomara se quedo dormido un tramo hasta llegar a la funeraria privada donde tenían al jefe de Venezuela. El moreno se acerco a la chica dándole un abrazo y un pésame, a pesar de que esta se hiciera la fuerte y dijera que no pasaba nada, sabía que si le dolía un poco, ellos sabían muy bien que las personas morían, una tras otra fuera cual fuera su razón de ello. –Lo siento, se que apreciabas a tu jefe…-

-Cállate, es entre si y entre no, ¿Recuerdas?...- El moreno asintió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada. –Como sea, ¿Dónde está el tu jefe? Ya debe estar en la ceremonia…- Buscaron en todas partes con la vista hasta que lo hallaron sentado en un sillón dormido.

-No sabe beber… anda crudo aun, no te preocupes, será el hazme reír de toda América latina…- Dijo con orgullo el mexicano.

-¿Mas? ¿Se puede?...- El moreno asintió.

-Con el todo es sorpresas hermana…-

-Oh…- Los dos países siguieron platicando hasta que le avisaron a la chica que ya era hora de llevar el cuerpo de su exjefe a la ceremonia que se transmitiría por televisión. El moreno fue con su jefe a despertarlo y que fuera directo hasta el lugar donde corresponde ya que él había sido el de la idea al ir al funeral. El copetón se levanto con ojeras y un mal sabor de boca por la cruda yendo rápidamente hasta su lugar, los países tuvieron que quedarse en la casa de la chica solo para evitar cualquier pregunta de la prensa sobre ellos. Venezuela prendió el televisor para ver como se está llevando a cabo todo con el fin de que no pasara nada malo, todo iba bien hasta que el moreno quebró el vaso de vidrio que llevaba en su mano haciendo que todos los latinos junto con Canadá y Alfred le miraran extraño.

-Alex… What´s up?...- El moreno miro con una mueca de ansiedad y desespero histérico… o algo así, apunto al televisor y todos lo miraron.

En un perfecto cuadro de toma Enrique Copetes Nieto estaba dormido sobre su silla en medio de la ceremonia del funeral, todos miraron al país mal. -¿¡Que!?...- Venezuela le dio un sape. -¡Óyeme! ¡Perate´ que no es mi culpa que ese imbécil se haya quedado dormido en medio del funeral!...-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que ayer LOS DOS se fueron de copas? ¡Esto es una falta de respeto para mi Alejandro!...- El moreno trago duro, su hermana sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Mira, que nos hayamos puesto hasta la madre fue idea de él… así que no me vengas con que yo tengo la culpa, no soy responsable de lo que haga ese idiota adems…- El moreno se cayó al ver la mirada de Colombia y Perú, oseasemelese que ya se callara no quería enojar enserio a su hermana. –Ta´ bueno hombre…-

************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edishon se complace en presentar: *redoble de tambores* EL METICHE DE PEÑA!******************************

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que volaba, si sentía que lo elevaban y luego lo dejaron caer en una posición muy incómoda… hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado de manera nupcial por un hombre con traje negro, abrió bien sus ojos y se dio cuenta que era uno de sus guardaespaldas quien lo tenía cargado a lo princesa, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en su aeropuerto privado o más bien en el de los Italia bros. –Pero que ching…- Miro bien, estaban ya en el avión y el guardaespaldas lo tenía cargado en su regazo ya el hombre sentado en el avión, se removió un poco para que lo soltara, pero no lo hicieron. -¡Joder suéltame! ¿¡A donde carajo me llevan!?...-

-No puedo soltarlo señor, el presidente quiere que lo mantenga así e iremos a Roma Italia…- Oh ! Lo llevarían a lo del papa, el muy hijo de puta de peña se metió a su cuarto, otra vez, obligándolo a ir a otro país, otra vez, trato de salir del agarre del hombre pero este lo apretó mas.

-¡NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Alex you look so funny!...- El moreno miro con horror el lugar de donde provenía la ruidosa voz, se soltó del agarre del guardaespaldas y miro que sus hermanos estaban ahí también. Lo peor era que Cuba le había tocado a un lado de Alfred… eso si era el apocalipsis.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes…?- Todos sonrieron pesadamente.

-Pues veras…-

-HAHAHAHA ¡Ya verán! ¡Lo grosso que se verá mi país ahora que el papa es argentino!...- Todos dieron un suspiro cansado.

-Alex, Argentina nos llamo a todos para ir a Roma…- El mexicano volteo hacia el canadiense que estaba a un lado suyo junto con Perú.

-Y pues tratamos de correr, pero el idiota nos encontró y nos metió a la fuerza al avión…- Todos asintieron, si Argentina ya tenía el ego de por si grande (no tanto como Prusia, pero si era muy grande) ahora que el papa seria de su casa, poner su bandera ahora en la santa sede seria un ámbito para que su ego subiera 3 niveles más arriba de lo que ya estaba.

-Aah…- Y eso mis lectoras fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió responder a nuestro querido país.

TODO el vuelo fue llenado de vomito verbal por culpa de Cuba y USA que no paraban de pelear por cualquier cosa, hasta que el moreno intervino quitando a su hermano de ahí para que ya no se pelearan, dejando su asiento para que se sentara con Canadá, el rubio americano le recibió con una sonrisa, al igual que el cubano. USA vio como se sentaba tranquilamente el mexicano a un lado suyo, se tenso, no tenía planeado estar muy cerca del moreno (y no después de lo de san Valentín había evitado contacto) –Oye gringo…- Este volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-

-A… a question? Oh sure…- El moreno le miro con una mueca.

-¿Por qué ya no has ido a mi casa? Bueno no es que no goce que no estés en ella, si no que, se me hace raro viniendo de ti…- El americano empezó a sudar en frio no tenía una respuesta coherente para la pregunta dicha, empezó a balbucear, chile que estaba en el asiento de atrás escucho lo dicho por el moreno pegando un poco oreja ignorando olímpicamente a lo que el argentino le decía.

-Bueno, tuve problemas con mi jefe porque siempre me escapo d…del trabajo, y… aah… well… q…quería que no lo hiciera esta vez… ¡Si eso! Solo quise darle un gusto a mi jefe, que ahora esta muy cansado de tanto trabajo… you know… nahahahahaha…- El moreno levanto una ceja mirándolo acusadoramente. El rubio se puso más nervioso ante la intimidante mirada que le daba el latino.

-Es por lo de San Valentín… ¿Verdad?...- El rubio nervioso sin saber que hacer asintió animadamente. –Joder, bueno… olvida lo que paso si… a mi me dejo traumado, pero se que solo fue por ese pinche te, bueno por eso Francia siempre nos dice, nunca coman o beban nada de Inglaterra, ¡Y qué razón tiene al decirlo! – El rubio vio la radiante y burlesca sonrisa que se cargaba el moreno, se contagio de ella y empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños, teniendo que ser regañados de vez en cuando por chile y cuba por escandalosos, Venezuela y Costa Rica se miraron entre sí, con señas se comunicaron y en un susurro "_yaoi time" _ se acercaron un poco cuando el moreno regresaba del baño del avión, lo empujaron "accidentalmente" cayendo sobre el gringo tomando miiiles de fotos.

Aah… que hermoso es el amor fraternal.

Bueno creo que ya llegaron a Italia. Porque se escucha un grito de "DOITSU!" por todo el vaticano.

**************************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto:Hetalia Edichon*********************

-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso…- El moreno miro a su vecino norteño con su traje militar y su inseparable chaqueta de aviador con el numero 50 en su espalda. –Alfred… no, no puedo meterme en eso… no con los problemas que me cargo…-

-Well… Entonces, solo dame soldados… please Alex… I need you in this war…- El moreno negó rotundamente, Corea del norte le declaro la guerra a Corea del sur, pobre de Im soo, el pobre hiperactivo en una guerra en estos tiempos no era bueno. Y peor aun si se mete el idiota de Alfred, maldita sea la hora en la que los hermanos se pelearon. –Te lo pido de rodillas, pero please! ¡Apóyame en esto!...- El moreno hizo una mueca incomoda, Alfred nunca pedía su ayuda, bueno no mucha ayuda en guerras, ahora quería que se metiera formalmente en ella, si aun su guerra interna no acababa como podía ayudar a otro país si no puede consigo mismo.

-¡Ya dije que no se! Además, no sé si pueda, recuerda que tengo problemas con… lo del narco y eso… amm… digo, bueno Alfred ¡no se!... te avisare que onda después, pero lo más seguro es que me haga neutral "_De lo cual no tengo nada" _ y en lo único en lo que podría ayudarte seria vendiéndote material…- Suspiro. –Enserio Alfred… debo pensarlo y meditarlo, esta guerra es una estupidez como las otras tantas…-

-But…-

-No se…- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente ruso, el cual quito su sonrisa al ver al rubio americano. -¿Rusia? ¿Paso algo? ¡No me digas que la secretaria no me aviso que venias! ¡Ahora si la corro!...- El ruso negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo vine a preguntarte si podíamos hablar sobre… la guerra… pero veo que Estados Unidos está aquí así que…- El ruso iba a darse vuelta hasta que fue detenido por una voz.

-Espera, no te vayas aun, necesito opiniones sobre esto… para dar un veredicto, el copetes esta con Obama ahora pero el idiota no sabía de esto, así que yo soy el que dará el veredicto…- El ruso asintió sentándose en la silla de frente al escritorio en la oficina del moreno, la otra silla la ocupaba el rubio americano. –No sé qué hacer… realmente no quiero meterme en problemas ajenos pero…-

-Mi jefe aun no me a dicho si apoyaremos a Corea Norte o a Corea Sur… pero en opinión propia no quiero participar en nada… mucho daño se hace en esto y no quiero dañar más personas… no quiero…- El moreno se levanto, se dirigió hacia el ruso poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dio una sonrisa cálida, cosa que hizo que el rubio americano bufara.

-Haces daño a cualquiera aun así no estemos en guerra… Commie…- El moreno frunció el ceño. Iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades al gringo cuando entro el copete con Obama. –Boss, and?...- Obama miro a su protegido con una mueca nerviosa. –¿Obama?...-

-Alejandro…- El mexicano volteo a su jefe. -¿Había una guerra?...- Este asintió, pero solo vio como el copetón se ponía pálido. –Hay no…-

***************************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition************************************

**D: nooooo NO ME GUSTA LA GUERRA! ****DX Make pasta not war! MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! ****Apoyen! Si estan en contra de la Guerra, pongan en sus fics a los hetaliano MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! e-e estoy loca! Ewjbnmoiuehybdsjkbfvrh**

**Ok ok, bueno, dejo esto hasta aquí tyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeii abril es mes de actualización, e-e la próxima será hasta mayo… creo… o junio, ya vere XD depende de que pendejada haga peña, o si nos metemos a la guerra, e-e no quiero. Y yo que vivo al norte los soldados estarán aquí NOOOOO! XD e-e soy bipolar D: XD **

**Bueno gracias por leer hasta aquí: Las aventuras de peña nieto les agradece sus mas sinceros follows favorites y reviews, LAS AMO! Y LOS AMO (si es que hay hombre, háganmelo saber!) **

**Ya saben! **

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**

**Matta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parapapapapaapaaaaaaapapapapaaprpapappa cambie el laaaaaa por oaapapapraprap imagínense una musiquita yeeeeei, bueno caso ya ok y así.**

**Como dijo la usuaria (y amigosha) Alfie Eldestein, Las aventuras de Peña Nieto cumple un año en FF yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei, así que mis hermosas y hermosos lectoras y es, quiero hacer un concurso de portada siiiiiii, XDD mi tumblr es Idachi como mi cuenta aquí mi deviant (lo cual lo había dejado olvidado desde los 11 y ahora tengo 17 e-e no tengo perdón) es lokathebaio50. **

**And… my facebook si lo quieren solo envíame un MP y asunto arreglado, ok! Si quieres entrar estas son las bases.**

**Usa tu OC o de alguna otra autora con su permiso**

**Tiene que venir una burla a Peña XD como no**

**El nombre del Fic :D**

**Nombre de la artista o seudominio da igual**

**Que me des un chocolate :D**

**Cualquiera puede entrar, debe ser patriótico ahora que me acuerdo XD el concurso se cerrara el 7 de Julio en el cual es donde es el aniversario del fic :D ¿Qué porque hago esto? No tengo idea :D solo se me ocurrió. Ahora sii**

**Peña Nieto y la gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya Hidekaz (haz a mexico CABRON)**

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition Capitulo 11: **Al copetes no le gusta el arroz, Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo ASIA!

**Llano: **8:00 AM

Aeropuerto internacional de China

Chinos, más chinos, ¡Puro chino!

Como es que termino rodeado de puro chino se preguntaran, pues digamos que cierto copete se le ocurrió la idea de ir por una gira por Asia… no hacía gracia hace unas horas en el vuelo (el cual se equivocaron y llegaron a malasia) y ahora, por capricho de cierto idiota están rodeados de puros chinos, miro alrededor aun no sabía donde carajo se podría encontrar el Chino que representaba a todos esos CHI-NOS! Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, debería dejar de ver video blogs que solo hacen que se le pudra el cerebro y no se tome en serio nada… pinche German. –México aru…- El moreno volteo a ver al chino con su típica ropa, aun se pregunta porque sigue usando ese estilo, ya nadie se quedaba con el modo tradicional, "_Supongo que es para honrar a los pasados"_ –Que bueno que ya estés aquí aru…-

-Si am… Mi jefe ya se fue directo para allá yo solo esperaba a que tu me recogieras, ya sabes… no quiero pasar vergüenzas estando al lado de él…- El chino le dio una cara de comprensión. –Pero bueno ¿A dónde iremos?...-

-Pues, Hong Kong estaba un poco ansioso al igual que Taiwán… ¿Vamos a comer? Ellos te deben estar esperando aru…- Los dos países salieron entre el montonal de gente que había en ese momento en el aeropuerto.

Entraron a una limusina, viajaron como 3 horas ya que había un tráfico de la mierda, y eso se le hizo muy cortó al moreno ya que estaba acostumbrado a los embotellamientos del DF. Casa muy grande de construcción tradicional antiguo (creo que de la edad de China) bajaron tranquilamente hasta que se escucho una explosión y salió humo por una ventana. China suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no debía dejar a Hong Kong en la cocina cerca de los cerillos o encendedores, siempre explotaba todo. Vieron que Taiwán, al igual que Hong Kong, Corea Sur y Tailandia salían apresurados. –Aiyaa… me pregunto ¿Cómo es que esta casa a aguantado tantas explosiones?...-

-¡ANIKI! ¡Hong Kong volvió a quemar tu cocina-daze!...- El moreno miro con un poco de pena al chino que pareciera que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-No es cierto, o algo así… fue culpa de Corea, él quería hacer un juego para no aburrirnos mientras no estabas…- La taiwanesa apoyo al hongkonés.

-Sensei, no ve que siempre corea lo arruina todo…- El chino miro a la chica con pesar, siempre era cierto pero eran sus hermanos y aguantaba, no por nada tenía ya más de 5000 años, (aunque diga que son 4000) que aguante dirán muchas, aun no saben lo que soporto Japón cuando nacieron los engendros del demonio siempre que China le dejaba a cargo porque tenía que arreglar cosas con su gobierno.

Pobre… pobre Japón… Mi más sentido pésame.

Bueno pasando de eso.

China obligo a Corea del sur a recoger todo el desorden al igual que a Taiwán y a Hong-Kong, Tailandia que estaba de paso sirvió un poco de té al mexicano y hermano mayor –Ahh… necesitaba un poco de relajación de mi jefe, últimamente me he estado metiendo en problemas por su culpa, Venezuela me mira con rencor… y muchos otros países se burlan solo de mi…- Azoto su cabeza en la mesa donde había puesto Tailandia la tetera y tazas junto los bocadillos, los dos asiáticos miraron con tristeza al mexicano este si que debe sufrir mucho en su casa. –A veces me dan ganas de tomar mi metralleta y darle unos que otros agujeros en la panza pero… una vez lo intente y los gorilones que tengo como guardaespaldas me encerraron en mi cuarto ¿¡Te lo crees!? ¡A mí! ¡A su maldita nación!... Me quiero morir… a veces deseo ya no ser una nación… es muy doloroso… y cansado tener un jefe tan pendejo como el…- El chino miro al moreno como si fuera un niño pequeño que ya no quiere ir a la escuela, le acaricio un poco la cabeza para luego darle un tremendo zape en la cabezota. -¡AH! ¿¡Que…QUE PEDO!? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!...-

-Eres un país, eso demuestra lo que vales… tu gente esta primero, a lo que se, haces hasta lo imposible para que ellos estén bien ¿no?... entonces ¿Por qué tener pensamientos como esos?, uno como nación tiene la obligación de cuidar a nuestros hermanos e hijos… nosotros somos los padres, las otras naciones nuestros hermanos, nuestros antepasados padres, madres y abuelos… nuestra gente… nuestros hijos… si te vas a rendir solo por tener un idiota liderando tu casa… realmente no merecer ser una nación…- El moreno miraba sorprendido a la nación milenaria, bajo la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado ya que, a comparación con el aun era un novato un pequeño niño que empezaba en un mundo de adultos, sabía que todos los de ahí a pesar de su comportamiento infantil tenían mucha más experiencia que él.

-Lo siento… es solo que… me desespero yo solo que ya no sé ni que hacer…- El chino le miro fijamente serio. –Me pregunto siempre ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido un humano? O si mi padre se hubiera quedado conmigo… no lo sé…- El chino suspiro.

-Yo antes era inestable, como lo eres ahora, pero es parte de crecer… cuando cumplas al menos 700 años veras que tus esfuerzos valieron la pena… ¡Tienes todo el potencial para ser un país primermundista! ¡Hasta mejor que Alfred! El mismo Japón me lo dijo aru… así que no te desesperes aru…- El mexicano sonrió feliz y hasta unas pequeñitas lágrimas se le querían salir, nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso en años. Si no fuera porque es un macho (?) lloraría en ese mismo instante.

**Con lo terroristah tah tah tah tah tah tah Du de Jarlen sheik tututututututututututututututututututututututututu tututututututu –Peña Nieto bailando como idiota.**

**Llano: 9:00 AM**

**Localización: **Aeropuerto internacional de Japón (cuyo nombre no me se)

Chino… mas chino… De nuevo PURO CHINO Ejemm digo… (Me están amenazando con tomates explosivos e-e) pura gente asiática y unos que otros americanos.

…

…

…

..

.

CHI-NO!

Ok volviendo a lo que íbamos.

Como seguiiiimos con nuestra gira por toda Asia como si fuéramos unos rockstar de lo que no se tienen nada. Ya había llegado a Japón, el japonés que representa a todos esos japoneses se encontraba con un pequeño cartel que tenia escrito México sin acento, el mexicano se acerco a él con una sonrisa cansada mientras el copetón le seguía por detrás, cabe decir con un chichón. –Mekishiko-san buenas tardes…- El japonés hizo una reverencia. –Buenas tardes señor presidente…-El copetes iba a saludarlo con la mano pero el mexicano se la golpeo en señal de que se esperara. –Por favor, síganme… mi jefe los está esperando en la limusina…- Los mexicanos siguieron al japonés hasta el autototote. (feel like a El perro Bermúdez) .

Bueno, lo siguiente que paso fue que después de una junta frente a las cámaras llego la hora de unas palabras dirigidas hacia el copetón, lo cual no tenía ni idea de lo que le decía el tipo que hablaba, el moreno como buena nación estaba a su lado, pero este idiota no se callaba, así que de vez en cuando mientras el mismo ponía atención a las palabras del japonés de enfrente le daba unos codazos a su jefe para que dejara de hablar con su traductor, Kiku que ya había visto el ultimo codazo que le dio el moreno a su jefe, vio él porque enseguida, el copetón estaba como chachalaca hablando y hablando mientras que su jefe daba un discurso… una falta muy grave de respeto hacia su país, y aunque sabía que no era culpa del moreno, no podía evitar enojarse con él, ya que era su jefe.

Alejandro, harto, le dio un tremendo pisotón al copetudo para que se callara, y así por fin lo hizo pero ya cuando el jefe japonés acabo su discurso, y para esa hora… estaba muy, pero MUY en-ca-bro-na-do.

**Lamentamos la interrupción a su fic favorito, pero… MODER FADER YENTLEMEN! **

Ya cuando los mexicanos llegaron a casa, y unas cuantas mordidas en el trasero junto con unos arañazos en la cara, el copetón estaba adolorido y solo quería dormir, había recibido ya muchos golpes en un corto tiempo, pero el más fuerte fue en la rueda de prensa donde Alejandro lo golpeo por olvidar la capital de Veracruz. Y como olvidar al niño que lo miraba como si lo quisiera degollar con una sonrisa en la cara, aun no sabe quién es pero el mexicano se lo había llevado arrastrando… ñaam.

Cuando cerró los ojos escucho una pequeña explosión, se levanto de golpe, corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el humo… rosa. Era el cuarto de su hija, lo abrió rápidamente pero no veía nada, luego se sintió un poco mal desmayándose al instante.

Abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, o más bien sentía que tenía un peso más grande ahora en su cabeza, se levanto para ir al baño no aguantaba, cuando se bajo su… short. -¿Espera?...- miro hacia abajo, pero algo le tapaba la vista.

Luego se escucho un grito para nada masculino desde el baño, el mexicano que estaba con sus perros paseando fue corriendo hasta donde se escucho el grito -¿¡Qué carajo paso!?...-

-Estoy… tengo… yo… ¡Soy una mujer!...-

_**Continuara…**_

**Muajajajajajjajajjajajaj las versiones nyo de los países no los usare por petición de un review, la cual nombre de usuaria olvide (y me da paja buscarlo ya que son un chingo) me había pedido un capi así, así que si la que me lo pidió esta viendo esto, aquí esta! XDD también porque no sabia que hacer y el próximo capi será el mundo al revés… o eso creo**

**En el próximo capitulo de las aventuras de Peña Nieto.**

**-**_**Pero señorita presidenta… debe vestirse menos… fashon y mas de oficina…-**_

_**-Ale, Ale, Ale… ahora que soy una chica quiero vestirme como mi hija lo haría así que…-**_

_**-pero señorita su hija no…-**_

_**-ssshhhhh, no digas nada y pasame el maquillaje de ahí…-**_

_**-El gavilan me va a matar cuando la vea vestida como puta…-**_

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEn fin**

**Dejen un review aquí aquí aquí:D así que nos vemos hasta el 7 de julio! Las aventuras de Peña Nieto esta de aniversario! Así que ya saben, en MP díganme las que se quieran inscribir,**

Mi olvidado deviantart es: lokathebayo50 

**Mi Tumblr es: Idachi, porsi las dudas y mi face lo piden por MP XDD nyaaa**

**Aparte hare una pagina para el fic :D necesitare máximo 3 admin, :D**

**Así que ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 12 Gracias a todos :D

**Yeah baby! I´m hereee! ****Este es el aniversario de las aventuras de peña nieto! :D muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a los followers y a los que le dieron favoritos ;w; me hacen muy feliz, mi ultima actualización… no me acuerdo cuando fue pero dije que publicaría en julio y aquí esta su julio! Wooooooo! Bueno bueno, le prometi capi y aquí esta su capi**

**Los agradecimientos los dejare para el final :3 **

**Peña Nieto y la Gaviota son la nueva familia presidencial**

**Hetalia y sus personajes son del creador Hiramuya Hidekaz! **

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition: Capitulo 12: **Esa hembra es mala, esa hembra hace daño… Me solté el cabello, me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella? JUAN YIN?!

A estas alturas pero…

Había una vez, un pequeño niño que se hacía llamar "México" estaba sentado en una roca comiendo un fruto rojo que le había dado su vieja abuela, mientras le contaba como había ganado quien sabe cuántas batallas en quien sabe cuántos lugares, dio un pequeño mordisco a su fruto y bam! Exploto manchando su cara y cuerpecito, a lo que su vieja abuela se levando y exclamo totalmente histérica.

"¡Vivirás en un infierno en un FUTURO!" Y el pequeño niño empezó a llorar, el solo quería comer su fruto y exploto.

**Actualmente….**

"Y la ganadora de las elecciones de México 2012 es:…"

Todas las personas desde su televisor y en donde estaban dando el anuncio, pero, la persona más nerviosa por el ganador era un joven de apariencia de unos 15 años, cabello negro un poco moreno y de ojos negros con destellos rojizos, estaba al lado del actual presidente de ese país, nada más y nada menos, el tipo de lentes y pelona: FELIPE CALDERON! –Bien en unos momentos más sabrás quien será tu nueva jefa…-

"ENRIQUETA PEÑA NIETO!"

-Ya me chingue….-

**11 capítulos después….**

Digamos que cierta presidenta con un extraño peinado… que parecía un copete, se maquillaba tranquilamente en su peinador, mientras su esposo, un "galán" de telenovelas estaba dormidote en la cama, tomo una botella de perfume color rosa y se roció medio envase, que hasta china empezó a toser del olor, alguien toco la puerta, esta fue a abrir tranquilamente dejando ver a nuestro querido país con unas ojeras de perro, cargando a su gato con un americano ruidoso atrás de él. –Peña… por favor… ya se atraso 3 HORAS… La presidenta Obama no la esperara todo el día…- La mujer miro a su protegido y al país norteamericano con una sonrisa caminando hacia afuera.

-Alesito no hagas esas caras, te saldrán arrugas…- El moreno frunció el ceño, diciendo por lo bajo un "como sea" llevándose a rastras al rubio americano, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Mientras las dos presidentas hablaban las naciones estaban desparramados en el sillón tratando de aguantar la "platica de mujeres" que se estaban llevando a cabo, la Peña con un pésimo ingles y la presidenta americana con dificultad al no entenderle absolutamente nada mirando de soslayo a su protegido rubio que estaba jugando en su tableta con el moreno que se veía traía una venita en la frente o que se le explotaría la bilis. –NAHAHAHAHAHAHA Alex you so bad in this game NAHAHAHAHAHAHA…-

-¡Cierra el pinche hozico!...- Y antes de que nuestro querido país se le fuera encima del rubio americano tocaron la puerta dejando entrar a un chino con su jefe, el primero con una sonrisa y el presidente… serio, ¿Estos tipos asiáticos que nunca cambian su faceta o qué?. -¿Q..Que hacen aquí?...-

-Aiyaaa… Teníamos una junta programada para el día de hoy aquí contigo-aru… ¿Lo olvidaste?...- El moreno se fue corriendo a por una libreta buscando como idiota hasta que lo hallo… si era el día de la junta y lo olvido por completo.

-Lo siento China, realmente lo olvide por completo, pero siéntense, están en su casa, déjame arreglar unas cosas, ahora vuelvo Peña, no hagas idioteces…- La mujer le dio el pulgar en signo de OK!, cosa que le dio estrés al moreno, mientras la naciones que quedaron empezaron a jugar Angry birds, la "presidenta" mexicana se acerco al presidente chino saludándole con la mano y este se la tomo por cordialidad, le habían dicho que esa mujer era una estúpida.

-¿Cómo esta señor Juan yin?...- China paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo con el americano para ver con cara "WTF" a la Peña al decirle así a su jefe.

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo dijo?...- El presidente sabia un poco español por lo que entendió lo primero pero no el "Juan yin" miro a su protegido milenario para que le explicara lo que dijo la mujer, pero el rubio americano empezó a reírse como idiota ante lo dicho por la mujer que tuvo que ser callado por un pellizco en su brazo de parte de su jefa Brenda Obama.

-Sí, Juan yin ¿Qué ese no es su nombre?...- El moreno que apenas abrió la puerta mostrando un folder con lo necesario para la junta con los chinos logro escuchar como la mujer llamo al jefe de China. -¿Verdad?...- Miro al moreno, este se dio de a topes en la cabeza, si no fuera mujer ya le hubiera dado un buen zape y jalada de orejas por ignorante e idiota, lamentablemente para el eso solo pasaría en un mundo paralelo… bueno… ahora estamos en uno pero… aaah… ustedes me entienden.

Y por si fuera poco… eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que lo dijo en la televisión y luego esta mujer se quejaba de que le hacían demasiadas burlas en todo internet, que de por algo debe ser si no es por bonita, es por pendeja, después de ese lio, el gavilán e hijos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor en "Los pinos" para tener una cena que por lo visto era la más silenciosa del mes, ya que Alejandro estaba solo picando la comida, los niños estaban en su mundo, el gavilán solo miraba la tele y la Peña miraba su celular también. El moreno suspiro cansado dejando su comida intacta, se levanto diciendo un pequeño "buenas noches" y salió del comedor en silencio, todos miraron con curiosidad al país ya que era muy extraño que hiciera eso, la Peña levanto una ceja y luego vio el plato entero del moreno. _"Le preguntare después de cenar"._

Y dicho y hecho, antes de que todos se durmieran la mujer fue a la habitación del moreno, de nuevo, sin permiso, de nuevo, al entrar vio que este estaba en el balcón de su cuarto mirando la luna llena, esta se acerco un poco y pudo escuchar que el mexicano soltaba unos pequeños sollozos. –Alecito ¿Estás bien?...- El moreno volteo rápidamente secándose las lagrimas frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué carajo le dije sobre entrar a mi habitación sin permiso?! ¡Lárguese!...- La mujer frunció el seño y le jalo una oreja al moreno.

-No hasta que me digas porque llorabas…-

-Eso no le incumbe vieja chismosa ¡Ay!-

-¿Me diras?..-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Solo deje a california norte!...- La mujer le soltó mirándole, este con una mueca y un poco sonrojado pensó un momento lo que diría. –Leí una novela… era una de las más tristes que he leído en mi vida, y aun no dejo de pensar en eso ¿¡Contenta mujer!?...-

-¿Todo por una estúpida novela? Y leída, que estupidez…- El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Que usted no lea no quiere decir que yo no lo haga, y como se atreve a decir "estúpida novela" Esa maldita cosa la escribió Japón así que es una de las más tristes que he leído, pero claaaro… usted es una inculta, largo de mi habitación…- La mujer bufo y salió cerrando de un portazo -¿¡Cerro!?...- El moreno volvió su vista a la Luna. – ¡Estupido Nezumi!...- Lloriqueo.

**************Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition******************************

La mañana transcurrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que había un montonal de trabajo que la señorita no quería hacer porque se fue a hacer la manicura y le dejo todo al moreno que estaba a punto de quedarse calvo porque era demasiado y para acabarla tenía que soportar las niñerías de Rusia y Estados Unidos porque da la "casualidad" que lo querían visitar. –Es fácil Rusia…-

-Justo como tu Fredka…- El americano le fulmino con la mirada. -¿Pasa algo?...- El ruso le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me estas llamando puta? ¡si le dices a alguien fácil le dices puta! ¡ALEX! ¡IVAN ME DIJO PUTA!...-

-No te dije puta, solo te dije que eres un fácil, que tu te hayas considerado puta me alaga ya que yo no tendre que demostrarlo…-

-¡AAALEX!...- El moreno sentía que la bilis estaba a punto de estallar por los lloriqueos de Alfred. –ALEX HELP ME!...- El mexicano se quito al rubio de un golpe fulminándolo.

-Respira Alejandro… solo es hoy... Solo es hoy, ¿Qué dijo el doctor? Respiraa…- Inhalo aire –Sueltaa…- Exhalo. –No, esto es imposible…- Abrió un cajón rápidamente sacando unas pastillas para dormir y se las tomo todas de un jalón, ante la mirada impactada de las dos potencias, el mexicano cayo desmayado por las pastillas, tuvieron que llevarlo rápidamente a urgencias para que le lavaran el estomago.

Cuando este despertó vio que estaba en su cuarto con dos súper potencias calladas una enfrente de la otra ya que estaban en cada lado de la habitación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sentía que la migraña le vendría en:

3

2

1

-¡Alecito!...- Y ahí estaba la persona por la cual su única opción para salvarse de todo era el suicidio. -¿¡que paso!? ¿Terminaste el papeleo?...- Dio un gruñido tapándose completamente con la sabana. –Sabes que si no se termina para mañana no podremos movernos y la presidenta de Alemania quiere que se lo entreguemos para ya…-

Obviamente esa mujer fue echada a patadas de la habitación por la super potencias esas que estaban en la habitación, la Peña bufo indignada, así que mejor se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para poder dormir, se dio cuenta de que si no fuera por el moreno el se cagaria de trabajo entero, cuando era hombre, pero ahora que es mujer, su protegido hacia completamente TODO el trabajo, así que ella no se tenía que preocupar, se acostó ya en pijama, "_Que feliz y relajado me siento, ojala nunca vuelva a ser un hombre"_

Pero no todo es pan con hojuelas, o algo así.

Las mismas estupideces que ya escribí las hizo realmente pero como hombre y se dio cuenta cuando despertó agitado de su sueño de "belleza" al escuchar gritos en la parte de abajo, salió de un salto de su habitación, corrió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala de cine donde se veía a un rubio americano gritando como niña abrazándose con el moreno al estar viendo unas películas de terror que les dio España, al momento de que el copetón entro fue la parte más impactante de toda esta y los tres gritaron, el americano y el copetón se hicieron pipi.

En la mañana el moreno miro su cama y vio como el rubio americano estaba todo dormidote, si se durmió con él, suspiro cansado, quito el papel de su calendario mostrando el mes Julio, sonrió cansado no se podía creer que ya llevaba aguantando las pendejadas de su "jefe" por un año entero, y en tan solo un año ya tenía la mirada de odio de más de 2 países, Alfred se quedaba más tiempo en su casa, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, estaba en riesgo de que Porfirio Díaz salga de su tumba para ahorcar al idiota de Peña Nieto al querer vender PEMEX, y ni que se diga de Benito Juárez por culpa de este imbécil al ver que otros alcaldes, gobernadores profesaban su fe mediante su poder, ya que en cierto municipio de cierto estado norteño, a una alcaldesa le pareció muy buena idea "Darle la llave de la ciudad a Dios"

Lo peor era que estaban haciendo demasiadas huelgas cosas que atoraba a todos los carros y ocasionaba un embotellamiento, y, para acabarla, ¡Temblores! Alguien en algún lugar lo debe odiar demasiado como para que le pase todo este mal. Se fue hacia su ventana mirando como sus perros y gato estaban correteando y molestando de nuevo al jardinero de "Los Pinos" sonrió un poco. Lo único que espera es que los próximos 5 años vayan más rápido de lo normal, si no se le romperá la bilis y se verá más viejo que China y eso es mucho decir, y bueno, también deseaba que ese idiota que tiene como presidente no le haga desaparecer o tendrá que cumplir con lo que le mostro al copetón en Navidad o bueno, lo que el "fantasma del sexenio futuro" le mostro. Aun recordar eso le da tanta risa.

**Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition capitulo 12: 1er aniversario :D**

Gracias a todas ustedes a las que han apoyado este proyecto, realmente muchas gracias, pondré el fic como finalizado, ya que cumplió con su función de hacerles reir y eso me gusta, aparte de que tengo que terminar de actualizar otros fic é-e 

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews quien son:**

**MusicianWish (**Te amo porque eres mi primer review XD**)**

**Floreensu-Neesan**

**AmbarSpellbound**

**Diamond Jo**

**Klaudia 14 **

**Kayra isis**

**Guest (**doonde estas cabrona ya ni te conectas e-e)

**Nya chan**

**LadyInferno (**Me recuerda a una canción…. DISCO INFERNO!)

**Army of hope**

**MictlanVampire**

**Yaenia**

**n00bi3**

**aki159**

**kisa Devalier**

**Youko Saiyo *-* aun espero conti de revelaciones e.e**

**Hamburguesa de Doble queso… me das hambre**

**Nolimy-kun**

**Nine**

**Linda4257 (**Fuiste mi review numero 100 gracias :D)

**Doncamatic-Stylo**

**Haruhi bondevik**

**Sandy Cecy**

**Gore-chan**

**Queen-chibi**

**Monika Weismann**

**xxXKmiXxx**

**Mary Foster**

**Silent Miut**

**Anonimo e-e algun dia sabre quien eres… algun dia e-e**

**Miso**

**Amaikurai**

**Yo ._.**

**Merry Kirkland**

**Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl**

**Aki-chan**

**Chubaca POWER (¿?)**

**InvaderCaedis**

**LadyLoba**

**G.A-motoharu**

**ComeGalletas-san (¿?)**

**Fernanda**

**Fany Bane**

**Chocolat bunny!**

**Thedoraemons7**

**Alfie Eldestein (;-; me abandonas XD)**

**NoodleMarichan**

**Eli**

**Doremi ku**

**Asdasd (¿?)**

**Chipsivana**

**Zukykaine**

**Ariz y Archy…. (4 o 5 reviews seguidos… locas XD)**

**Addi Winchester**

**MorphineGun12**

**Min kusuru**

**Dsadasdasdasdasd (e-e **looooquiita te amu

**Haibaku kuso tomorrowBrawler… (que largo joder XDD ** eres mi review numero 120 gracias :D )

**Realmente muchas gracias me hicieron tan feliz**

**Mi DA es lokatebaio50**

**Mi Tumblr es Idachi **

**Gracias por este año chicas, me hicieron felices :D**


End file.
